Shut Me Up
by iiMNOTOKAY
Summary: Deidara, Itachi, Hidan, Tobi and Kisame are forced to move in with Sakura after a deal with Tsunade. Friendship will blossom, love will bloom, you better expect some 'friendly' rivalry. DeiSaku, rated T. You know you want to read. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya, fanfiction fans! Well, this is my latest and hopefully greatest new story, Shut Me Up.**

**It's a Deidara x Sakura fic, so if you don't like the pairing, I suggest you don't read. You really won't change my opinions if you leave a review saying "worst couple ever" or something. But encouraging reviews are alright with me, hehe.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto... things would be muchhh different. Mwahaha. Yeah, I'd be afriad too.**

* * *

**Shut Me Up. Chapter One.**

**Note: In Sakura's point of view.**

Oh, god. It was starting already. I can't swallow... doesn't that mean I'm going to drop dead in a few minutes? Not that I'd mind. I'd rather be dead than be in _this_ situation.

Kicking bad-guy bootie? Piece of cake. Going to a meet-and-greet for foreign affairs? Not really my thing. It wasn't really the fact that I hated foreign people, it was more because I was missing my _show_ because of it. And Tsunade had pretty much told me last minute about it. No, not a day before, but an hour. An hour!

I sighed. There was really no point in complaining about it now. What was done was done.

I put on my best fake smile for an elderly couple passing by me.

"Damn foreigners." I cursed under my breath.

What was that? More people filing in. I took a quick glance over to Tsunade, who gave me a threatening stare in response, as if to say "Yeah, you better smile or else." And I did not want to know what the 'or else' ment.

I hastily poked and pulled my light green kimono here and there, making sure not to cause damage to it. Hinata said it was gorgeous and looked killer on me. Not like it really mattered at the moment; most of the guests could have passed as senior citizens. Except for that one guy with no hair, but he looked... well, let's just say he didn't have the best looks in the world.

A younger man waltzed into the room. Putting on a happy face yet once again, I quickly walked up to him, making sure that Tsunade saw I was doing my job.

"Hello, and welcome! I hope you enjoy your stay here, and if you have any questions ask me withough hesitation, I'll be glad to answer."

_'But you better not ask...'_ I thought to myself.

The man nodded and smiled in reply. Eh, he wasn't too bad. My eyes lazily followed his path towards a group of middle-age men.

My stomach groaned, so I walked over to the snack table. Boy was I glad to see a familiar face.

"Temari! It's so good to see you." I said, grinning wildly at my friend. She looked just about as bored as I had a few moments ago.

"Sakura, nice to see you, too! I must have missed you when I came in, I was greeted by the Fifth, which was a pleasant surprise. Nice crowd, right?" Temari smirked at her sarcasm. I smiled.

"Tell me about it. Most of these people look old enough to be my parents..." A wave of sorrow hit me suddenly, and I bit my lip in order to keep my emotions in tact. It wouldn't look very professional to start bawling in the middle of a fancy gathering.

"Hey, I heard there were gunna be a group of young, hot foreigners. If you ask me, that's worth the bordome." Temari now wore a very fox-like grin, somewhat resembling Naruto. It didn't quite fit her, what could I say? It looked best on Naruto.

I chuckled. Yeah, chuckled. I didn't even know I was capable of chucking.

"Hopefully." I began. "That would be nice. Very nice. Keep your fingers crossed."

Temari and I were interrupted from a loud voice coming from just outside the door.

"Tobi, shut the hell up!" The voice boomed. My eyebrows raised in response.

"But Tobi's a good boy!" A second voice replied.

"STOP TALKING IN THIRD PERSON, DAMMIT!" A third voice roared. Third person? This would surely turn out to be an interesting group.

Most of the guests were now staring at the closed wooden door, waiting for the loud party to enter to room. I winced at the sound of someone being forcively pushed into a brick wall. Ouch.

"What was that for?!" The second voice, apparently Tobi, whined. I heard a rather noisy sigh erupting from behind the wall.

"Just shut up for one second, un. You're giving me a headache." The first voice spoke calmly, quite different from the first tone he used. Temari and I looked at each other with the same exact expression. What the hell was going on?

It sounded like there were more than just three, more 'yeahs' and even a 'fuck yeah' were heard following the man's statement. I jogged my memory for a group of random people. I knew I just wasn't thinking of something... It was on the tip of my tongue.

"Who are they..." I said more to myself than to Temari, although she replied anyway.

"Beats me. They'll probably come in in a few seconds, anyway."

Right on cue, the door opened, revealing many black cloaked shinobi. Akatsuki. How could I have forgotten Akatsuki?

I immediately recognized the blonde man standing by a rather peculiar creature wearing a mask. Though the boy may had looked odd, the blonde grabbed my attention. I had seen him before.

"Why are the Akatsuki here?!" Temari snarled. I had forgotten that they had kidnapped Gaara, and killed him. Long story short, Chiyo sacrificed her life for him with a really cool healing technique, one that I honestly wouldn't want to use ever. It took all of your chakra and life, and put it into the dead person, transferring your life into his or hers. Very scary, very heartwarming, and so very brave of Chiyo.

"Tsunade and their leader made a temperary agreement, it was for catching Orochimaru and getting Sasuke back or something. They share information on him with us, and we offer them protection? It was something along those lines. I can't remember all of the minor details, Tsunade only gave me a brief overview. All I know is that someone's keeping a sharp eye on them" Oh, if I only knew what was in store for me...

Temari looked rather sour, though I couldn't blame her.

"Yeah, I wonder why they're here, though... This whole meeting is meant for the strengthening of international bonds. Why would we need to strengthen bonds with them?" I asked, once again more to myself then to Temari.

"Hmm..." Temari replied. "I'm going to find Gaara, I'll meet up with you later." Temari said, and left me alone next to the snack table.

My eyes were glued to the Akatsuki. The one with the mask sounded exactly like the one who was speaking in third person, so he must be Tobi. It is strange to why he's wearing that mask... it doesn't look very cultural, so it can't really be a tribal thing or something. The group approached Tsunade, who greeted them with a polite smile.

"Tobi is pleased to meet you!" Tobi screeched happily. I rolled my eyes. Yeah, they were terrifying for sure...

Tsunade continued talking to the group, looking as if she was explaining something. Hm... Odd.

Out of nowhere, someone wrapped their arm tightly arond my neck. Which was rather stupid of whoever it was, I was strong, after all. I flipped my attacker over my head in one swift movement, and sighed.

Naruto.

"Sakura, oww! What's your problem?" Naruto whined, scratching the back of his head while getting up.

"Hey, it's your own fault for trying to kill me." I replied, regaining my composer. That baka. "Why are you here, anyway?" I was excited to see my old friend, Naruto had been gone for awhile.

"Ah, I came back early from a mission and heard you were here. I haven't seen you in a while, so I figured what the hell." Naruto explained, and I nodded my head.

"Yeah, that last mission of yours was pretty long. More than a week or so? But I'm glad your back." I said, smiling my second genuine smile of the evening.

All of a sudden, Naruto stiffened up.

"Why are_ they_ here?" He asked, obviously referring to the group of S-class criminals in the middle of the room.

"Remember, Naruto, we made a deal with them. Tsunade's not that stupid, she wouldn't just let the Akatsuki waltz into our country and have their way with you. They're going to be supervised by someone every minute of every day they're in here. Though, I feel pretty bad for whoever that person is..." I said, chucking. Again, with the chuckling.

He continued complaining, and I luckily looked over by Tsunade, who was motioning me to come over by her and the Akatsuki. Damn her.

I tried my best to look happy while walking over. I honestly did. I swear, my face must have looked like I was constipated, but I tried.

"Sakura, you are quite familiar with the Akatsuki. They'll be joining us for a little bit so we can help each other hunt down Orochimaru..." Tsunade began. I looked at the Akatsuki members. The one that looked rediculously similar to Sasuke, aka Itachi, stood grimly in the middle of them. A blue-skinned member stood with his razor-sharp teeth showing, probably trying to look threatening or something. He looked exactly like the Akatsuki member Tenten had described to me (A/N: If you haven't seen Naruto Shippuden, then you wouldn't know that team Gai had fought with Kisame... long story.), who was named Kisame. The blonde was staring daggers at me.

And that was when it hit me.

No wonder why he had looked so familiar! He was partners with Sasori, the infamous puppet master. He was the one who blew himself up when we were retrieving Gaara! Or well, he must have blown up a clone of himself.

Deidara. I had killed Deidara's partner.

I smiled politely at the group, though now feeling terrible.

Though it wasn't really my fault. It was either kill or be killed. It was a life or death situation, I wasn't going to die!

"Now, Sakura, I'll introduce you... It's pretty important you know their names..." Tsunade said, and I nodded in agreement. "This is Tobi," she said, motioning to the boy wearing the mask. Ha! I was right. "Deidara," I smiled rather apologetically, though his face stayed pretty much emotionless. "Itachi, Kisame and Hidan." She finished, pointing out the last three members. "The rest are still, well, where ever they are..." Tsunade concluded, smiling at me.

"It's very nice to meet all of you." I said, while each member's eyes bored into my face.

"It's nice to meet you too, Sakura! And we're all very grateful that you're letting us live with you for awhile!" Tobi boomed, bouncing with each word. My smile faded. Living? With me?

WHAT?!

I looked at Tsunade. She smiled innocently at me. That's one problem with this lovely village. We all play innocent too damn much!

"Yes, Sakura. Well, as you know, the Akatsuki were going to have to live somewhere... so I thought it would be best if they just stayed with you. You're house is big enough, and I will personally pay for any of their expenses. Plus, you're one of the top ten kunoichi, so you're perfect for the job!" Tsunade claimed. Perfect for the job? Yeah right, she just wanted me to keep my eyes on them!

Somehow I knew I didn't exactly remember to agreeing to this...

* * *

**Well, I'm certainly glad to have started this story! I've been wanting to do a Deidara/Sakura fic for awhile now, so I'm happy to have gotten it off my chest!**

**I really hope you have enjoyed the first chapter, and I'm sorry if it bored you to tears. There will be some accidental romance in the next chapter, and everyone will move into Sakura's house. It's bound to get interesting. And Deidara and Sakura will start getting more friendly ! Yays !**

**And if you're wondering why Hidan is randomly there, it'll all be explained in the next chapter. Well, explained to some degree. And if not in the next chapter... then the chapter after that. It WILL make sense! Eventually...**

**Also, if you're wondering about the random title, it just happens to be a title of a song that's completely stuck in my head. But there's really no relation to the story.**

**Reviews make me happy xD**

**-iiMNOTOKAY**


	2. Chapter 2

**'Ello ! Welcome to chapter two of Shut Me Up!**

**I decided to update early because I surprisingly got so many reviews :) So, Happy Thanksgiving for fellow Americans!**

**Thanks to all the reviews for the last chapter! You really made me want to write more!**

**Also, thank you Rhianna Midori for pointing out the japanese thing... I won't be using much japanese in this fic, and it I do, I will make sure to star it and put it's english meaning now. Thanks! Oh, and yes, I am talking about the Shut Me Up by Mindless Self Indulgence :)**

**Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Naruto, Deidara and Sakura would be in love! It would magically turn into a tragic love story, which most people probably wouldn't like. Only the cool people would like it. Ya' dig? lol.**

**Note: I just noticed that some of the outfits I use in this chapter are more modern, so yeah just go along with that, haha.**

**_

* * *

_Shut Me Up. Chapter Two.**

**Note: Sakura's point of view.**

I really needed someone to pinch me. Really badly.

I can't have five random Akatsuki members living in my home! It's a rediculous thought, they probably don't even like me. Not that everyone should like me. That would get old very quickly.

"Tsunade, it's really late notice... I'll need to clean up a bit, and make some space. And get more beds." I said, begging that for some reason Tsunade would change her mind. Which she most likely wouldn't, but a girl can try, can't she?

"Not to worry! We'll be out to dinner, discussing certain matters, and you can clean up! I've already had some mattresses and more food delivered to your home, so there's nothing to worry about. Everything will work out fine." Tsunade assured me. For some reason, I knew everything would in fact not work out fine.

But, unless I wanted to make my life living hell, I gave in.

"Alright. I guess I'll be seeing my guests laters." I said, just as I heard a clock chime six p.m. "What time can I expect you over, Tsunade?"

"I'd say... 8 to 9. That'll give you plenty of time to get ready. Thanks again, Sakura." She replied, waving good-bye to me.

Thanks my ass! She knew she could get away with whatever she wanted. And now I had to clean up my house, which hasn't been cleaned in ages. This was just going to be a wonderful week.

That was when a horrible thought struck me.

What if they were here longer than a week?

Oy.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Deidara thought that when his leader said they were staying here, he meant in they're own apartment or something. Apparently Deidara was wrong.

Tobi was nearly skipping out of excitement behind Tsunade. Kisame was grinning. The boy sure knew how to lighten up the Akatsuki's usual 'dark and gloomy' mood.

"Did you think that bitch was hot? She was pretty fucking hot..." Hidan mumbled to the rest of the Akatsuki, keeping his voice low enough so Tsunade couldn't hear that Hidan was calling Sakura a 'hot bitch'. Which was a very smart move, the author must add.

Deidara rolled his eyes, and Kisame laughed his usually hearty laugh. Deidara always thought his laugh sounded along the lines of an old fisherman telling his grandchild a scary folk-tale, the kind of laugh in reply to when the grandchild asks "Did that really happen?" But, he wouldn't dream of bringing that up with any of the other members, because they'd probably mock him for the rest of the week.

Itachi quietly trailed behind the group. Kisame knew he was checking out his surroundings, the people there, etc. Though he really didn't need to very much, he had lived here for a good part of his life, and the village hadn't changed too much since he left.

"Tobi thinks she is pretty, Hidan!" Tobi yelped, trailing behind Tsunade. Said woman just smirked.

"Here we are." Tsunade exclaimed, stopping in front of a welcoming looking restaurant. She swumg open the door, and let each of the Akatsuki members walk in, until Itachi was left.

"Lady's first." Itachi spoke. Tsunade, who was a little taken aback, walked before Itachi into the building and immediately got a waiter.

"Table for six, please." Tsunade said. The waiter nodded, though he wore a puzzled expression when he saw five men wearing Akatsuki cloaks. Nonetheless, they all were seated right away. Wasn't it pretty much illegal to keep a Hokage waiting?

The six sat in silence for a moment, when Tsunade finally broke the ice.

"So. Let's talk about the conditions and rules in your new house..."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura was scrubbing like there was no tomorrow. She had just finished making the new six beds in her house, and was pretty exhausted.

"I hope they'll be tired when they get back..." She thought out loud, although she pretty much assumed they would turn out to be the complete opposite. She figured they'd get an enjoyment out of annoying the hell out of her. Which they probably would.

Since Sakura was finally done cleaning the three bathrooms in the house, she decided to take a quick shower, put on a pair of jeans and shirt, and with her wet hair in a loose bun go downstairs to see what was new in the refridgerator. See, there was something good coming out of all of this; she was getting more glorious food!

"Oh... my... lanta.(A/N: There's a little humor in there if you've ever seen The Ringer.)" Sakura said breathlessly, as she peered into her over-stuffed refrigerator.

"It's beautiful." Dozens of boxes of un-opened items sat in front of her very eyes, meat and cheese lined the wall. Fruit and vegetables of every size and color imaginable filled a good half of the ice box. She instantly grabbed the closest thing to her, which happened to be a ripe, juicy red apple, and bit into it. The pinkette chewed vigoriously, savoring each tasty bite, and swallowed. "Mmm... not bad." Sakura smirked.

She quickly checked the time on a clock hanging over a doorway. "They should be here soon. It's a quarter past eight now..." Sakura quickly checked her appearance in the mirror, whipping out some mascara and eggplant(deep purple) colored eyeliner out of nowhere, and applying in mere seconds. "There. Now I'm presentable."

The eggplant eyeliner and black mascara really made Sakura's eyes pop. Her hair was in a loose bun, but a few pieces of hair broke free and were framing her pale and pretty face. Her skinny jeans accented her slightly curvy form, and her aqua shirt looked gorgeous on her. For something she just threw on, she didn't look half-bad. Not bad at all, actually. Sakura figured the first impression had a big impact on their opinion on her, even though it really was more of a second impression.

Suddenly, though expectedly, the doorbell rang.

"Here we go..."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Tsunade rang the doorbell, eager to get back to her office to down a fresh bottle of sake. She shivered. It was a chilly night, not unusual for this time of year. The crisp leaves underneath her feet crunched as she switched her weight to her other leg.

'I should have brought a jacket...' Tsunade thought to herself. 'Oh well. I'll be back home soon, hopefully.'

After what seemed like an eternity, Sakura opened the door, shining light on her guests. Hidan smirked at the sight of the hostess, Tobi's emotion was hidden; although he was probably grinning his face off, Kisame looked somewhat amused, Itachi kept a straight face(surprising, right?) and Deidara looked emotionless.

"Come in." Sakura spoke, opening the door wider for the guests to squeeze through. Tsunade quickly entered the house, ecstatic to be surrounded in it's warmth. The five cloaked men followed.

"Alright, Sakura, why don't we show them around." Tsunade said, commanding more than asking. Sakura nodded.

"Alright, as you can see, this is the hallway." Sakura said, waving her hands around the space. "And here... is the family room." She spoke, the group now entering the room which was filled with a good sized television, two coaches and two lonely chairs. The brick fireplace was empty.

"And to the left of it is the bathroom, and to the right is the kitchen."

"TOBI IS HUNGRY!" Tobi screeched. In reply, Deidara elbowed him in the rib.

"We just ate! You can't seriously be hungry already, un." Deidara protested. He was amazed at the boy's never ending appetite.

"You can eat after the tour." Sakura said, a little annoyed with the kid's quirkyness. "Anyway... the dining room is right through there..." Sakura pointing to a doorway in the back of the kitchen that obviously led to the dining room. "And the random sitting room is over there. Now, let's go upstairs."

The group trailed behind Sakura, back into the hallway, and up the creaky wooden stairs. Once they arrived at the top, one lone artist noticed the true beauty of the house.

There were tiny Sakura Blossoms engraved in the finish on the walls, and the pale pink walls seemed to give off a feeling of warmth, love and happiness. The hardwood floors shined beneath his feet. Several cool-colored(as in blue, green, purple, etc...) paintings hung from the walls, in contrast to the warm paint color.

'Someone knows their art...' Deidara said to himself. He couldn't help but respect and hate his hostess, Sakura. She defeated Sasori, in which he hated her for. Yet... he couldn't help feeling surprised and amazed that such a woman could have ever defeated his 'master'. And now seeing that she was quite the home decorator, he was even more impressed.

This girl was interesting, or at least that was what Deidara thought.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura had finally finished showing her new housemates around. Tsunade had just left, and each of her guests had left her alone and went to their assigned 'room'. She was lucky she had three guestrooms; she only needed one room for herself.

Deidara was in the room next to hers, Kisame was in the one across the hall, and Hidan was in the one down the hallway. Downstairs Tobi slept on the coach, and Itachi slept in the small space underneath the stairs (A/N: Harry Potter reference, anyone?), which was actually much bigger than Sakura previously thought.

The tea kettle began to whistle, and the pink-haired kuniochi got up from the kitchen stool to turn it off.

"Nothing like a nice hot cup of tea to relax me..." Sakura said to herself, plopping a tea bag in a coffee mug and pouring the steaming water in. She groaned at the sound of Tobi's seemingly obnoxious voice, which she knew was actually very sincere most of the time.

"Thanks again for letting us all stay here, Sakura! Tobi is very grateful!"

"Hey, no problem." Sakura actually couldn't say she was too bummed about having to spend time with an evil organization. She knew Tsunade would never put her in such a dangerous situation, and the Akatsuki wouldn't make any stupid moves.

Plus, they seemed pretty interesting. She wasn't gunna lie. Sakura was pretty lonely being all alone all the time.

Sakura took out the tea bag, and poured in a touch of milk and honey into the mug. She sipped happily on her hot drink.

"You better hope you have a lot of meat, because Kisame's gunna eat it all. And Itachi doesn't each much... Hidan eats weird stuff, and Deidara has a pretty big appetite, though he isn't hungry often. And Tobi eats whatever, whenever." Tobi concluded, giving Sakura important information on her new housemate's eating habits.

Sakura smiled.

"Thanks, Tobi."

'Funny. My first friend from Akatsuki wears a mask and speaks in third person.' Sakura thought to herself, although she was happy she was already on good terms with at least one housemate.

"So, are they... friendly?" Sakura asked her new friend.

"Somewhat. Tobi is, as you can see. Kisame is funny, he'll probably be nice to you. Hidan is weird... I don't really know about him. Deidara is really friendly once he comes out of his shell, and Itachi... won't kill you." Tobi said, and Sakura was pretty sure he was wearing a playful smile underneath his mask. Sakura laughed.

"Well, that's good to know." She replied, taking another sip of her steaming tea.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Itachi, Kisame, Hidan and Deidara were all sitting in the family room, watching TV. Itachi was sitting on one of the lone chairs, Hidan was sitting on his own coach and Deidara and Kisame shared one, each man on either side. It was Hidan who began the chatter.

"She has a pretty fucking nice TV." He said, referring to the flat-panal screen in the middle of the room.

"It's not bad." Kisame replied dryly.

"Sakura isn't too fucking bad looking either... I wouldn't mind staying here for awhile." Hidan said, grinning like a chesire cat. "Right, Deidara?" He said, turning all his attention to the blonde.

Deidara thought for a moment.

"Sure."

Kisame laughed. The men's very short conversation was brought to an abrupt end when Tobi came in the room skipping with a confused looking Sakura being pulled along. Hidan's grin transformed into an evil smile.

He was going to use Deidara's comment against him, and it was either now or never.

"Deidara, I can't believe you just said that." Hidan said, smirking like an phyco. He knew there was no way Deidara was getting out of this one, even with his smarts and quick-thinking.

"Said what?" Deidara replied, already assuming that this would not turn out good. A bead of sweat threatened to pour down his face, he could feel his face getting hot.

"You said Sakura was fucking hot!" Hidan snarled, as if to sound outraged. Every single Akatsuki member in the room knew that Hidan was laughing on the inside, and probably mocking Deidara with fowl language in his head as well.

"No I didn't, un!" All he could do was try to play it cool... which probably wouldn't work anyway, but it was worth a try. Deidara prayed Sakura would believe him, which he doubted she would. All he could do was hope.

Sakura's eyebrows cocked.

"No, I think you did say that, Deidara." Kisame said with an amazingly straight face. He could have been a fantastic actor if it wasn't for his shark-like figure and the fact he would probably scare any other actress he came in contact with. Or try to cut off one of their limbs...

Sakura laughed.

"It's okay, Deidara, you're not too bad yourself." Sakura said with a wink. Kisame and Hidan roared with laughter. Deidara blushed madly.

'Oh. This is going to be a very interesting crowd.' Sakura thought to herself, plopping down on the coach next to Hidan.

* * *

**Well, how'd you like it? Oh, some flirting going on, hehe. It was more like joking around flirting, but it's good enough for a start, and hopefully you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Blehh, sorry if it was a little OOC (out of character)... it's just hard to make it work if they're all being their normal, hostile selves, hehe.**

**I'm not gunna rush the romance, I'm going to just do some minor flirting and stuff, untill like halfway through the story maybe. I'll have to see :)**

**Well, leave a review! It really helps me out and makes me happy about my story!**

**ALSO! Thanks to all of the reviewers for chapter one!**

Sportchick95

writing-is-for-me

MarionetteLuver

BlUe-EyEd-NiNjA-of tHe UsA

Rhianna Midori

samurifox25

gothix29

Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona

I-Love-Akatsuki

Akatsuki-Dawn of Love

Fairy of Anime

cherry lxl blossoms

KanamaruRush

Dendra

LitoxShorti

Shadow Quil

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**-iiMNOTOKAY**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Nice to see your back again, and I'm pretty pumped for this chapter!**

**Deidara and Sakura will actually talk and stuff... yaaay ! Well, Hidan will talk to her to, so we can only guess what he'll set up Deidara for next... poor soul :p**

**Note: Does anyone know a program I could make like flashes on? For free? Lmao, cuz flash mx or whatever is like $500 and yeahhh I don't exactly have that money xD**

**Well, I really hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks for the reviews! I loved them all, and I'm just really happy you all seem to like the story so far! -hugs-**

**This chapter is dedicated to all Deidara fans!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... If I did... damn. That'd be nice.**

* * *

**Shut Me Up. Chapter Three.**

Kisame flicked the remote, changing the channel every three seconds. It felt like chinese water-torture to Tobi, if not worse.

"Kisame, go back! Tobi likes that show!" He complained, oblivious to the fact that Kisame was doing this just to piss off Tobi.

"Tobi, you've never even watched TV before." Deidara replied, still a little annoyed after Hidan's little comment to Sakura. Sakura seemed uneffected by the whole affair, smiling slightly at how Tobi seemed to have ADD. Deidara knew damn well that in another day Tobi would be on thin ice with Sakura.

"Yeah, Tobi, what the fuck." Hidan remarked, now actually in a pretty good mood since he embarrasssed Deidara in front of Sakura. The pain of others always seemed to put a smile on his face.

Deidara shot daggers at Hidan. (A/N: Not weapons, daggers as in a facial expression xD)

"Kisame, why don't we just pick a channel so Tobi would stop complaining." Sakura suggested, hoping the headache Tobi's non-stop babble gave her would soon diminish. Kisame sighed.

"Only since _you_ asked me." He said, switching the channel to AMC, which was airing the movie Child's Play, to some people's dismay. Kisame grinned.

"Are you kidding me, un." Deidara groaned. "The movie is about a friggin doll with a PLUSH body killing people. It's rediculous. Whoever wrote this was obviously high."

"I'm going to have to agree with you on this one." Sakura said. Watching a doll stab people to death wasn't on the top of her to-do list.

"This gay-ass movie is an insult to my religion, dammit." Hidan said, getting up to leave the room. The three of them walked into the kitchen, and sat down at the table. Sakura absentmindedly tapped her fingers on the table.

Sakura was still a little weary about being alone with two other Akatsuki members. She wasn't quite sure if she could completely trust them or not, I mean, they were still dangerous S-class criminals. A little agreement wasn't going to change their blood-thirsty ways.

"So... what's it like being in the Akatsuki, anyway." She asked. Sakura was actually pretty curious. She figured she'd probably never have the chance to chat with an Akatsuki member again, so might as well ask them as much as possible before they left her all alone again.

"It's fine." Deidara began. "You miss certain luxeries, though, un." Sakura began to notice Deidara's habit of saying 'un' after some sentences. She wondered if it was a speech impediment, or if it was just a habit. "Like sweet foods... Soft beds... That sort of stuff." Hidan laughed.

"You little Mary (A/N: Mary is a term to insult a guy for being a wimp, just incase you didn't know...)! Hey, I get to kill people. It's fucking awesome with me." Hidan said with a smirk. His purple eyes shone with amusement. "What's it like living in a village. I forgot what it was like." He asked quietly.

Sakura pondered for a moment, tapping her nails louder on the hard marble counter.

"It's good, I guess. Sometimes it's a little boring, but overall it's nice having people here for you. But don't you guys have partners and stuff anyway?" Sakura questioned.

"Yes, we do. My partner is unfortunately Tobi..." Deidara sighed. Sakura felt his pain, it must have been annoying having someone talk to you 24/7 when you're on an important mission...

"Where's yours?" Sakura inquired Hidan.

"He had to stay at our base to take care of some things. I thought it was fucking weird how our leader told me to go, but it's better than doing shit. He's probably stuck doing chores or something, the useless ass." Hidan concluded. Sakura nodded in mock understanding.

Sakura bit her lip for a second, wondering whether or not to ask Deidara something. He would either reply, or get really angry and ignore it... Sakura figured what the hell, and asked.

"Deidara... I hate to be rude, but wasn't your previous partner Sasori?"

Deidara smirked, though to Sakura he looked a little sad.

"Yeah, it was, un." He replied simply.

"I'm sorry about that..." Sakura apologized. Hidan laughed.

"That's what's fucking wrong with Leaf these days. You're all too damn sorry." Hidan spoke. Deidara ignored his comment.

"No, it's okay. I miss him... hell, I miss him a lot. But his death kind of made me the winner of a certain on-going argument we had. Plus, it blows my mind how you beat him, I got to give you some respect for that." Deidara concluded with a smile. Sakura followed suit. There was a short, akward silence.

"Hey, Sakura, do you happen to have any dolls with red hair?" Hidan asked with a mischeiveous smile.

"Yeah, why?" The pinkette replied. She wondered what in the world they would do with a red-haired doll. But, then again, they probably were very creative people.

"Tobi's probably going to get scared shitless from that movie for some reason." Hidan concluded, and Deidara's smile widened.

"Ah, Sakura, you _have_ to give us that doll, un!" Deidara begged. He was always up for a little revenge on Tobi for annoying the hell out of him every single day of his life.

"I don't know, Tobi seems really nice." Sakura said, half serious and half teasing.

"No, he's going to be fucking annoying real soon. Please, Sakura! Look, I even said that hateful word for it!" Hidan pleaded, and Sakura laughed at how Hidan thought "please" was evil.

"I'll make love to you, Sakura, just give us the doll!" Deidara compromised, and a small blush appeared on Sakura's face. Hidan laughed like a crazed hyena.

"Uh, how about I give you the doll and that's it?" Sakura suggested, still a little pink from Deidara's last comment. She was pretty sure he was just kidding, but I mean, who really knows.

"Yes!" The two men exclaimed in harmony, hugging Sakura from happiness, and quickly letting go.

"Where is it, un?" Deidara asked, getting ready to sprint upstairs.

"It's in my closet in my room... all the way to the top..." Sakura sighed. The two Akatsuki ran off along side each other, and Sakura laughed at their eagerness.

"Sakura you're fucking awesome!" Hidan yelled, halfway up the stairs.

"We love you, un!" Deidara screamed jokingly, right next to Hidan.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Tobi sat in horror, eyes glued to the television screen.

"Tobi doesn't like this..." Tobi whispered, terrified from the evil doll that was now holding a chainsaw, running rampantly around the victorian-style house.

"It's either this or porn." Kisame said boredly, knowing Tobi would choose the first option over porn, the prude. Tobi sniffled.

"Kisame, just change it. Sadly enough, we're going to need Tobi for this mission, and if he starts screaming everytime he sees a doll or someone with red hair, we're going to be in trouble. Because we're not allowed to just kill him." Itachi spoke, sounding deeply sadden that they couldn't kill Tobi.

Kisame sighed. That was probably one of the longest phrases Kisame had ever heard Itachi say.

"Dammit, Tobi. It was just starting to get good." Kisame changed the channel to the food network, and Martha Stewart's grinning face was plastered on the TV.

"Kisame, change it." Itachi said in monotone.

"Nah." Kisame replied with a grin. Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"Kisame, change the channel." He spoke again.

"Why, Itachi? Tobi thinks this lady is nice! Look! She's making sugar cookies!" Tobi said happily, his eyes not daring to look at Itachi, just incase. Itachi blinked.

"Kisame. I'm going to ask you one more time." Itachi began. "Change the channel."

"Itachi, I think it would be good if we all learned how to bake sugar cookies. Think of how proud our leader would be." Kisame's grinned widened. He was pretty damn amused at this.

Itachi made a grab for the remote, and was denied by Kisame, who grabbed the object with a lightening-fast hand-grabbing movement.

"Don't make me unleash my sword on you, Itachi, Samehada likes to cut.You're going to watch Martha Stewart and like it."

Itachi got up to leave.

"But Itachi, Tobi thinks the cookies look so delicious!" Tobi whined, trying to make the missing-nin stay. Tobi's reasoning didn't exactly work on Itachi.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Itachi left the room and entered the kitchen, where Sakura was sitting, looking quite exhausted.

"Hello." Sakura said, looking up from the table to greet Itachi. Itachi nodded in reply.

"Mind if I grab something to eat." Itachi more of declared than asked, but Sakura replied anyway.

"Go ahead."

Itachi pulled out a pretzel stick and began chowing down. He hardly ate at all, and when he did he didn't eat much, just like Tobi had told Sakura.

"It's funny. All of you are so different." Sakura said, reffering to the five Akatsuki members that had recently invaded her once quite home.

"I suppose we are. Our personalities usually reflect on our battle tactics and techniques though, so it's better that we're all different." Itachi explained.

"That's true." Sakura replied. She never thought of it like that. "Excuse me, but I'm going to go up to bed; I'm exhausted. Just tell everyone else to go to bed whenever, and remember to turn off the TV." Sakura got up from her stool. Itachi nodded, telling her he understood.

Sakura made her way up the stairs.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura had finally made her way to her pink room, where Deidara and Hidan stood near the closet, searching for the doll.

"You guys still never found it?" Sakura questioned the two, wondering how hard it honestly was to find a doll with bright red hair.

"We can't really see up there, it's pretty high up, un." Deidara replied, a little embarrassed.

"Well then, give me a lift." Sakura said simply, motioning for the two of them to pick her up. Hidan grabbed her left leg, and Deidara grabbed her right, lifting her up another two feet or so.

"Got it!" Sakura spoke happily. Unfortunately for the three of them, Hidan's knee momentarilly gave out, and Sakura seemed to hang midair in slow motion. Luckily for her, Deidara and Hidan grabbed her in time.

Unfortunately(again) for her, Hidan seemed to be groping her ass, and Deidara had grabbed her around her chest. Hidan was smiling, Deidara's eyes opened in horror, and Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"PERVERTS!" Sakura shouted, breaking free of the two men's clutches, and falling hard on the floor.

"No, no, it wasn't like that! I didn't mean to, un!" Deidara tried to explain, while a light blush made it's way on his face.

"Eh, I meant to." Hidan said shamelessly. Sakura's eyes narrowed even further.

"OUT!" She screamed, pointing to the opened door, and the two ran out the door.

"No, but Sakura! I really didn't mean to, I just grabbed on to whatever I could so you didn't crack your head open! I'm sorry, un!" Deidara pleaded, and Sakura closed the door in his face. Deidara's form slouched. The door opened a crack.

"It's okay, Deidara. It's Hidan that I'm pissed at!" Sakura said harshly, and slammed the door a second time. Deidara straightened back up. Hidan was smiling like a fox who had just caught it's morning meal.

"That was fucking sweet."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

The phone in Sakura's room rang. She quickly answered it, face still red with anger.

"Hello." She spoke. She was glad that she had gotten a private number for her room's phone, otherwise anyone could listen to any of her conversations downstairs. Which would not be good.

"Sakura, I'm glad you answered. How are they?" Tsunade asked. Sakura sighed.

"They didn't try to kill me yet, so yeah, they're fine." Sakura said boredly. It was the truth.

"Are you getting along with them, somewhat?" Tsunade inquired. Boy, did she have a lot of questions today.

"Yeah. Tobi's pretty hyper, but he's nice. Deidara is really sweet. Hidan is perverted, and uses bad language, but he's okay. Itachi's quiet. And Kisame seems friendly. So, it's okay I guess." Sakura explained, hoping Tsunade would leave her alone so she could finally go to sleep.

"That's good to hear. Just call me if something ever happens. I'll call you every night just to check in with you." Tsunade told her.

"You don't trust them, do you?" Sakura questioned.

"Of course I don't. I need to keep them under my close eye. They tried to take Naruto away from us, we can't afford to let that happen again. If we do, you might be the one sacrificing your life for Naruto instead of Gaara, because Chiyo won't be around to do it."

Sakura gulped. She had forgotten about the Akatsuki's plan to capture all of the giant tailed-beasts.

"Alright, I'll keep a close eye on them. Well I'm tired, good-night."

"Good-night."

Sakura hung up with a sigh.

"Finally. I can relax." Sakura said happily, getting changed into a pair of red pajama pants and a plain white tee. She nearly jumped on the bed, clicking off the bright light.

"Ahh." Sakura yawned, pulling thick covers over her petite form.

Sakura's eyes drooped as she thought of all what happened today.

"They better not put that doll in my room..." She said to herself, wondering if Hidan and Deidara would have the guts to.

Sakura then briefly thought about what she was going to do tomorrow morning, and what the five men would want for breakfast.

At least, she did until there was a very loud knocking on her wooden door.

"Sakura!" A voice boomed. Sakura swore it sounded like Tobi.

"Wha." She said, half asleep. The knocking persisted.

"Open up!" Tobi yelled, banging even harder on the door.

"Why." Sakura pulled the pillow over her ears.

"There's an emergency!" Sakura got up with lightening quick speed, reaching the door in seconds. She opened the door quickly, and saw Tobi standing outside, about to knock on the door again.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, breathing hard.

"I think you'd better see..." He said, motioning towards the dark stairs.

"Oh, Kami."

* * *

**SUSPENCE !**

**How'd you like them apples ? Haha, I know I'm a geek.**

**Anyways, didja like the chapter ? I think it was a little drawn out, but I kindah liked it. It strengthened the bonds between everyone. Somewhat.**

**And know we know that Tsunade doesn't trust them! Shocker.**

**We also know that Hidan is perverted in this lovely story... he's pretty much perverted in every story with some akatsuki member/Sakura, right? Just mine? Ah, well... **

**Well, please review ! It makes me happy xD**

**THANKS TO CHAPTER TWO REVIEWERS !**

LitoxShorty

Dendra

Clairesa-chan

gothix29

Rhianna Midori

writing-is-for-me

cherry lxl blossoms

Fairy of Anime

SorrowFlame

Wolfie

Shadow Quil

MarionetteLuver

'-Sara-Bellz-'

Akatsuki-Dawn of Love

Where.Are.You.My.Love

Shilen Terrara

samurifox25

**THANKS SO MUCHH !**

**-iiMNOTOKAY**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ayo ! Welcome to chapter four of Shut Me Up! I'm glad to see you came back again, I'm guessing that means you enjoy this story - So yay!**

**Well, thanks to the reviewers! You guys make me wanna write more! Free hugs for all!**

**Lili - Don't worry, it is a SakuraxDeidara story! There will only be some minor romace between her and the other housemates, but it won't be too major.**

**Also! Some of the people of Kohona will be joining us soon, probably next chapter or so. They won't play a major role, so we won't really be seeing them a lot.**

**I can't think of anything else to say, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I think you get it by now.**

* * *

**Shut Me Up. Chapter Four.**

Sakura was led by Tobi down the hall, closer and closer to Hidan's dark room.

"Is that... screaming?" Sakura asked Tobi, who didn't reply. The two continued walking down the hallway, until they arrived at Hidan's door.

"Tobi, he's screaming!" Sakura exclaimed, running into the room. She gasped at what she saw.

Laying down on the floor was Hidan. Covered in blood, with a long, sharp, blood-stained knife stabbed into his heart. It looked as if he was laying in the middle of a bloody symbol, and with a quick "Oh my god.", Sakura immediately rushed to his side. His eyes were closed, and his loud screams turned into moans.

To Sakura, this didn't look good. She figured he must have been delusional when he started mumbling some weird prayer.

"Oh my god... What happened?!" Sakura inquired Tobi, pulling the knife out of Hidan's heart very cautiously, trying not to cause any further damage to his body, although he already looked as if he was a goner. Once you get stabbed in the heart, there isn't a very good chance of you surviving...

Sakura's hands were heated with chakra, and she quickly worked over all of Hidan's wounds. Did it sound like he was giggling? He definately was delusional.

"You're going to be okay, Hidan... just relax. You can make it through this." Sakura said, praying that he wouldn't die in the middle of her guest room. That would not look very good to the other Akatsuki members, and not very good to Tsunade, either.

Sakura heard the four other Akatsuki members watching at the door. Were they... sniggering?

Out of no where, Kisame apparently couldn't hold it in any longer. He bursted out with laughter, slapping his right knee. Sakura turned to him with an eyebrow cocked up.

"You think it's funny that your friend is probably going to die?! This is no laughing matter! With this many wounds, and especially since he got stabbed in the heart..." Sakura's voice faded when she heard Hidan start roaring with laughter.

"She fucking bought it!" He managed to say between chokes of laughter, tears in his eyes. Sakura's angered face quickly turned into a confused one.

"Huh?" She said, still not knowing how Hidan could be talking when he was supposed to be dying. Most people in his condition wouldn't be able to even move. Sakura looked into the Akatsuki members faces.

Tobi looked like he was having a seizure, he was laughing so hard. Deidara whiped a tear away from his eye as he continued laughing, though his laugh was dying a bit. Kisame was still roaring with laughter, clutching his sides. And even Itachi wore a small smile, which looked both strange and surprisingly good on him.

"Hidan is immortal." Itachi quickly explained. He figured the girl would be very confused without that helpful piece of information.

"YOU COULDN'T HAVE TOLD ME THAT, TOBI?" Sakura boomed, glaring daggers at Tobi, whose laughing seizure immediately stopped.

"Sorry, Sakura! Tobi is a very good boy, he was just playing along in this joke!" Tobi said, defending homself. Sakura continued glaring at him.

"YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY WHEN SOMEONE NEARLY HAS A HEART ATTACK BECAUSE SHE SEES SOMEONE STABBED IN THE HEART IN THE MIDDLE OF HER GUESST ROOM?!" Sakura screamed, and the Akatsuki's laughter faded.

"Sakura, relax. We do this to all people who invite us into their home. It's a tradition." Deidara explained.

"So you've done this to someone before?" Sakura asked, trying to clear things up. She calmed down a bit, but she was still breathing rather heavily.

"Nope. You just started the tradition, un!" Deidara said with a smile. Sakura's angry face transformed into an slightly amused one.

"Ah. Okay, you guys got me... But you better be prepared. I'm gunna get you back bad." She warned, and Hidan put on a smirk.

"Good luck with that, kid." Hidan told Sakura. He was pretty sure her 'revenge' was going to be completely lame, but he'd have to see for himself.

Sakura was definately not another normal, mortal girl. She was pretty damn interesting to Hidan.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura was back in her room, snoozing peacefully. Deidara and Hidan were wide awake, downstairs, waiting for Tobi to return to his bedroom.

They were pretty pumped.

All of the Akatsuki were sitting downstairs watching television, except for Itachi and Kisame who had already went to bed.

"Hm... Child's Play was some movie, huh Tobi, un?" Deidara asked his partner with a grin. Tobi looked over at Deidara, and Deidara knew his facial expression just screamed 'Oh no.'

"Y-yes. Tobi thought it was... good." Tobi replied, attempting to regain his composure. Deidara and Hidan looked at one another, smirking.

'This is going to be terrific.' Deidara thought to himself, pretty sure that Hidan was thinking the same thing, just with a few curses thrown into the mix.

Tobi looked back at the television, forehead beading with sweat. Luckily for him, Deidara and Hidan couldn't see this.

"Tobi is going to go to bed. Good night!" Tobi exclaimed, bouncing off to the coach in the sitting room. Deidara turned off the light and hurried along with Hidan upstairs, into Deidara's room. The doll was hidden well under his bed, and Deidara snatched it in an instant.

"How loud will Tobi scream, do you think, un?" Deidara asked Hidan, who smiled like an old fox.

"Pretty damn loud. Most of the house will probably be woken up, but it'll be sure as hell worth it." Hidan replied, looking at the doll, which was a pretty good resemblence to Chucky in the movie.

"Maybe we can blow something up after this, un." Deidara suggested, though he could already picture Sakura's angry face and decided against it.

The two creeped along the hallway, which unfortunately for them, creaked with nearly every step they took. It was probably around midnight by now, and they hoped everyone in the house was in a nice, deep sleep.

Little did they know Kisame was watching them with great pleasure; they looked absolutely retarded walking on their tippy-toes across the wooden floor. When they reached the stairs, Kisame saw Sakura's door open a crack to peer outside, when she caught Kisame's eye.

"What are they doing?" She mouthed sleepily.

"Probably something stupid!" Kisame mouthed back. Sakura shrugged and quietly followed the two downstairs, making sure Hidan and Deidara didn't see or hear her. Kisame snickered. It was going to be quite a show.

Hidan and Deidara quietly landed on the first floor, with Sakura trailing them silently, with swiftness and slueth resembling a cat's.

Sakura saw Hidan and Deidara walking towards Tobi's coach, and knew immediately what they were about to do. She was going to let them scare Tobi, when all of a sudden an incredible idea popped into her head.

A wide smile appeared on Sakura Haruno's face. She quickly tip-toed right behind the two, when she stopped right in back of them.

"RARRRR!" Sakura screeched like a cat, grabbing the two by their necks.

"AHHH!" They screamed in unision, while Sakura began laughing. Hidan and Deidara's scared-shitless faces turned into glaring ones.

"You bitch! That wasn't funny!" Hidan roared, but Sakura ignored him and instead pointed and laughed, cracking up still. She got back up and regained composer when Tobi woke up.

"Sakura, you ruined it, un!" Deidara said, shaking the medic-nin by her shoulders. Sakura went to step back, but Sakura tripped over an invisible shoe-lace of some sorts, and the two came crashing down. When Tobi turned on the light, he saw a very interesting sight.

Deidara had both arms on either side of Sakura's head, and Sakura was laying flat on the floor. Her pink hair was sprawled all over the hard wooden floor, and Deidara's hair had started to come undone and was framing his face. Their legs were tangled with each others. Both had shocked expressions on their faces, and tried to get up in an instant.

"Deidara and Sakura, what were you doing?! Hidan, what were they doing? Do they like each other or something? That's what it looks like to Tobi!" Tobi babbled on, while Deidara and Sakura began explaining.

"No, no, no, no! It wasn't like that! Deidara was..." Sakura began.

"I was shaking her because she ruined our great prank we were gunna pull... on... hehe... un." Deidara scratched the back of his head. Hidan looked pissed off.

"I'm going back up." He said, leaving the small group. Sakura and Deidara locked eyes and both wore puzzled expressions.

"Well, Tobi, it's nothing to worry about. It was just an accident." Sakura said, shooting a confused look in Hidan's direction.

"What's his problem, un?" Deidara said, whiping off his cloak.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Kisame saw Hidan returning to his bedroom.

"Hidan, what happened? I heard screaming..." Kisame began, inquiring Hidan with a grin.

"Quit fucking grinning, nothing happened." Hidan said, storming off into his room. Kisame's grin turned into a confuzzled look.

"All right..." Kisame said. He heard voices from downstairs and decided to check on what was actually going on, and see if he could find out why Hidan was pissed off.

He saw Tobi, Sakura and Deidara all standing around in a circle, talking about some subject Kisame couldn't hear.

"Hey guys, what happened? There was screaming..." Kisame said. He saw the doll sitting next to Deidara and immediately understood.

"You tried scaring Tobi, eh?" Kisame spoke with a chuckle. Tobi turned to Deidara with a gasp, and Deidara averted his gaze, looking down at the ground.

"Uhh... Hmm... It was Hidan's idea, and I had nothing to do..." Deidara began to explain, and Sakura laughed. "SAKURA GAVE US THE DOLL, UN!" Deidara finished, pointing to Sakura, whose smile turned into a shocked expression.

"Jerk! Tobi, I'm sorry, can you forgive me?" Sakura asked, holding her hands out to hug the boy.

"Tobi forgives you, Sakura!" Tobi said happily, hugging the girl. Deidara stared in disbelief. Kisame laughed at Deidara's expression.

"Jealous, Deidara?" Kisame said with a grin. Deidara crossed his arms.

"Of course not, un." He stated plainly. Kisame rolled his black, beady eyes. He was pretty sure Hidan was in a grumpy mood because of something pertaining to Sakura.

"Well, so what happened to make Hidan get pissed?" Kisame asked, feeling as if he was a detective of some sorts, trying to solve some mystery.

"Well, after I snuck up on the two and ruined their plans, Deidara was shaking me and..." Sakura was cut off by a horrified Kisame.

"He was shaking you? What?" He asked.

"He was shaking my shoulders." Sakura replied, wondering what the hell else Kisame could have been thinking of.

"Alright, go on." Kisame said, looking relieved. Sakura raised an eyebrow and continued.

"Well, I tripped so Deidara landed on top of me. So Tobi woke up and was wondering why me and Deidara were in that postion, and he asked if we liked each other, since to him it seemed like we did. Then, Hidan looked pissed and stormed upstairs." Sakura explained.

Kisame looked thoughtfully at Deidara and Sakura.

"Interesting." Was all Kisame managed to say when he left the group and retired back upstairs.

Tobi, Sakura and Deidara stared at each other in slight confusion.

"Yeah... Good night, Tobi and Deidara." Sakura said, following Kisame upstairs.

"'Night, Tobi." Deidara said, following Sakura.

"Good night, Kohona!" Tobi screeched.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura woke up to the lovely smell of... burning.

She got up quickly and ran downstairs into the kitchen. She stared on in horror as she watched Kisame attempting to put out a fire.

"What happened?!" Sakura asked, pointing to the stove aflame.

"Well, I tried cooking some turkey, and it really didn't work." Kisame explained, patting the metal with a cloth, which also caught fire.

Sakura slapped her forehead.

"Kisame, it would help if you turned off the stove first." Sakura explained.

"Ahh!" Kisame said, pressing a button. "Now what?"

"Close the stove, the fire will eventually go out because it will run out of oxygen. Just let it be." Sakura explained as Kisame shut the stove. "Why were you cooking turkey for breakfast? I'm just curious."

"Eh, I dunno. It looked good." Kisame said, shrugging. Itachi appeared through the doorway.

"What burned?" He asked, sniffing the air.

"Kisame's cooking talent. Ohh, what?!" Sakura said, apparently trying to make a joke.

"Sakura, that didn't make any sense." Itachi replied. Sakura frowned. Deidara, Tobi and Hidan filed into the kitchen.

"What happened?" Deidara yawned, stretching out his arms.

"I was foiled in my attempt to burn down the house." Kisame said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh." Hidan said, half asleep, rubbing an eye.

"Sakura, what are we going to do today?" Tobi asked happily. It was no surprise that he was a morning person.

Sakura thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure. It's up to you guys, we could either stay inside and relax, or go out to town." It was then that Kisame had a completely genius idea to prove a little theory he had.

"I say we go out. Sakura, can you get one of my things in my closet? Deidara knows what it is, so you go with her. It's high up anyway, so he can give you a lift or something." Kisame said. Deidara looked a bit confused, but followed Sakura upstairs nontheless.

"I'll be right back..." Kisame said, following the two upstairs.

Hidan, Itachi and Tobi looked at each other in confusion.

"What the fuck." Hidan said.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Is that it?" Sakura said, pointing to a hat towards to top of the closet.

"Probably." Deidara replied, preparing to lift Sakura up. That is, he was going to, until someone pushed Sakura and Deidara deeper into the already stuffed closet, shutting the door behind them.

"Ow." Deidara said, rubbing his back, which he had landed on. He searched in the darkness for the doornob, but sighed when he twisted it.

"We're locked in." He said to Sakura, who was blind in the complete darkness.

"WHAT." Sakura said, reaching for the doornob, and failing horribly. It was pitch black, though her eyes were slowly beginning to get accustomed to the darkness.

"This was probably Kisame's plan." Deidara said sadly.

"So... we're gunna be stuck here for awhile?" Sakura asked the blonde, expecting to heard 'yes'.

"Oh, yeah. Definately." He replied, sitting against the wall. "It's going to be a very long day, Sakura."

* * *

**Lol xD THEY'RE TRAPPED IN THE CLOSET!**

**Well, didja like the chapter? I dunno if it was funny, but I hope it was good! I'm not trying to rush any romance, it's just minor flirting for now.**

**But, ohhh! Hidan was jealous!**

**And we can only imagine what's going to happen in that closet. A few hours in heaven, perhaps? Teehee. I'm so evil, with my cursed suspence!**

**Well, here's the AWESOME LIST OF REVIEWERS (haha Wolfie, I had to say it!)**

BankotsuxKagome

xxsakuraxisxthexbestxx

Wolfie

kisha

kunochi sakura

lili

Shadow Quil

Where.Are.You.My.Love

Akatsuki No-Nemo

wctheraikage

Fairy Of Anime

midday

Lady V-chan

gaara-fan.neko-chan

naruto-ddrchamp

BlUe-EyEd-NiNjA-of ThE UsA

Laliz

LitoxShorti

I-Love-Akatsuki

Akatsuki-Dawn of Love

Dendra

samurifox25

gothix29

cherry lxl blossoms

Torizzllle

sayaisawesome

JenKonoha

ScarletFirez

DragonMaster Reborn

**THANKS SO MUCH !**

-iiMNOTOKAY


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Welcome to the fifth chapter of Shut Me Up! I really cannot believe it's already the fifth chapter, time has just flown by while writing this, it's been such a blast!**

**Well, as usual, I'd LOVE to thank the reviewers! You guys make my world go 'round xD -HUGGLEZ-**

**Rhianna Midori- glad to see you pointed that fact out! I am aware that they could just bust open the door, but you'll see later in the chapter why they don't. :)**

**This chapter is about Sakura and Deidara being trapped in the closet. Hahaha, this was so fun to write. I hope it's entertaining enough for ya! All they're really going to do is talk and maybe... PERHAPS there will be some action! But, hey, I'm not garanteeing anything!**

**Disclaimer: Lalala. If I owned Naruto, people would prolly protest because it'd turn out all horribly romantic with hardly any fighting and ish. But, I'd like it. Teehee.**

**NOTE! I have a poll in my profile pertaining to this story, so check it outt :)**

* * *

**Shut Me Up. Chapter Five.**

Kisame grinned to himself as he returned back downstairs.

'Plan DAS, part one complete! This is going to be great...' He thought to himself.

"Where's Deidara and Sakura?" Tobi asked Kisame, also wondering why he was grinning. Kisame's grinned widened.

"Deidara fell and cut his head open, so Sakura's healing him. She said she'd get back to us later, and not to come upstairs because she'd need peace and quiet. And his cut looked narly." Kisame explained, amazed by his own cleverness.

Itachi looked at Kisame, who winked at him. Itachi slowly and almost unnoticably shook his head. He couldn't believe Hidan and Tobi would actually believe this crap Kisame called a lie.

'How did these people get into Akatsuki...' Itachi thought to himself, opening the door to leave.

"Come on, then. Let's go. The sooner we leave, the sooner Sakura and Deidara will be joining us." Itachi spoke quietly, motioning for the others to walk out.

Hidan and Tobi followed Itachi's orders, and Kisame chuckled when he passed Itachi.

"They believed it." Kisame said to an unamused Itachi.

"They aren't as smart as we thought, although that was a somewhat believably story. Deidara can be more than a little clumsy at times." Itachi replied, walking through the doorway, closing the door behind him.

"Itachi, they're going to have a very entertaining day." Kisame said, before catching up with the others.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura's head rest against the hard, dark wall. Her eyes had just adjusted completely to the tiny amount of light in the room, and she was grateful for it. She never liked not knowing what was around her and what could possibly occur.

Deidara scratch his nose.

"Well, what can we do to pass the time?" He asked, playing with a piece of his long hair. Sakura shrugged.

"Beats me. There's really nothing good in this closet..." Sakura said, looking around her at the piled of junk. She was amazing at how Kisame could trash such an empty space in not even a day's worth of time.

"I think I'm sitting on something." Deidara said, attempting to lift his butt off the ground to grap something underneath him, but failing horribly. The two were unfortunately squished awfully close to one another, though there was some space in between them if they bended their legs rather uncomfortably.

"Alright, let's get comfortable, since we are probably going to be stuck in here all day. You spread your legs out on the right, and I get to spread mine out on the left." Sakura suggested, beginning to cramp up a bit.

"Sounds good to me, un." Deidara replied, unbending his legs with a relieved sigh. The two of them both took notice that their legs were lightly brushing one another's.

"Tobi pissing you off yet, un?" Deidara asked with a smile. Sakura sighed.

"He's beginning to, yes. He's just a little to hyper for my tastes, I'm afriad." She replied, looking down at her shoes.

"That's a shame, because I thought he was just beginning to become a little fond of you, cherry blossom." Deidara said, smirking. Sakura shot him a puzzled look.

"Cherry blossom?" She asked, already knowing what he was going to say next.

"Well, that is what your name translates to, after all. Plus the house certainly fits your name, with the cherry blossoms ungraved into the mold. Also, your hair is sorta pink, un." Deidara explained slowly. Nothing like a conversation to pass time.

"You noticed the engraving?" Sakura asked, a little surprised. No one had ever pointed that out to her before.

Deidara chuckled lightly.

"Of course, un. I am an artist, and most artists pick up on tiny, miniscule details like that. It really does come in great handy when you're out in the wilderness and such, or being followed by someone." Deidara explained briefly. Sakura nodded.

"You're the first person to ever notice that engraving. I was bored one day and decided the place needed a girly touch to it..."

"You did it very well, I'll give you that." Deidara said, sounding impressed.

"So, what art do you do?" Sakura questioned the blonde. A smile graced his lips.

"Clay, un. I was... destined to sculp, you could say."

"How so?" Sakura asked. Deidara's smile grew even wider.

"Because of these." He said, holding up his hands for the medic-nin to see. There they were, two identical mouths, smiling back at Sakura, smacking their lips. Sakura nearly jumped.

"Woah..." She said, trying to get a better look at them. Deidara looked pleased of himself.

"You can touch, them" He said happily. Sakura immediately stroked a mouth with her pointer finger, and its tongue traced her motions. She felt the razor-sharp teeth, and pulled back.

"I've never seen anything like that before." Sakura said, in awe. Deidara looked like the happiest man on the face of the planet.

"Yep, I'm a one-of-a-kind, un!" The two smiled at each other, forgetting for a moment they were trapped in a closet.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Kisame, Itachi, Hidan and Tobi all walked in silence, at least until Tobi asked an annoying question for the tenth time.

"When are we going to get there?" Kisame slapped his forehead, Itachi sighed, and Hidan made a motion to strangle the boy.

"I DON'T KNOW, TOBI." Kisame replied, glaring at the masked face. Tobi was uneffected by Kisame's anger, and continued walking happily down the street.

Although it had only been a few minutes, it had seemed like hours with Tobi's constant questioning. The three other Akatsuki members spend quite a bit of their walk figuring out a way to get Tobi to shut the hell up.

"Tobi! Want to play a game?" Kisame asked enthusiastically. Tobi's form jumped.

"Tobi does! What game, Kisame?"

"It's called the don't talk game. Whoever doesn't talk the longest is named Awesomest Person of the Day. Ready? GO!" Kisame shouted with a smile, glad that he finally found a way to shut Tobi up.

Itachi sighed, sounding very, very relieved. Hidan smirked.

"I spy with my god-damn fucking eye a restaurant." Hidan spoke, pointing to a very modern looking building, which looked somewhat crowded. Tobi chirped happily, Kisame sighed, obviously very relieved, and Itachi said nothing.

"YOU LOST, HIDAN! Oops!" Tobi spoke, covering up his mouth, which to his dismay was covered by his mask.

The fearsome foursome quickly entered the building, when a thought struck Kisame.

'Wait. Sakura and Deidara could just bust open the door. But will either of them really want to get out of there? But, this is the beauty of my plan. If they both join us here soon, I'll know for sure that they can't stand each other. But if they're still in the closet by the time we get back, I'll know that they definately can stand each other. This is great!' Kisame grinned.

"Are you hungry, Kisame?" Tobi asked, noticing Kisame's wide grin.

"I'm always hungry, kid." He replied, going up to a waitress.

"Party of four. We're kind of in town with business with the Hokage, so it'd be best if you just sit us right away." Kisame explained, looking at his nails. The waitress first looked nervously at their clothing, but probably decided it was best not to keep guests of the Hokage waiting, seated them quietly.

"Are you ready to order, uhm, sir?"

Hidan smirked.

"Oh, yes, we're ready."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura and Deidara were chatting about some artsy topic, but in the back of her mind, Sakura was well aware she could simply punch open the door and be free.

But then she thought about it.

'Would it really kill me to spend some quality time with a new housemate? Plus, it's not that bad, Deidara is pretty cool once you talk to him and he opens up. I would be exhausted going out to town today, anyway.'

A thought escaped from the deep depths of the back of her mind.

'You don't mind spending time with him.'

Sakura discarded that thought, and said something completely off-topic to Deidara.

"I just realized. I can break open that door." Deidara's eyes widened, then returned to normal.

"That would be terrific. My legs will be free at last, un!" He said, rubbing his sore legs. Sakura smiled.

"I don't know any I hadn't thought of that earlier, actually. I guess I don't really function properly in the morning..." Sakura lied while trying to get up, which took her some time. Sitting down in a cramped position for too long sure can mess you up.

Sakura's fist pumped with chakra, and Deidara stared at its almost creepy glow. Only a moment later, the door was broken into pieces, and a bright light bounced into the small space.

"Ow!" Deidara covered his eyes. "The light, un!' Sakura did the same.

"Yeah, it feels so good to walk, though..." Sakura said, stretching her limbs. Deidara walked out and sighed, smiling to himself. Sakura glanced over to his hands, whose mouths were smiling and licking their lips.

"Should we even bother going to find them?" Sakura asked, reffering to the other housemates.

"I don't think it'd be worth it, un. We didn't know where they were going in the first place, and even if we knew where they were, they could be on the move." Deidara spoke, checking a clock on the wall, which read 10:00 AM.

"That's true. Well, I'm starving, so why don't we go downstairs." Sakura opened the door to the hallway, and walking towards the staircase. Deidara hesitated for a moment, and decided to follow her.

"If I had just had my bag with me, I could have busted us out of there the moment we got stuck in there. And we would have had enough time to beat up Kisame too, un." Deidara spoke conversationally, going down the stairs. Sakura laughed.

"Deidara, I think any ninja could have broken out of a closet if they were thinking properly. Why would you need your bag, anyway?"

"It contains all of my art materials."

"Why would you need clay to blow up a door?" Sakura asked, looking over her shoulder to view Deidara's face.

Deidara smirked. His eye seemed to glow, his face looked so alive! You could tell at an instant that art was definately Deidara's passion.

"Because. Art is a bang!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

The waitress stared at the Akatsuki members, mouth open.

"Uhh. Would you mind repeating your... order?" She asked, trying not to look like an idiot.

"Of course, of course. I'll have five orders of the fish, raw, please, with a 16 ounce steak." Kisame repeated, looking innocently at the waitress.

"Just for you?"

"Yes."

The waitress sighed.

"And you, sir?" She said, pointing to Hidan.

"Do you have any sheep hearts?" He asked, glancing at the menu half-heartedly.

"Uh, no, sir."

"Damn. I'll have a hamburger, then." He said, closing the menu and looking somewhat dissapointed. The waitress took down some notes on her pad.

"Alright. You?" Tobi grinned underneath his mask.

"Tobi will have macaroni and cheese!" Hidan smacked his forehead. The waitress seemed relieved that there was at least one seemingly normal person in the group.

"You?" Itachi looked up.

"Nothing." Itachi spoke plainly, resting his head in his palm.

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Quite." He spoke, sounding very final about his dinner choice.

"Alright, your orders will be out soon." The waitress said, walking away very quickly.

"What a bitch. How could they not have sheep hearts." Hidan said scornfully.

"She made it sound like eating that much was a_ bad_ thing." Kisame spoke, rolling his jet black, shark-like eyes.

"Tobi thought she was pretty!"

"Tobi, you say fucking everyone is pretty." Hidan replied, cursing very casually, as usual. "First, you said Deidara looked pretty in that damn shirt he got, and let me tell you something, you bastard. Deidara did not appreciate that compliment, but it was funny as hell. Then you said that Sakura bitch was pretty, and we all know how delusional you must have fucking been that god-damn day." He concluded, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Wow. You really needed to get something off your chest, eh? What's made you so stressed out?" Kisame's eyebrow was raised.

"Excuse me, sir, could you watch your language, please? My children are with me, and they repeat a lot of what they hear..." A woman spoke hastily to Hidan from a table next to theirs.

"Alright. Oh, and lady?" Hidan spoke as innocently as possible.

"Yes?"

"FUCK OFF." He roared. The woman's mouth gaped open, and her two small children smiled.

"Mommy, what does fuck mean?" The younger girl asked, tugging on the hem of her mothers' skirt. The mom stared horrified at her children.

"That sounds cool! Hey Keiko, fuck off!" The boy child said to his sister, Keiko. The mother looked as if she had just seen the ghost of Micheal Jackson (A/N: heheh, I'm so mean.). She glared at Hidan.

"Listen, buddy!" She began, pointing a skinny finger at him. "You better shut the..." She looked momentarily at her children. "...heck up right now, or else you're going to be in some serious trouble!" Hidan sniggered.

"Hear that, Tobi? This bitch has got looks and guts... Damn, she just has it all." Hidan snarled. The woman narrowed her eyes and walked out of the restaurant with her two children, who were still cursing each other off, unaware of what they were really saying.

"Hidan, you can't continue this behavior. We're going to wear out our welcome all too quickly if you keep teaching children curses, and then we'll never be able to complete our real mission. And you know that the real mission isn't about tracking down Orochimaru, at least not at the moment. We can't blow it." Itachi spoke quietly, making sure that the three and only the three heard him.

"Alright, Itachi. But dammit, I taught those kids well."

* * *

**Ehh, I'm not really sure if I liked that chapter as much as I thought I would. But, I hope you liked it!** BUT I LIKED THE ENDING, SO YAYS! 

**It was really more of a plot-device or whatever? Like, now you know that the Akatsuki ARE in fact doing something evil. What a surprise.**

**I wanted to put more romance, but I didn't wanna rush anything. If I randomly put that Sakura and Deidara started making out, I think it would be waaay too OOC, and I really do not like writing OOC pieces.**

**Well, it was still a completely awesome chapter to write!**

**Please Review!**

**THANKS TO ALL CHAPTER FOUR REVIEWERS!**

Siie-Chan, _xxSpecialxNinjaxRaexTaliaxx_, **midday**, Lady V-chan, _My House Of Cards_, **Akatsuki-Dawn of Love**, Chocolat-Chan, _DeiDei-kunsgirl_, **demona013**, animelover123456, _Chire_, **summer**, Clairesa-chan, _BlUe-EyEd-NiNjA-of ThE UsA_, **PinkxxxReaper**, lili, _DragonMaster Reborn_, **Rhianna Midori**, Shadow Quil, _Dendra_, **GoddesPhoenix3173**, JenKonoha, _LitoxShorty_, **I-Love-Akatsuki**, samurifox25, _deoxy_, **Shoujo x**, sportchic21, _Laliz_, **Kisha**, InuyashaMistress25, _KanamaruRush_

Holy cow... 32 reviews?! You guys spoil me! I love you all so much for this!

JenKonoha- lol, woohoo! the review button is now not as far down, hehe!

**THANKS!**

-iiMNOTOKAY


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys! Welcome to chapter SIX of Shut Me Up!**

**First of all, I'd just like to thank every single one of you reviewers! You all make my day, and when I saw that I got over 139 reviews total for the first five chapters, I was completely in shock. You guys never fail to make my day! **

**Gakaigal- I love all of your super-long supportive reviews :) Us Deidara lovers need to stick together, hehe (un!)!**

**Wolfie- Oh, I'm planning on doing the very same thing one day, haha. I'm glad you love the story! Trust me, I know alll about being grounded. heheh.**

**Dendra- Thanks for all of your reviews! Lol your Deidara-like way of speaking always brightens my day hahah!**

**k i m i - AkatsukixSakura forever :)**

**Sorry about the long wait, I've been busy it being the holiday season and all. Updates will speed up after Christmas, but I'm going on vacation in February, so that's just a heads-up, since I won't be able to update for ten days or so. But, I should be good for now!**

**Now... Without further ado!**

**ON TO THE CHAPTER.**

**Okay, maybe I lied. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Shut Me Up. Chapter Six.**

Sakura smiled as she poured the steaming liquid into two equal-sized coffee mugs. She had been doing a lot of this lately, tea always seemed to relax her. And in the current situation, she was in need of some relaxation.

Deidara stood in front of the refridgerator, glancing at the vast food selection.

"Are you feeling french toast, or eggs, or what?" He asked, head poking our from the sterling silver door. Sakura shrugged.

"Doesn't ma-" She was cut-off from the sound of the doorbell ringing, and unfortunately whoever was at the door felt the need to ring it 10-odd times.

"Naruto..." She said to herself, motioning for Deidara to wait a moment and then dashing off. Sakura quickly opened the wooden door to see a smiling, happy Naruto.

"Hi, Sakura!" He said, taking a step inside the house. Sakura greeted the Kyuubi holder and let him in. Naruto gave the kunoichi a quick hug, and immediately noticed another chakra presence in the house.

"Who's here?" He asked, peering into the hallway. Sakura's face whitened.

"Uh, Deidara. He's from the... Akatsuki." Naruto bounded into the kitchen before she could finish her sentence. Sakura sighed and followed after him. She new somehow this would not turn out well. Even if Naruto would try to be corteous, which she doubted, Deidara and Naruto would simply not ever get along. At least, as long as the Akatsuki hunted the tailed beasts.

Much to Sakura's surprise, she found that Naruto had not tried to kill Deidara, and the two were actually shaking hands. Although Naruto wore a twisted, sour smile and Deidara looked rather annoyed, it was still a nice gesture.

"...Nice to see... you again." Naruto said in between clamped teeth. Deidara smirked.

"Ditto, un." He replied, letting go of Naruto's hand, which was trying to crush his own. Sakura sweat dropped, anime style.

"Well, it's nice too see you two are aquianted." Sakura cheered, attempting to make the best out of a not so terrific situation. Deidara laughed and Naruto nearly growled.

"Yeah, we're aquianted." Naruto spoke bitterly.

"So, Naruto... What are you here for exactly?" Sakura asked. If she kept the two talking for much longer, she was pretty sure a room in her precious house would be destroyed. Naruto smiled.

"I dunno, just wanted to check in to see how things were. Can't a friend surprise a friend every once in awhile?" He said with his classic fox grin. Sakura smiled.

"Well, things have been pretty good so far. There's really nothing to worry about. The Akatsuki are actually pretty well-behaved for the most part, and seeing that I haven't been raped or stabbed yet, they seem somewhat normal. Right, _Dei_?" Sakura spoke, turning to Deidara who smiled.

"Right, _Saku_." He replied, putting emphasis in Sakura's new pet name. When Sakura wasn't looking he quickly shot an annoyed glare at Naruto, who in return flipped him the bird. Sakura sighed.

"I know you two aren't on the best of terms, but could you at least pretend to be nice towards one another? Since we will have to work together to find Sasuke, I think we should try to at least be somewhat friendly towards each other. Couldn't you just try to be nice, please? For me?" Sakura sniffed. Naruto knew Sasuke was a touchy subject with her, and when she was stressed bringing up Sasuke didn't exactly help.

Deidara felt a pang of guilt and displeasure in the bottom of his gut. Was is really right of him to use Sakura in this way? Just to get one little thing? One thing that could easily be aqquired by other means, after all.

'Am I having... doubts?' Deidara thought to himself in awe. He quickly shoved that idea out of his head and assumed he was just nervous about the mission.

"Don't worry, Sakura, I'll try to be nice for now on! Even though I do think they're all sadistic bastards." Naruto spoke with a smile, turning towards Deidara.

"I'll be nice, _Saku_." He replied, trying to rub in the fact that he and Sakura were in good terms right in Naruto's face. Girls weren't the only sneaky ones in the word, guys could backstab and be nasty to each other, too.

Sakura could feel the tension in the air, but smiled nontheless.

'Hey, at least they're both _attempting_ to make sacrifices for me. Key word: attempting...' She thought to herself while grinning like a fool. She was damn sure that as soon as she turned away someone would make a face or flip the other off.

"I know it's going to be tough, but after we find Sasuke and all of this is over you can try to kill each other or whatever." She exclaimed, wondering if they ever would find Sasuke.

'Hopefully after all of this they won't want to kill each other...' She said in her mind. If her planned worked out the way it did, the Akatsuki and Konoha would become friendly with one another. Unfortunately, things hardly ever go as planned, and Sakura knew that from many experiances. All she could do was hope.

"Alright. How about we all sit down in the family room and watch some TV..." Naruto suggested, walking into the large room. Sakura and Deidara followed suite. As soon as they all sat down and flipped on the television screen, Naruto tried to make conversation.

"So... when are we expected to start our 'quest' to find Sasuke exactly?" Sakura and Deidara looked at each other and shrugged.

"They really just got here, after all. I think we'll probably have a meeting, discuss information and plans, and then set out. It'll probably take a week or two, really." Sakura replied, estimating the hunt for Sasuke.

"I don't even know anything about Sasuke's location, or Orochimaru. I guess because I joined after he left, so I don't know all too much about him, except Sasori was trying to find him or something, un." Deidara said, looking at the screen and avioding eye-contact.

"Then who has the information?" Sakura questioned him.

"Itachi, as usual, un."

Shivers ran up and down Sakura's spine. She wondered why she was so... nervous about that man, so afraid. The mere thought of him creeped her out, although he hadn't done or said anything to her to make her feel that way. But perhaps that was the cause of it...

"Itachi seems a lot like Sasuke. They're both secretive and quiet." Sakura spoke up, surprised herself that she was talking about the brothers in such a causal manner. Deidara frowned.

"Itachi isn't very appreciative of much. Especially my art... he thinks it's a waste."

"That's not nice. You know, I've never seen you sculpt something, yet." Sakura said with a smile. Naruto rolled his eyes behind Sakura's head. Deidara's frown turned upside down.

"I'll have to show you on day, un."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

After finishing their meal in peace... or maybe I shouldn't exactly say peace.

If you consider seriously pissing off a random mother, annoying the hell out of your waitress, being way louder than necassary and threatening every single human being that looks at you the wrong way peaceful, then yes, it was very peaceful.

"Where the hell is Sakura and Deidara?" Hidan casually questioned the others, looking around the group. Kisame grinned.

"What are you, jealous of Deidara or something?" Kisame asked, poking Hidan in the ribs, who looked flush.

"No." He pouted. Tobi gasped.

"Hidan didn't curse! Usually when he doesn't curse he's lying! Hidan likes Sakura!" Tobi roared as Hidan's face got red. Whether it was out of anger or embarrassment, the world may never know.

"You did seem grumpy after the whole accident last night... I dunno, Hidan, it looks like you've got some feelings for Miss Haruno." Kisame enjoyed this teasing very much and could definately tell that Hidan was getting pissed off. Itachi listened to the conversation.

"Listen, you fuzzballs. I am not jealous of that... girly-man." Hidan said, defending himself. If he got too pissed off, wouldn't it seem pretty obvious?

"DON'T CALL DEIDARA A GIRLY-MAN! JUST BECAUSE HE HAS BETTER LUCK WITH THE LADIES THAN YOU DO..." Tobi screeched, defending his 'hero'. Hidan rolled his purple eyes.

"Oh, please. I could get way more bitches than him with my hands tied behind my fucking back!" Hidan retorted, motioning shackles on his hands.

"What does having your hands tied behind your back have to do with picking up girls." Itachi asked dryly, making it sound more like a statement than a question, which he did often. Hidan gave him the one-finger salute and 'hmphed'.

"Then why don't we make a little competition out of this, Hidan." Kisame suggestion, his grin widening.

"What kind of competition?" Hidan asked, obviously interested.

"It'll be between you and dear 'ole Deidara. We're going to see who can get Sakura to fall in love with them first, since you are 'such a pimp'." Kisame explained, while Hidan thought about it.

"I don't see a friggin point in it... I'm obviously going to win." Hidan scoffed, trying to get Kisame to forget about it, which he seriously doubted he would.

"Well, if there's an assured victory, might as well go through with it. You don't want to be a wimp, do you Hidan." Itachi stated with a tiny smirk. Hidan glared.

"Fine. Whatever. May the best man... me, obviously... win."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Naruto had just left, and Sakura saw him out the door. It was Deidara and Sakura, all alone again. Neither of them particularly minded, it was just that they were worried the Akatsuki would arrive home at a bad moment or something of that sort.

"So, how do you like everyone so far, un?" Deidara asked, looking into Sakura's emerald eyes, and she stared back into his gorgeous blue ones. Sakura smiled.

"Tobi, like I said before, has good intentions. But... he gets a little too perky at times. I think I should hide the sugar from him." Sakura concluded, and Deidara laughed lightly.

"I'm going to have to agree with you on that one, un." Sakura giggled. "What about... Kisame?" Sakura thought for a moment.

"He's funny. And he's nice, so he's fine with me. Though he does eat a lot..."

"He's kinda self-conscience about that, un." Deidara said seriously. Sakura gasped.

"Really?" She said, astonished. Sakura thought Kisame didn't have any issues or anything.

"Nahh." Deidara said, chuckling. Sakura poked him in the ribcage and laughed along with him.

"Alright... Itachi."

"Hmm..." Sakura bagan. "He scares me a little bit. I guess because I don't know him well. I'm not very comfortable around him, but I'd like to know him better."

"Well put. Okay, Hidan." Deidara said, rolling his blue eyes. Sakura sighed.

"He's strange, perverted, foul-mouthed, but he's nice enough. I'd rather him be like the way he is than be a complete jerk, you know? I'm not too happy about what happened in my room with the whole doll thing the other day, either. I don't like Hidan, but I don't hate him. At least, not yet. My feelings for him are on the fence." Sakura concluded. Deidara smiled.

"Now it's my turn, un!" Deidara said happily. Sakura giggled.

"Well, I think out of everyone else in the house, you're one of the easiest to talk to, for starters. Not to mention your nice and sweet and a really good friend. I have to say, I think you'd be the best person to be stuck in a closet with." Sakura finished, laughing along with Deidara.

"That's always good to hear, un." He said, smiling. The two sat in comfortable silence until they heard a 'BOOM' and jumped suddenly.

"The TV..." Sakura said, hand over her heart in surprise. Deidara's eyes were wide. Sakura stared at Deidara's hair for a moment, finally speaking up.

"Deidara... why do you wear your hair like that?" Sakura asked him, and he looked taken aback. "No offense, I mean I like it that way." He smiled warmly at her.

"None taken. No one's asked me that before. I don't really know why... I guess because it keeps my hair out of my face. But then again, my bangs already do that, un." Deidara explained, pulling the hair-tie out of his blonde locks, letting his hair flow down his face.

Sakura stared. She couldn't help but stare, any person with eyesight would stare. She began to wonder why the hell he ever wore it up.

He looked damn good.

Deidara chuckled nervously, noticing the oogling girl. Sakura broke out of her trance.

"Sorry, I... zoned. Why don't you wear your hair like that? It looks... good." Sakura said, pointing to his shiny, thick locks. Deidara's eyes frowned.

"Eh, they said I looked like a girl, un." He stated, hand-combing a section of his hair. Sakura frowned.

"You look more girly with it up. You should leave it down. It looks really good." Deidara's face lit up.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Sakura replied with a smile

A loud noise was heard from the hallway, interrupting their nice 'moment'.

"WE'RE HOME!" A familiar voice boomed, belonging to Tobi. This was a cue for Sakura and Deidara to sigh, and they laughed at their timing.

"Should we go greet them?" Sakura asked, not looking all too happy. Deidara chuckled.

"I suppose, un." He replied, getting up and giving Sakura a hand.

"Thank you." Sakura spoke, taking it and following Deidara to the hallway.

Itachi, Kisame, Hidan and Tobi were standing there, taking their shoes off.

"How'd you get out? I mean... WHAT A SURPRISE YOU'RE ALL BETTER, DEIDARA." Kisame said with a fake smile. Deidara glared at him.

"Easy there, tiger." Kisame said to Deidara, patting him on his blonde head. Deidara mumbled a number of curses under his breath.

"Deidara, you're starting to sound like Hidan!" Tobi cheered, pointing to the grumpy looking silver haired member of the Akatsuki. Hidan shrugged.

"Kisame, why did you lock me and Deidara in a closet." Sakura asked Kisame, sounding more threatening than she meant to. Kisame scratched the back of his head.

"Kisame, that's fucking funny. You told us Deidara was in a life-threatening situation you GOD DAMN LIAR." Hidan cursed, eyes narrowing in the direction of the shark-like man. Itachi sighed.

"You were stupid enough to believe that? Leader was right. You are pathetic." Itachi spoke quietly, blinking. Tobi's shoulders slouched, and gave Kisame puppy-eyes from under the mask.

"You lied to Tobi, Kisame?!" Tobi asked Kisame, sounding like he was about to cry. Kisame continued scratching the back of his head.

"Eh... Yeah. Anyways, Deidara join me and Hidan, would ya? We have some matters to discuss." Kisame said, jumping over the topic and pointing towards the kitchen.

"Uh, ohkay, un." Deidara replied, walking slowly into the kitchen with Hidan.

Sakura's eyesbrows were cocked.

"What was that for?" She asked the remaining two members.

"Gay club." Itachi spoke, walking into the family room, smirking. Sakura giggled.

"Itachi, you mean gay as in happy, right? Deidara isn't gay, right? RIGHT?" Tobi yelled, and Sakura sweatdropped.

"That's something to think about, Tobi." Itachi replied, flicking on the television while Sakura burst into fits of giggles.

Itachi smirked.

* * *

**Well, didja like it? It wasn't very funny, or witty, but eh. Better than some other chapters I've written! When I read it over, I felt that it seemed really short... Maybe it's because I'm a fast reader? Ah, well **

**Sorry again about the late update. I got busy :( But I really hope you liked it!**

**Soo, remember to review! Reviews are proven to increase my writing skills, hehe :)**

**THANKS TO ALL CHAPTER FIVE REVIEWERS!**

My House Of Cards, lili, Gakaigal, Sorrowflame, The Galaxia Chronicler, JenKonoha, Inuyashamistress25, samurifox25, PinkxxxReaper, I-Love-Akatsuki, wctheraikage, Dendra, Lady V-chan, demona013, midday, cherry-blossom-of-your-dreams, Shoujo x, BlUe-EyEd-NiNjA-of ThE UsA, Wolfie, gothix29, '.applesoda.', DragonMaster Reborn, GoddessPhoenix3173, lili, Lili, Chire, Fairy of Anime, Akatsuki-Dawn of Love, Chocolat-Chan, LitoxShorty, Siie-Chan, iheartsadpandas, Kisha, k i m i - m o n o g a t a r i, Aoko-san, cherry lxl blossoms

**THANKS SO MUCH ! I LOVE ALL OF YOU SO MUCH YOU GUYS MAKE MY LIFE COMPLETE :) hahah**

**-iiMNOTOKAY**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Welcome to chapter seven of Shut Me Up!**

**A biggg thanks to all of the reviewers, whom will be listed at the end up the chapter :) Thank you all! -gives lovee-**

**To all reviewers who comment on Deidara's smexy hair - dayumm straight, ladies **

**Rhianna Midori - Thank you :) I try to be enthusiastic for all of my stories, which reminds me I seriously need to update another story I'm nearly done with **

**Dendra - Hehehe, Hidan will be doing some sneaky stuff in the upcoming chapters!**

**Lili - Yes, Itachi will definately be added a lot more in this chapter.**

**Wolfie - hahah, glad to hear about this being the happiest day of your life and your un-groundedness! Thanks for the reviews sooo much, and I'm jealous. I wanna learn how to sing holiday songs in Japanese :)**

**Gakaigal - Thank you soo much for taking your time to PM me your review since it wasn't working! I lufff all of your super-long reviews, and I'm glad you love the story!**

**Well, onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: DANGER. In order to prevent harm or injury, aviod reading while drinking, eating, watching children, running, swimming, biking, or taking part of other physical activity. Some assembly is required. iiMNOTOKAY does not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Shut Me Up. Chapter Seven.**

Deidara shifted his weight from his left foot to his right. He was standing in the kitchen with Hidan and Kisame, who was wearing his classic grin. Hidan looked aggitated.

"Well..." Deidara began as Hidan sighed.

"Okay. Well, Hidan has made up a little contest and it concerns you." Kisame said simply, Hidan rolled his eyes. Deidara's eyebrows cocked.

"If there is anything gay in it, I refuse, un." Deidara spoke, crossing his slender arms. The two men in front of him smirked.

"There is nothing gay about it... unless Sakura happens to be a man. Which I doubt she is..." Kisame started, as Deidara's eyes widened.

"Oh, so this has to do with Sakura, un?!" He retorted, a little angered.

"If you can't handle it, then step out of the kitchen now, bastard." Hidan sneered. Kisame sighed.

"No need for cussing, Hidan. Deidara, the contest is like this. You and Hidan will be competing for Sakura's heart." He said with a smile reaching his ears.

"That's pretty lame." Deidara replied, beginning to lose interest in the competition.

"Fine, then I guess I'll get Sakura all to myself..." Hidan retorted with a perverted-looking smirk. Deidara thought twice about it.

"You know what, un? Fine. We'll see who wins. I don't think she'd choose some religious immortal wack-job over myself, but okay. It's on Hidan." Deidara said simply with a small smile.

"I don't think she'd choose some pansy-ass over me, either buddy. Let the games begin!" Hidan jeered, shaking Deidara's hand roughly.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura, Itachi and Tobi sat peacefully on the couch. A comfortable silence fell amongst them, at least until Sakura felt the need to ask Itachi a rather personal question.

"Hey... Itachi?" Sakura spoke quietly. Itachi looked up at her.

"Yes?" He replied, giving her full attention.

Sakura chewed on her lip. "Why did you... er... kill your whole clan? And then just leave Sasuke?" Itachi blinked. He looked as if he was thinking about his reply.

"To get stronger. To prove my strength. And to prove my loyalty to the Akatsuki." He finished. Sakura nodded.

"So, if I wanted to join the Akatsuki, I'd have to kill my clan?" Sakura asked.

"Not necessarily. You would just have to prove your loyalty to the Akatsuki, and that you have no problem with letting go of your past. Once you join Akatsuki, you pretty much forget about your past. It's all about the future." Itachi replied. Sakura was in awe.

"Wow... I never knew that..."

"Most people don't. Why, are you considering joining us? You'd give Tsunade a heart attack in you did, I'm sure." Itachi asked Sakura. Sakura smiled.

"No, I'm not thinking of joining... at least, not at the moment. But, you really never know, I suppose..." She spoke, gazing up at the ceiling for a breif moment. Itachi's blank expression changed to a thoughtful one, though just for a moment.

"You would make a good addition. If you got just a little stronger, you'd be in no problem. We only have one medic, and he's so-so..." Itachi said, looking at Sakura's striking green eyes.

"That's true. Well, I suppose we'll see what the future holds in store for me." Sakura replied with a smile and a wink.

Itachi's mouth twitched upwards, as if he was about to smile as well, but he was interrupted by a very loud Akatsuki member.

"What the fuck are you guys watching?" Hidan inquired the three, taking a seat next to Sakura. At a glance at the television, one could assume that the show they were watching was for children under the age of five.

"Hidan, we all know you love these shows, un." Deidara retorded, taking the other available seat next to Sakura. Sakura cocked an eyebrow at the two boy's actions. Kisame quietly walked into the room and took a seat next to Itachi.

Itachi silently looked at Kisame, motioning towards Hidan and Deidara. Kisame just smiled innocently. Itachi sighed.

"Sakura, what are we all gunna do now? Just hang around, un?" Deidara questioned Sakura, with a tiny smile. Sakura thought for a moment.

"I think we're going to watch some movies." She replied simply with a smile.

"What kind of movies?!" Tobi asked the girl with fright, begging that it wasn't Child's Play again.

"DRAMA!" Sakura said happily while the men groaned. "Ah, be quiet. I like them."

"Hell yeah, me too." Hidan replied.

"Hidan, stop being a suck-up, un." Deidara retorted, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not sucking-up, I'm merely voicing my opinions on drama flicks." Hidan spoke with a straight face. Tobi pointed a menacing finger at the man.

"He didn't curse! He's lying!" Tobi cried while the rest of the Akatsuki laughed.

"Obviously." Kisame said, turning his attention to Sakura. "Why don't you just pop in the movie so we can get this over with."

"Okay!" Sakura smiled, taking a random CD out of her mass movie collection, and placing it inside the DVD player. She motioned for Tobi to get popcorn from the kitchen, and Tobi ran off to do so.

When Tobi returned with a bowl filled with white, buttery goodness, the movie had already begun. A wide smile made its way on Sakura's face. The handsome actor, who was playing the main character, had walked his way on the screen. Deidara and Hidan nearly groaned.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

About thirty minutes into the movie, the five men stared in confusion at the screen. They had no clue how the hell woman actually enjoyed these movies, nontheless watched them at all.

Deidara glared at the man on screen who had seemed to be captivating all of Sakura's attention. He heard her 'awe' as the main character announced his undying love to a pretty actress. Deidara was disgusted, but saw it was the perfect opportunity for himself to make somewhat of a move.

His hand sneaked it's way over towards Sakura's hand, which was laying innocently on the couch next to her leg. Deidara's eyes followed his hand's movement.

When his right hand finally reached its destination, he nearly yelled out of joy when he saw a tiny smile appear on Sakura's pale face. He felt his heart beating inside his chest awfully loudly, and he was surprised how Sakura managed to ignore the loud beating.

Deidara smirked as he saw Sakura nearly jump off of the couch when his hand's tongue slithered across Sakura's hand. She silently turned her head to Deidara.

"Ah, sorry, Dei. You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"No, _Saku_. I should be the one apologizing." Deidara replied, wearing a smile that resembled a smirk an awful lot. Hidan glared at Deidara for using his pet name for Sakura.

The three returned to their somewhat peaceful state and continued watching the movie.

Oh, the war had definately begun.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Another thirty minutes later, about an hour into the movie, the five men all had very different opinions on chick flicks. These opinions were easily demonstrated through their current thoughts.

Tobi sat on the floor in complete awe. 'Oh no! What will Elizabeth do?! Will she choose Ben, or Alex? Or does she actually have feelings for her best friend?! This is so suspenseful...' He thought to himself, staring at the television screen.

Kisame sat staring at the two men and the lone woman sitting on the couch opposite from him. 'Will Hidan finally make a move? Or will he wait until tomorrow... Ah, I should start taking bets on this thing...'

Itachi stared at the flashing television screen boredly, trying not to take notice of the other housemate's flirting and such. 'I don't understand why they're both fighting for her like this... they should duel for her. Maybe I'll get lucky and they'll both die...' He thought to himself.

Deidara was taking advantage to the sense of touch to get Sakura to notice him over his foul-mouthed friend. 'There's no way he's going to win over Sakura, un. I'm just trying to protect her, that's all. Anyone would want to protect Sakura from Hidan, un.'

Sakura was thouroughly enjoying all of the attention she was recieving. 'No one's ever flirted with me this much... And having two guys flirting with me? This is unbelievable! It must be karma, baby! Perhaps from being ignored by Sasuke for so long... Whoever said karma is a bitch must have no clue what they're talking about...'

Hidan was desperately trying to get Sakura to pay more attention to him than Deidara. 'I can't believe I'm loosing to that... gayass artist pansy! I must just be out of my zone. I need to get in the fucking zone. I need some beer...'

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

The movie was finally over, to the men's relief. Well, maybe except for Tobi, who seemed to think the ending was heart-felt. Sakura got up with a sniffle to turn the television off. The movie was extremely emotional, and the ending was bitter-sweet. Sakura had throughly enjoyed the movie, while the other housemates had definately not.

"That was such a good movie." Sakura exclaimed, stretching out her toned arms. The men groaned in unision.

"It was so-so..." Kisame replied.

"I don't see why Elizabeth just went for the stronger man... or why they hadn't just fought for her. I'd have to give it two stars, in my opinion." Itachi stated blankly while Sakura blinked. She hadn't realized he had paid that much attention to the chick flick, she thought he was planning on ways to kill Sasuke or something.

"Tobi thought it was wonderful! Elizabeth had a really tough decision, one that Tobi would have trouble making! I think she did the right thing by choosing her best friend though, since he was always there for her and everything. Tobi gives it four stars!" The mask-wearing Akastuki member cheered energetically while Sakura smiled.

"What did you two think of it?" Sakura asked Hidan and Deidara, who seemed to be giving each other death glares. They quickly stopped and smiled cheerfully at the kuniochi.

"Superb." Hidan spoke, voice laced with hate and sarcasm.

"It was an eye-opening flick, un." Deidara voiced, not even sure what he was talking about. Kisame rolled his eyes. Itachi sighed and Tobi bounced in place.

"Well, that killed two hours. What should we do now?" Kisame said, glancing over at a clock over the doorway. Sakura shrugged.

"How about... oh! TRUTH OR DARE!" Tobi screeched. Sakura laughed.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" She replied enthusiastically, nodding her head at the Akatsuki. Said group groaned.

"Saku, un!" Deidara protested. Itachi sighed, sounding somewhat aggrivated.

"There's no way in fucking hell!" Hidan retorted, shrugging his head. Kisame laughed.

"Please, guys! We'll only play this once, I swear! I'll never ask you for anything ever again!" Sakura pleaded.

"Fine, un."

"Push over." Kisame teased.

"Kisame, you're a shark." Deidara replied smugly.

"...I know?" Kisame spoke, wondering why Deidara was stating the obvious.

"Just thought I'd point that out, un."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

The six ninjas sat in a small circle, two of them giggling, one of them looking extremely aggitated, another one chucking, and the last two glaring at each other. All was as it should be.

"This is rediculous." Itachi huffed, arms crossed while he sat indian-style on the floor next to Sakura, who poked him in the ribs.

"Lighten up, buddy. Your going to have a great time!" Sakura replied happily, placing an empty bottle on the floor inside the circle. Hidan raised an eyebrow.

"I thought this was truth or dare? Why are we using a friggin' bottle?" Hidan inquired the woman. Sakura rolled her eyes, as if he was asking her why her hair was pink.

"Whoever the bottle lands on gets to pick a truth or dare! Geez, you guys are out of it today..." She replied, placing a hand on the bottle. "Ready? Set? SPIN!"

Round the bottle spun, round and round, until it finally began to slow down. Sakura looked up to whom it landed on.

Itachi.

"Dare." He stated plainly, hardly looking up from the bottle.

"Hm..." Sakura spoke, beginning to think. "I dare you to... walk outside with a bra and underwear on singing 'I Feel Like a Woman'!"

Itachi glared.

"No."

"You have to."

"Hn."

"You sound like Sasuke."

"I will kill you."

"I will throw out all of the dango."

Itachi paused for a moment.

"Fine. I will NOT enjoy this, however." He retorted, getting up to find a bra from Sakura's room. He returned wearing nothing but a pink lacy bra and black boxers. Sakura never noticed how toned his abs were. She felt her face get hot as she watched him hastily walk into the room and out the door. The four Akatsuki and Sakura quickly followed him.

The following scene was one remembered by everyone there that night. Itachi looked absolutely cynical as he walked down the street singing a very un-happy tune.

"Man. I feel like a woman. Woooo." Itachi spat, glaring at Sakura as he saw people opening thier doors to see what was going on outside. He made a mental note to kill Kisame who wolf-whistled at his antics.

"The best thing about being a woman... Am I done yet, Sakura?" Itachi asked in a half-hearted sing-song voice, glaring at the woman who was having a laughing seizure.

"...Yes!" She finally spat out in between snorts of laughter. Itachi sprinted back inside with the rest of the housemates following him, still laughing.

Itachi hastily tore off the bra, and Sakura felt as if she was going to bust a gut.

"Woo, Itachi, take it off!" She spoke playfully, jabbing Deidara in the ribs, who was in the middle of a rather loud "HAHA".

"You wish, Sakura." Itachi retorted, smirking. Sakura felt her face begin to tint reddish-pink again. She felt releaved as the six of them returned to the circle, some giggling still while one simply blinked.

"Itachi, aren't you going to put your cloak back on?" Kisame asked the shinobi, eyeing his quite uncovered chest.

"I don't really feel like it. It's warm in here, anyway." He replied, not changing his stiotic face. Kisame grunted in reply.

"Alright, you spin Itachi." Sakura stated, pointing towards the bottle, trying to keep her eyes away from Itachi's chest and abs. Itachi smirked.

He spun the bottle rather harshly, hoping that the person the bottle landed on would be someone he could embarrass greatly.

Itachi smirked. The bottle landed on Deidara.

"Deidara. Truth or dare." Itachi asked him blankly, smirking at the man's thoughtful face.

"Hmm... Truth, un." Deidara finally replied, looking up at Itachi nervously.

"Is it true, that when you first joined Akatsuki, Hidan hit on you because he thought you were a girl." Itachi asked him with a wide smirk, looking like a fox who had just caught its evening meal. Deidara and Hidan fumed.

"DON'T BRING ME INTO THIS, YOU PAIN IN MY ASSHOLE." Hidan spat, glaring at the sharingan-using Akatsuki member.

"Uh... unfortunately, I'm going to have to say that that's true, un." Deidara replied bitterly, though glad that it embarrassed Hidan more than himself.

"Hidan, you have homosexual feelings for Deidara?" Sakura inquired him with as much of a straight face as she could muster. Hidan's eyes narrowed.

"No, you bimbo!"

Deidara smirked.

"No need for such bad language, Hidan."

"Fuck you."

"Okay! What time... place... flavor?" Deidara retorted with a smug smile. He swiftly high-fived Sakura who was clutching her sides in laughter.

"You're a real asswhipe."

"I am, un." Deidara replied, knowing he was the winner of this battle. But, the war was just beginning. He was going to have to watch out for now on.

"Deidara, you're my hero!" Sakura exclaimed, still laughing. She felt her face heat up a bit when she said this, and she quickly disregarded her feelings and lied thinking that it was just the heat of the room getting to her.

Boy, was she wrong.

* * *

**AHHHH ! We got some ItaSaku and DeiSaku action! WOOO!**

**Sorry if Itachi was OOC... It's hard writing him xD But it was an awesome chapter to write! I actually really liked this one, haha.**

**Next chapter will be the continuation of truth and dare! And then maybe they will have a meeting and start the mission in the upcoming chapters. I have no clue how long this story will be, but it's gunna be pretty long. All I know is how I'm ending it, hehe xD**

**So! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**THANKS TO ALL CHAPTER SIX REVIEWERS. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

cherry lxl blossoms, sakichan199218, Lady V-chan, Crazy Neko Girl, My House Of Cards, demona013, 4theloveofholy, The Galaxia Chronicler, aznkitty180, samurifox25, Dendra, .Wax.Butterflies., gothix29, Siie-Chan, Rhianna Midori, LittleFoxDemon, Lili, Inuyashasmistress25, Wolfie, BlUe-EyEd-NiNjA- of the UsA, Lina-Neko, Fairy Of Anime, Rainstar148, AMH 8D, NymphtasticDarkness, I-Love-Akatsuki, Kisha, tyuipohgh, Gakaigal

**THANKS SO MUCH AGAIN! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-iiMNOTOKAY**

**P.S. - Sorry about the long wait!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Woo! Welcome to chapter EIGHT of Shut Me Up! This chapter will be the continuation of truth or dare... it's bound to get interesting xD**

**SERIOUSLY? OVER 40 REVIEWS FOR LAST CHAPTER? OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS -HUGS-**

**Thanks to all of the awesome reviewers! Seriously, without you guys, this story would be nothing! You all motivate me so very much, and you always seem to put a smile on my face! That's probably why I try to review every story I read, because it really does make us authors more eager to update more often and such. Thanks again for all of your support... I really appreciate it so much! Ah, I love you all -hugs-**

**Gakaigal - Your long ass reviews always put a huge smile on my face! Whenever I see you reviewed, I always think to myself 'Yes! Novel time!' hehe :)**

**Kaityjane - My mom looks at me weird when I look over my chapters before I post them by reading them out loud. She was like... "Who's Itachi and why is he wearing a bra again?" I just tell her that she's hearing things :)**

**Arlesace - Hurray for green jelly and marshmallows ! **

**DragonMaster Reborn - Thanks so much Yeah, I was like dying when I was writing the last chapter, it was so fun.**

**Wolfie - Some people may find it weird that you worship writers and stuffs, but I think it's awesome! And I'm honoured to be worshiped by you:) I actually checked out some of firefly's stuff, man there's like 60-something stories, but I like a lot of them! Thanks so much !**

**Well, on a side note, I seriously cannot believe I'm already on chapter eight. It seems unbelievable that I really only started writing this... what, a month and a half ago, maybe? Geez, I must just love this story too much.**

**And: There is a poll in my profile pertaining to this story, I want to know what you want more of from me as an autheress! Please check it out. Right now the highest scores are for more SakuDei and SakuIta romace :) **

**Well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or DN Angel... or Bleach... or Death Note... or any anime/manga. BUT! I do currently own a new poppin' fresh (hahah wow) winter jacket, so yeah! Hurray for sales at Kohl's!**

**

* * *

Shut Me Up. Chapter Eight.**

Deidara bit his lip as he spun the bottle, watching it spin faster and faster, and eventually slow down. He exhaled his held breath when the bottle landed on Tobi.

'What am I supposed to ask Tobi?' Deidara thought to himself, while flipping his hair out of his one eye on a swift motion.

"Uh... Truth or dare, un?"

"Hm..." Tobi began, scratching his chin, or rather, scratching the bottom of his mask. "Tobi will go with... DARE!" Deidara paused, thinking for a moment. That was when it came to him.

"Tobi, I dare you to take off your mask." Deidara commanded. No one, not even anyone in the Akatsuki, had ever seen Tobi's true face. Deidara's stomach jumped as he saw Tobi sigh in defeat and reach for the edge of his mask. It was after Tobi took off his mask was when Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Another mask, un?" He asked more to himself than to anyone else. Tobi nodded enthusiastically. Hidan pulled a face-palm, and wondered why the hell Tobi _wouldn't_ have another mask under his original. It was just so... typical of Tobi to do something like that. Kisame sighed, probably thinking the same thing as Hidan. Itachi raised a brow at his fellow Akatsukian's antics, wondering why he would bother wearing two masks.

"Tobi, are you really _that_ ugly to be wearing not just one, but _two_ masks?" Deidara inquired his partner in disbelief. Tobi continued nodding in joy, and Deidara just shrugged. Sakura looked a little dissapointed, she was hoping that she'd finally see the real face of Tobi, even though she had only known him for a rather short time. She wondered whether or not his face would resemble a child's, or seem much too mature for his voice and way of speaking.

'Well, I guess I won't find out anytime soon...' Sakura thought to herself, while Deidara handed the bottle over to Tobi, who sat with an outstretched hand.

"Spin, spin spin! Around it goes... Where it stops? Nobody knows!" Tobi cheered in happiness, watching the bottle spin circle upon circle in the center of their little group.

Tobi clasped his hands together as the bottle stopped on Kisame.

"Truth or dare, Kisame?" Tobi questioned the shark-like shinobi, beginning to think of some truths and dares to ask the man.

"Er... How about... dare." He concluded finally, looking smug about his decision. Tobi bounced in his seat... or rather, bounced on the floor.

"Follow Tobi into the kitchen! Come on, everybody! Let's go!" Tobi exclaimed, already on his way to the kitchen, motioning everyone else to follow him. The other housemates hesitantly did so.

"Oh, Kami..." Sakura said to herself, wondering what Tobi was going to make Kisame do.

"Don't worry, it's not going to be anything evil, un. Or gross. I don't think Tobi is even a little evil, honestly. He's probably going to force Kisame to down a couple beers or something..." Deidara spoke to Sakura, helping her feel less worried about her friend's dare.

"Is Kisame and beer a good combination?" Sakura inquired Deidara. Deidara laughed lightly.

"Not really, no, un." He replied. Sakura gulped. "No need to worry, un! We know how to handle Kisame when he's drunk."

"Good to know..." Sakura retorted, not all too confident in Deidara's reply. But as she saw Deidara smiling innocently at her, she realized that he probably did know what to do, and that everything would be fine.

Deidara's smile just seemed to do that to her.

But, she pushed that thought to the back of her head, so it could annoy her some later time.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura sweatdropped, anime style of course, when Tobi had pulled out the concoction Kisame was to eat/drink. No one was quite sure whether or not it could be considered a food or drink.

Yet, the drink/food seemed to look like something Kisame would eat.

"Do I wanna know what's in this?" Kisame asked, poking the seemingly moving 'object'. Tobi giggled.

"Probably not." He replied, waiting for Kisame to chug the repulsive food/drink. Kisame gulped.

"Here I go..." He spoke before chucking the 'meal' down his throat, swallowing loudly, then smiling. "That wasn't half bad, actually... I've had worse. What did you put in that, Tobi?"

Itachi's eyebrows rose, Sakura's mouth was agap, Deidara stood in horror and Hidan looked awe-struck. Tobi laughed.

"Garbage!"

"Oh..." Kisame said, feeling heat rush to his head. He had just eaten garbage... and _liked_ it.

"What a meal fit for someone of your status, un." Deidara teased, earning a hard shove in response. "It was worth it." He spoke between chokes of laughter. Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Alrighty then... back to the circle!" Sakura commanded, already walking out of the kitchen, while the others followed her. Once they all returned to thier lovely circle, though it was more of an oval, Kisame spun the bottle yet again.

"Alright... Hidan." Kisame spoke with an evil looking grin. Hidan smirked.

"Truth, you ass."

"Alright... So, Hidan. Is it true that you have a crush on someone in this room?" Kisame grinned while talking in a voice that oddly resembled a very preppy girl for some reason. Whether it was intended or not, the world may never know.

Hidan smirked.

"Perhaps."

Sakura giggled and whispered something to Itachi, who smirked in reply. Oddly enough, his smirk seemed less cold-hearted than it usually did. It looked warm and somewhat nice, which was unbelievable coming from Itachi.

"What was that?" Hidan asked in a very threatening tone. Sakura just giggled more.

"Nothing, Hidan." Itachi replied dryly, as he whispered something back to Sakura, who nodded in agreement.

"Oh my gosh, I know..." Sakura spoke, taking a quick glance at Hidan and looking back to Itachi. Deidara poked her in the ribs.

"What?" He inquired the girl, wanting to know what had made her giggle like that. Sakura whispered something into Deidara's ear, who smiled and laughed.

"Yeah, lucky me, un!" He retorted sarcastically. Hidan sat there fuming.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?" He yelled, looking rather upset and angered.

"Nothing." The three said in unision, though an 'un' was added to the end of Deidara's comment. Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Hidan, let it go. They're probably talking about puppies or something, crazy kids." Kisame put a hand on Hidan's shoulder, who rudely brushed it off. Kisame rose a lone eyebrow, but quickly got over Hidan's childish antics.

"Why is Hidan acting like he's PMsing?" Tobi asked Deidara innocently, who doubled over in laughter. Hidan gave Tobi a death glare.

"I swear on Jashin! Tobi you are fucking going down! Lemme at him...!" Hidan roared, making a bee-line to Tobi, who was now hiding desperately behind Deidara. Deidara quickly jumped out of Hidan's way.

"Hidan. Stop." Itachi commaded, grabbing the religious freak by the back of his cloak. Hidan turned to face him.

"Listen, buddy. I don't fucking care if you're talking about me. I don't fucking care if your making fun of me. I'm done with this... this bonding shit! If none of you can respect my god-damn beliefs and ways of living... you know what? Screw you! Good-fucking-night!" Hidan bellowed, turning on all of the housemates and going straight to his room. Sakura cringed as she heard the door slam shut.

Kisame sighed and went to get up, but Sakura stopped him.

"Kisame... he probably just needs a little time alone. We'll come up to him later, okay? I don't blame him for getting sick of being around everyone for so long, he's probably used to be alone." Sakura spoke, surprised at how much she knew about the other housemates already.

"Don't worry, 'Same! Tobi is sure Hidan will feel better soon!" Tobi chirped, pepping up from their game. Sakura smiled gratefully at the boy. "SAKURA! Can we play hide-and-seek now?!" Sakura mentally sweat-dropped. A loud BANG was heard from above the group.

"On second thought, maybe I should go and talk to him..." Sakura said, quickly walking up the stairs. Deidara made a movement to go with her, but Kisame held him back.

"Let them be, Deidara. Nothing bad's gunna happen, and if it does, we'll kick Hidan's ass." Deidara nodded silently in agreement, keeping an ear out for any odd noises.

'I'll do more than kick his ass, un! You won't be able to recognize him by the time I'm done with Hidan...' Deidara thought to himself, cracking his nuckles. Hidan would definately pay if he even laid a finger on Sakura. But it was just brotherly/sisterly feelings for wanting to protect Sakura, right?

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura hesitated, finally knocking on the white wooden door three times in a brisk manner. She heard Hidan snap a short 'What?' at her, so she entered. She sighed before opening her mouth to speak.

"Listen, Hidan. I'm sorry. I know I was bashing you and whatever, and it really wasn't right of me... I haven't been around these many guys in a very long time Hidan, and I forgot that guys can be sensitive, too. I'm just... I dunno, I'm just a little too happy to have this much company. I haven't been all to social lately, because I've just been buried in paper work and missions. It gets annoying, the life of a ninja. It's annoying... but worth it I guess..." Sakura spoke, mostly putting her random thoughts into word. She hoped to god that Hidan wouldn't still be pissed at her... all she had done was taken a joke a little too far...

A small smile appeared on Hidan's face. He sighed, looking up into Sakura's eyes.

"It's okay, Sakura. I've just been stressed as hell, lately. I ain't used to being around so many fucking people for a mission, ya know? It's usually just me and Kakuzu, and since Kakuzu, that bastard, isn't here for me to take out my anger on, I've been out of it."

Sakura took a seat next to Hidan on the floor, smiling shortly before opening her mouth again.

"Hidan, I never would have thought you'd be so open about your feelings like this."

Hidan smirked.

"I'm usually not... Maybe I'm just in the mood or something, who knows. Maybe it was because of that fucking drama flick." He replied jokingly. Sakura laughed.

"Most likely."

The two sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company. They joked around and laughed their troubles and stresses away, at least for one night.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"What's taking Sakura so long, un?" Deidara asked outloud to himself, though quickly regretting that he did. He saw a smirk appear on Itachi's normally blank face, and a grin crawl it's way on Kisame's. Tobi tossed leftover popcorn kernals in his mouth, just lifting his mask enough to allow a small kernal entrance to his lips.

"Why so jealous, Deidara? I thought you had this cat in the bag? Not so confident now?" Kisame inquired playfully, nudging the ninja in the ribs.

"Please, un. I could beat Hidan with my eyes sewn shut!" Deidara scowled. Kisame raised an eyebrow.

"It would be hard finding Sakura's lips then, wouldn't it?"

Deidara turned a tomato-red, hastily brushing the blush off.

"Whatever, un." He retorted, standing up and walking towards the stairs. He figured thirty minutes was much more than enough time to cool off a pissed off S-class criminal. He was then again reminded by a thought in the back of his head of how protective he was of Sakura.

"No, un... It's just a brother/sister kind of protectiveness. Sakura's my friend, that's all. Any man wouldn't want to see their female friend being groped by a criminal freak... It's just natural instinct. What's wrong with wanting to protect a friend, un? Nothing..." Deidara told himself, trying to bite back the feelings he was experiancing in his chest. Was he feeling... jealous? Angry? Envious of Hidan's time alone with Sakura?

"Of course not, un." Deidara told himself again, brushing the feelings away to bother him later. Because he knew damn well that they _would_ bother him later.

"You keep telling yourself that, champ!" Kisame replied to Deidara's 'pep-talk' with a wide grin. Itachi smirked.

'I will keep telling myself that... Again and again and again, un.'

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura's head darted to face the door as she heard a person approaching. She adjusted her body quickly to look more stiff and formal, much different to the way she was nearly rolling around from laughter only a moment or two earlier.

She mentally cringed as she saw Deidara walk into the hallway, swiftly entering his room and closing his door with a short BANG. Sakura sighed.

'Damn... I forgot about Deidara. He probably got pissed off or something... though I can't blame him. I said I wouldn't take long, but I did. Another guy to comfort tonight...' Sakura thought to herself, getting up from her position.

"Sorry, Hidan. I better see what's up with Dei." Sakura spoke, waving goodbye to the man. Hidan smiled softly and waved back. He glared at the back of the just closed door.

"I better see what's up with _Deiii_." Hidan snarled in a mocking tone. "The fuck... Why did he have to ruin it? We were getting along so great! And that... clay pussy ass ruined it!" He spit, punching a defenseless pillow angrily. "It's not even close to fair. This contest is rediculous! I can't lose it... I can't fucking lose it..."

Hidan slumped on his bed, feeling awful and crummy. It had been awhile since he had a breakdown like this, the last time was when Kakuzu was heavily injured after a battle. As much as Hidan said he dispised his partner, he was constantly worried about him deep down. All of the Akatsuki members worried about their teammate, it was just what happened after spending so much time together. Time takes it's toll on everyone and everything...

Hidan's eyes narrowed in the direction of Deidara's room. Hidan had worked so hard, wracked his brain countless times for new topics and witty comments! Why should he, Hidan, get Sakura taken away from him because Deidara was acting like a freak, as usual? As much as he didn't want to admit it to the world or himself, Hidan was seriously hurting on the inside. He never had a chance like this for a girl, and the opportunity had finally come to have one all to himself! The only problem was the annoying blonde in his way... and maybe Itachi too, with the way he and Sakura were getting along today.

Hidan would not lose. He couldn't bear it any longer. Losing wasn't something accustomed to Hidan, and he was not ready to get familiar with it.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Hey, Dei." Sakura said, opening Deidara's door a crack. Deidara looked up.

"Oh, hey Saku, come on in." He replied, motioning her to open the door and step inside. Sakura looked at the mess splattered on Deidara's face, hands and arms. Her eyes then sneaked a glance at what he seemed to be working on... nothing. It was apparant to her that he was just softening the clay at the moment, for he was wacking it against the floor and grinding his hands into the white mixture. Sakura smiled softly.

"What're you up to?" She questioned him, curious. Deidara grinned.

"Art, un!" He retorted happily, slamming some more clay against the hard floor, recieving another warm smile from Sakura.

"Cool. What are you planning on sculpting?" Sakura sat down and scooted closer to Deidara, glancing back down at the clay and his fast working, slender fingers. She watched them nimbly weave in and out of the clay, occasionally rubbing a section for a few seconds, then returning to the weaving.

Deidara grinned joyfully.

"I wasn't sure before, but I think I just found my inspiration." He spoke, needing the clay with one elbow while smiling widely at Sakura.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked him, tilting her head to one side. Deidara's stomach churned pleasantly at how cute Sakura looked at the moment. So confused and innocent looking...

"I'm sculpting you, un!" Deidara chirped, his chesire grin reaching his ears. Sakura blushed for a moment.

"M-me?" She inquired, taken aback. "Why would you want to sculpt me? I'm nothing special..." Sakura said, staring at her feet in embarrassment. It had to be a joke, who would want to sculpt her?

Deidara looked up at Sakura with shock tattooed into his expression.

"Who would you say that, un?" Sakura was surprised thata Deidara had actually stopped working with his clay to ask her a simple question. She sighed.

"I have a huge forehead, odd hair, alien eyes, hardly any curves, and I'm not exactly gorgeous." Sakura replied, keeping her eyes glued to her feet. She didn't want to meet Deidara's eyes again, at least during that conversation. She felt tears building up in her eyes, and she quickly brushed them away. She was always on the self-concience side, and this was no exception. She never had anyone tell her she was beautiful... the only person was Naruto, and who would trust him on that kind of stuff?

Deidara had moved noticably closer to Sakura, touching her shoulder with a warm and gentle hand.

"Who said that to you." He spoke softly, looking into her emerald green eyes, which stared back into his own icy blue pair. Such a shoking blue...

"N-no one... It's just t-true." Sakura stuttered, amazed at how fierce and untamed Deidara's eyes appeared. Deidara gripped her two shoulders tightly, leaning closer to her. She was trapped into those beautiful blue eyes... captivated in the allusion it was playing on her.

"Don't ever think that ever again, un. You're more than beautiful, it's your flaws that make you flawless, Sakura.." Deidara whispered, leaning in even closer to Sakura.

Sakura gulped as she noticed how remarkably close they seemed to magically become. How remarkably close their mouths had become.

How remarkably delicious Deidara's lips tasted on her own.

* * *

**Ahhh ! THEY KISSED ! Woo ! Finally some heated romance up in hurr !**

**I know it was a serious chapter... Next chapter there will be more humor xD**

**I'm uber sorry if I rushed the romance! I wasn't quite sure if it was the right time, but it just fit so damn well into the chapter I feel... and I hope you felt the same way I did xD I dunno if that was a little OOC, but that's for you reviewers to decide on, eh!**

**Anyone enjoy the little SakuHida stuff in there?! I'm sorry if Hidan seemed terribly OOC, but I mean... It's hard to make him a sadistic bastard!**

**And it appears there is now a LOVE SQUARE. SakuDeiItaHida. Oh deary, I can't even guess how this'll turn out xD But don't fear! It is a SakuDei story, after all, and it will stay that way. My next story will be a SakuIta story I think, because I like Itachi xD But hey, if I make it possible at the end, I might write a sequel to this one! Who really knows. But I aint even close to done with this story! IT'S JUST GETTING STARTEDD !**

**THANKS TO ALL CHAPTER SEVEN REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

Gakaigal, aznkitty180, Melzorb, JenKonoha, The Galaxia Chronicler, sakurablossoms1010, I-Love-Akatsuki, Inner Sakura Haruno, DelicateSnowflakes, Kaityjane, 4theloveofholy, The.Lolita, demona013, Arlesace, gothix29, LittleFoxDemon, DragonMaster Reborn, Lili-isz-deidara's-soulmate, Lady V-chan, Chire, My House of Cards, Crazy Neko Girl, Chocolat-Chan, NymphtasticDarkness, Dendra, Wolfie, LitoxShorty, crimsonkunoichi, ArigatoBlossom, DeiDei-kunsgirl, Rainstar148, keraQ, GoddessPhoenix3173, Inuyashasmistress25, BlUe-EyEd-NiNja-of ThE UsA, starlit.kiss7, Sakura, winged wondergirl, Sakura4eva, .Wax.Butterflies., AMH 8D, AkatsukiAme, PinkxxxReaper

**Guys, I was seriously soo pumped when I saw I had over 40 reviews for the last chapter. All your reviews really make me proud of myself! Thank you all just so much, I really appreciate it so very much!**

**-iiMNOTOKAY**

**_IMPORTANT NOTE:_ Would anyone want to beta my new chapters? If you would, please PM me or leave me it in your review! You'd have to be a user on here, unless you give me your private e-mail, which I dunno if a lot of you would want to do xD Anyways, thanks a ton, I'll definately contact the person I chose ASAP!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Welcome to chapter nine of Shut Me Up! I was pumped as EVER to write and post this chapter, because it's right after the kiss scene :)**

**Anywho, thanks a ton to you reviewers! I truely love all of you, and every single review I get is important to me. Also, thanks to all reviewers who asked to beta for me! I finally picked someone, it was so hard, but having someone beta my chapters will really make my story so much better, and will definately help me out a bunch!**

**I decided to post this Christmas night, because I dunno. Just felt like it :) Happy holidays, everyone! All I was for Christmas is to make it to the 300 mark or over! It's gunna be tough, but remember. EVERY REVIEW COUNTS!**

**So... On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any characters. One day I will own something half-decent, though... Hopefully. **

* * *

Shut Me Up. Chapter Nine.

Sakura opened her eyes as their lips broke apart. She was inwardly screaming on the top of her lungs, but outwardly smiling.

"Gorgeous smile, stay exactly like that, un!" Deidara chirped, staring at Sakura's bright face and retreating to his clay happily. Sakura did as she was told, it was quite easy, actually. She briefly took notice of Deidara's beaming expression, and inwardly blushed.

'I can't believe he just kissed me...' Sakura thought to herself, playing over the scene over and over again in her head. 'Do I like him the most out of everyone else? I'll think about that later... much later. Right now, I need to look extremely happy! Even though I am extremely happy... so it's not much of an act? Hey, modeling is a piece of cake...' Sakura felt the need to twirl a strand of short, pink hair but later thought better of it. She'd do that later, after all.

Deidara stared at Sakura's face, trying to capture every tiny detail. He than glanced down at his clay and immediately began molding. Hands twisting, turning, smoothing, shaping the clay. Mouths on his hand assisting him with his laborous task, moving their tongues along the surface of the mold eagerly. He was smiling softly to himself, most of his expression reflecting his concentration, and his eyebrows were furrowed and eyes were focused. Deidara was most definately an artist at heart.

'Today was rather eventful, un... Kissed a girl, finally found something to sculp, pissed of Hidan... it was a good day, un.' Deidara thought to himself while working on his latest piece. He felt giddy inside... like a young schoolboy. He had never kissed anyone like that before... yet for some reason it felt so right. Which was what seemed to scare him the most.

'Do I... _love_ Sakura? Is it the feelings that I kept pushing away that were true, un? Did she even like it? Love is such a pain in the ass, un.' Deidara thought, furrowing his eyebrows even more. Sakura giggled.

"What?" Deidara asked softly, briefly looking up at his model.

"It looks like your eyebrows are eating your eyes, you must be thinking about something hard, Dei." Sakura replied cheerfully, definately in a superb mood at the moment. Deidara laughed... Why did Deidara's laugh seem like music to Sakura's ears?

"I am thinking about something, cherry blossom, un. I think when I concentrate too hard, I do that. Must be a bad habit, un." Deidara spoke, eyebrows returning to normal, a cheerful expression laced on his face.

"Must be." Sakura giggled, looking down for a moment at what Deidara had accomplished so far. He had gotten down the basic shape of the face, pretty much. Sakura realized that modeling was definately for patient people. The question was, how long could her patience last her?

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Itachi smirked. He had seen something not meant for his, or anyone else's eyes. It was meant for the two... love birds, if you will.

Good thing this definately worked out to his advantage. He was going to torture Deidara forever with what he had just done.

Hell, this was going to be worse than using his Sharingan. Much worse.

It was just his luck, as well. He was just going upstairs to ask Deidara a quick question when... well... he walked in and then out on them. Itachi wasn't all too surprised that they didn't notice him, it looked like they were kind of... erm... getting into it. But, he was certainly glad he only saw a kiss and not anything more perverse.

But what was this? Was Itachi feeling somewhat _envious_ of the blonde-haired Akastuki member? Envious that Deidara had Sakura all to himself for some time?

Of course not. Or that was what Itachi told himself, at least. How could he be jealous? All Sakura was was a pretty, nice kunoichi. And smart... And funny... Itachi mentally kicked himself for going off like this.

This wasn't something Itachi usually did. Were the hormones that he ignored those few years ago kicking him in the ass now? That's all he could guess. That's what he hoped, at least. After all, the only other girl he had been around for this long had been Konan, and he only saw her once in a blue moon. Leader seemed rather protective of her, for some reason...

After reconsidering his feelings, Itachi came to the final conclusion that it was all hormones. That was all. That was all it would ever be...

Itachi looked absolutely giddy when he walked by Kisame, who immediately took notice of this.

"What happened, Itachi? Sasuke die?" He asked, chuckling lightly. (A/N: SASUKE BASHING! That was for the one person who voted for Sasuke bashing in my poll xD) Itachi smirked.

"I'm afriad not... I just saw something rather... entertaining was all." Itachi stated, pulling his black Akatsuki cloak back on, seeing that he had forgotten to earlier. Kisame took a swig of his drink, soda most likely. Well, he hoped it was soda.

"You know what, you guys." Kisame began, looking at Itachi and Tobi. Tobi was being unusually quiet today, which meant he was going to be hyper and ecstatic tonight. "I think we should go out."

"Where would we go out?" Tobi asked blankly. Oh yes, he was definately going to be hyper tonight.

"A bar, o' course!" Kisame replied happily, chugging the rest of his soda in one gulp. Itachi resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Kisame, last time we went to a bar you got drunk and got us all thrown out." Itachi was very much against the combination of alchohol and Kisame. Kisame pat his partner hard on the back.

"Relax, Itachi. Loosen up, a bit, would ya? I won't get us thrown out again... although I probably will get drunk, but I'll try to stay as civilized as possible." Kisame pleaded. He knew he would eventually get his way, as hard as Itachi seemed on the outside, deep down, and I mean really deep down, he has a soft spot. And that was the one spot that Kisame seemed to break through to most of the time. Call it skill.

Itachi sighed heavily. Kisame knew he had won.

"Fine. We're coming home by twelve though. Get everyone and meet me back here in five minutes or else we're not going." Itachi concluded, and Kisame grinned.

"No problem! Alright, Itachi, thanks!" Kisame spoke before dashing upstairs.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hidan was abruptly interrupted from his sulking when he saw Kisame's figure bound into his quiet room, nearly knocking his door down. Well, Sakura's door.

Kisame seemed out of breath. Was it really that hard to run up the stairs? Apparently so.

"Hidan! We're going to a bar, go downstairs by Itachi now!" Kisame explained hurridly, still panting, pointing to the stairs. Hidan raised an eyebrow.

"Bar?" He inquired curiously, and Kisame nodded eagerly in reply.

"Yeah! We're gunna get drunk as hell, since there's nothing else to do!" Kisame spoke with a wide grin. Hidan copied the blue Akatsuki members mouths' action.

"Fuck yeah! Just don't tell Sakura we're going to get drunk, or else she'll flip a shit on us." Hidan reasoned while rushing downstairs. Kisame rolled his eyes.

"Obviously." He spoke before Hidan disappeared downstairs. It looked as if Hidan flipped Kisame the bird, and he just laughed in reply. It was tipical Hidan.

Kisame rushed into Deidara's room, and was a little taken aback at what he saw.

Deidara was _sculpting_ Sakura. The only other person he'd ever sculpted was Sasori... and that was because he had great respect for the man. For Deidara to sculpt this girl had to mean she was something to him.

Kisame chuckled nervously.

"Uh... guys, we're going to a bar... so, hurry up and get downstairs!" Kisame spoke, trying to grab their attention. Deidara sighed.

"I'm in the middle of something, un!" He complied, moving his hands around his unfinished molding.

"Too bad! We have to go now, or else I'll force you to... sleep with Tobi or something, I dunno. Just get your asses downstairs!" Kisame threatened, knowing that his threat was pretty lame but figured if he put on a tough act he'd get his way. Sakura and Deidara momentarilly glanced at each other.

"Dei... I guess it wouldn't hurt... Let's go. AS LONG AS YOU GUYS DON'T GET DRUNK!" Sakura boomed, pointing to Kisame. Kisame laughed nervously.

"Of course not!" He spoke eagerly. "I'm not making any promises though..." He said under his breath.

"What was that?" Sakura inquired in a sickly sweet voice.

"Nevermind, nothing. Let's go!" Kisame grabbed the two by their hands, running down the stairs and running towards Itachi, who smirked maliciously.

"Just made it." He stated blankly, motioning towards a clock. Kisame sighed, very relieved.

"Alright, let's go to the baaar!" Kisame roared in a sing-song voice.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"I'm gunna get drunk, don't cha listen right hur... I want one bourbon, one scotch and one beer! One bourbon... one scotch... one beeeer!" Kisame sang to nobody in particular, most likely himself (A/N: The song will be noted at the end of the chapter). Tobi seemed to know the song, and began singing along.

"But I'm sittin' now at the bar... I'm gettin' drunk, I'm feeling mellow!" Tobi chirped, dangerously out of tune.

"I agreed to come to a bar, not to listen to your horrible singing." Itachi stated dryly. Sakura giggled. Deidara and Hidan glared.

Itachi smirked at the two men's antics.

'Awfully protective of Sakura.' He thought to himself, making a mental note of the fact to use later. And by later, he meant at the bar. Oh yes, definately at the bar.

"Hey, Sakura, is this a bar?" Kisame asked, pointing to a building with a large sign reading 'Metro' in pink letters. Sakura shrugged.

"Looks like it. There's a lot of people in there." She replied, walking towards the building. The men followed.

"Wait a minute, un. Everybody hold on!" Deidara exclaimed, stopping the group.

"What is it, asstard." Hidan inquired dryly, though it seemed much more like a statement than a question.

"We can't just let Sakura walk into a bar, un! Someone might try and rape her!" Deidara replied, throwing his hands up for emphasis. Sakura narrowed her eyes slightly, placing her hands on her hips.

"I can take care of myself!" Sakura spoke, voice laced with anger. Deidara slowly backed down.

"I know you can..." He said softly, hoping to calm her down. "But it's only for your safety, Sakura. We don't want you getting hurt or anything."

"If Tsunade heard that you got hurt in a bar while you were being accompanied by us, it wouldn't turn out very good. For any of us." Itachi stated. Sakura was surprised. Was he somewhat concerned about her safety?

"Eh. what's this! Itachi is getting a soft spot!" Kisame teased, punching Itachi lightly in the arm, who nearly growled in response.

"Soft spot? No. I just don't want to see a useful comrad getting hurt before a mission." Itachi complied, stiotically as ever. Kisame rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure, 'Tachi. Okay, let's go guys. I guess someone accompanies Sakura at all times, so no one gets hurt! We'll take shifts or something. Itachi, you babysit her first! Shotty last! (A/N: Shotty is like calling something. For example, if you say 'Shotty last!' it'd be like saying 'I call last!')" Kisame bellowed before heading into the bar. The others followed him in and looked rather surprised.

"Why is there all guys here, un?" Deidara inquired, looking around nervously.

"Why are some guys making out...?!" Tobi chirped, also looking around the crowded bar.

"Why is everyone looking at me strange?" Sakura asked, trying to hide behind Itachi a little, who shook his head and let her hide.

"KISAME, YOU ASSHOLE! THIS IS A GAY BAR!" Hidan roared, smacking Kisame in the arm.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura and the men were all sitting on stools at the alchohol bar. Sakura nearly peed herself when she saw a man approach Itachi.

"Hey." The man said coolly to the Akatsuku member. Sakura saw Deidara and Tobi nearly rolling on the floor from laughter. She smiled to herself, wondering what Itachi would do.

Sakura nearly jumped when she felt a strong arm snake around her tiny waist. She soon saw that it belonged to Itachi.

"Act like you're my girlfriend." Itachi spoke, leaning over to whisper in her ear. Sakura immediately understood and omit a loud, girly giggle.

"Itachi!" Sakura squealed, slapping the man lightly in the arm. Itachi smiled mischevieously. Damn, he was a good actor.

The Sharingan-user leaned over again, leaving a swift peck on Sakura's cheek, who instantly turned red. The man who approached Itachi slowly backed away.

"Uh... nevermind..." He said, returning to his group of friends at the other side of the dance floor. Itachi sighed.

"Finally." He said, taking a swig of his beverage, his ring clinking against the cold glass. What was he drinking? Coke.

"You're a good actor, Itachi. If you weren't in the Akatsuki, you could make a damn good carreer out of that." Sakura stated, taking a swig of her own glass which contained sake. It had grown on her quite a lot, it was another thing she had inherited from Tsunade apparently. It was lucky for her that she could hold alchohol better than Tsunade, however. Itachi nodded.

"You're not a bad actress either, actually. You've certainly got the looks for the job, I'll tell you that." Itachi spoke blankly, taking another swig of his Coke-a-Cola. Sakura blushed. It was lucky for her the lighting was bad in this joint.

"T-thanks." Sakura replied. Did Itachi even know what he had just said?

'Itachi just called me good looking...' Sakura thought to herself, awfully astonished. She decided to think of that later and enjoy her sake screaming at her to drink. She did as she was 'told' and drained the drink.

"Why don't you drink alchohol?" Sakura inquired Itachi, sincerelly regretting it right after speaking the words. Damn alchohol! Itachi looked mildly surprised, but the expression was wiped off his face in an instant.

"I never really aqquired a taste for it." He replied honestly, taking another small sip of his beverage. "Plus, alchohol effects you more than you think." Sakura's mouth opened in shock for a moment, then quickly shut it.

"Oh-" Sakura was interrupted by a loud, booming voice. Someone was apparently using the microphone on the stage.

"It's kareoke time, guys! Oh, and I think I see a girl over by the bar. In that case, it's kareoke time lady and gentlemen!" The man spoke happily. Sakura cringed at his peppiness.

"This guy's already pissing me off." Sakura turned to say it to Itachi, who laughed lightly in reply.

'Did Itachi just... laugh?' Sakura thought to herself, mentally raising an eyebrow. Kisame must have taken notice of Itachi's show of emotion as well.

"Itachi, did you just laugh?" He inquired his partner excitedly. Itachi blinked slowly.

"Yes." He replied blankly, turning to his partner for a moment. Kisame's mouth was agap in shock.

"Oh."

The brief silence among the group was interrupted by that annoyingly loud voice. Sakura groaned.

"Well, men! Who wants to go first? Do I see any takers?" He questioned the group. Kisame smiled.

"I'll go!" He yelled, raising an arm in the air. Hidan cursed. Deidara groaned. Tobi smiled. Itachi sighed. Sakura sweatdropped (ANIME STYLE!). The whole bar heard many wolf-whistles at Kisame as he made his way towards the bar, and Sakura turned to Itachi yet again.

"Will this turn out good?"

Itachi thought for a moment.

"No, probably not." He replied, looking into her gorgeous green eyes again. Sakura never really noticed the beauty of Itachi's seemingly black eyes, and how it seemed to turn blood red from time to time. He was quite a handsome man actually, he could even be considered beautiful. With his creamy pale complextion, fine, dark ebony hair. Well defined abdomin, chest, arms and well... who was she kidding, he was toned all over.

"Sakura... as much as I'm enjoying this, it's inpolite to stare." Itachi whispered to her with a smirk. Sakura's face was tainted pink.

"I know, it looked like that guy was staring at you again, and I honestly doubt you want a boyfriend..." Sakura complied quickly. Thank the lord for her quick wits!

"Ah, I see." Itachi replied. Believe it or not, he wasn't stupid and he knew she was lying through her teeth. But, he decided to be nice for once. Which scared the shit out of him, honestly. Why was he being nice to a simple girl?

His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice on the microphone.

"I'd like to sing a little song called 'One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer', the George Thorogood version. I dedicate this song to Itachi Uchiha, who is single and looking for gay lovers. I repeat, Itachi Uchiha." Kisame voice boomed, while Itachi's eyes turned blood red.

"He's damn lucky no one here knows what I look like, otherwise he'd be fried right now." Itachi stated calmly, trying to keep his cool while it was quite obvious he was loosing his temper bit by bit. Sakura flaced a fragile hand on his shoulder.

"I feel your pain." She spoke, trying to cheer him up. He most certainly did not cheer up. Deidara pat his fellow comrad on the back gently.

"It's okay, Itachi. You can kill Kisame while he's sleeping, un." Deidara said cheerfully, though most definately joking around. Sure, Kisame got on his nerves every once in awhile, but he was still his friend. And in Deidara's book, it was most definately uncool to turn on a friend.

"True." Itachi replied, looking up a little bit. He took another swig of his Coke.

"Hey, bartender! Bring down two sakebombs over here!" Sakura spoke with mischeif weaved in her voice. Deidara nearly shivered.

Itachi looked up at her. "Why two?" He asked, seemingly curious. Sakura smiled widely.

"You're going to have a drink with me tonight, Itachi, dear old friend." She chirped, grabbing the two bottles from the bartender. Itachi scowled.

"No thanks."

"Itachi, the girl bought you a fucking drink! Drink it, dammit!" Hidan cursed, signaling the bartender to bring him down another beer. It was his fifth of the night. Itachi sighed.

"Itachi, just one, please! It would really make me so happy... Trust me, you'll love it! Sakebombs are great, you just have to trust me!" Sakura pleading, nearly getting on her knees. She batted her long eyelashed. Itachi thought for a moment.

"Fine." Itachi stated dryly, bringing the cup to his lips.

'Damn eyelashes.' He thought to himself, about to down the liquid. What scared him more was that he seemed to trust Sakura that it was good and that nothing bad would come out of this. The only other person he had ever really trusted in his life was Kisame, and that was because he had spent so much time with him.

Was the infamous Itachi becoming... soft? Had he developed a soft spot for Sakura?

As he drained his drink, he discarded all his thoughts, feelings, and emotions. At least for the moment.

Wasn't that the whole point of alchohol?

* * *

**Ahh, how'd you like it? A lot of ItaSaku action, somewhat. Not really action, but like... hintings xD I actually really liked this chapter! It was very fun to write... I had worked on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day on it, so I'm hoping it was worth it xD**

**So how was everyone's holiday? Get anything good? I myself got a new iPod, so I'm pretty pumped :) For all people who don't celebrate Christmas, I hope you had a nice day filled with fun and... cheer! Hehe!**

**Well, I'd just like to say that I would REALLY like to make it over the 300 mark for total reviews after this chapter. This means that I need about 40 reviews. So, please review! I really do think every single review counts, and that whoever reviews is cooler than flying unicorns, and is hotter than the sun! xD**

**THANKS TO ALL CHAPTER EIGHT REVIEWERS!**

NymphtasticDarkness, cherry lxl blossoms, DragonMaster Reborn, Deidara-Roxs-Lili's-Soxz, Chocolat-Chan, JenKonoha, keraQ, FlurryofIce, Inuyashasmistress25, Wolfie, I-Love-Akatsuki, Nejizwifey, Inner Sakura Haruno, Fairy Of Anime, My House Of Cards, GoddesPhoenix3173, Dendra, tobihobi, Vaneles, Gakaigal, AkatsukiAme, aznkitty180, Sakura4eva, winged wondergirl, LitoxShorty, BlUe-EyEd-NiNjA-of ThE UsA, demona013, Virtual Fox666, SilverIceFox, gothix29, Chire, Leilani Daniels, loopylazz, Rainstar148, PinkxxxReaper, LittleFoxDemon, Akatsuki-Dawn of Love, Sasori's bride, samurifox25

**OMFG. Thanks so much for all of your reviews!**

Wolfie - Thanks for reviewing twice cuz you forgot about the reviewing of the story part xD I always love your reviews so much!

My House Of Cards - Is your username anyway associated with the song 'House Of Cards'? I randomly heard it on FUSE the other day and was like... hmmm...

Gakaigal - WORDS CANNOT EXPRESS HOW MUCH I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!

Dendra - Thanks so much :)

**Thanks again so much, please review!**

**-iiMNOTOKAY**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, fanfiction fans! I honestly cannot even begin to believe that this is CHAPTER TEN of Shut Me Up. Seriously, it feels like I just started writing this like a week ago. It's insane.**

**And I am also so insanely happy that I made it OVER the 300 mark! Thanks so much to all reviewers, you really helped make my day! I was mad pumped when I saw it reach 300, but I was even more ecstatic when I saw it go to 320! Wow, I seriously love you guys so much and I have so happy to have such awesome fans! Way to go, reviewers!**

**On a side note, has anyone read the SasorixSakura fanfiction called 'Drama Club' by Reversed Identity? It is absolutely fabulous, and I'm completely in love with it. Deidara's in it, too xD It really is amazing, so well written. I'm jealous I didn't come up with that idea for a fic first xD After reading it, I kindah feel like doing another High School fic again... oh, lord... lol. I'll have a poll in my bio about that later though, when I'm nearly done wiff this story. So, yeah, it will be much later.**

**Anyways, enjoy the chappie!**

**Disclaimer: iiMNOTOKAY sincerely begs you to button up when it's chilly outside. She also does not own Naruto. BUT SHE DOES OWN THIS FANFICTION, WHICH CAN BE GOOD ENOUGH HOPEFULLY.**

* * *

Shut Me Up. Chapter Ten.

Sakura nearly inhaled the sakebomb while watching Kisame motion to a guy in back of him, probably telling him to start the music. She had heard of the song he was going to sing, but had never bothered to listen to it.

'I guess I'm going to find out what it sounds like...' She thought to herself, looking back at the men sitting to her right. Deidara smiled and waved her over for a moment.

"Excuse me..." Sakura spoke to Itachi, hopping off her stool to waltz over to the blonde man, who smiled wider when she sat down next to him.

"Hey, Dei!" She exclaimed happily, noticing the beer bottle clutched in his right hand. It looked half empty.

"Hiya, Saku. Wanna do a duet after Kisame stinks up this joint, un?" He asked cockily, while the music began to play in the background. Sakura smiled.

"Hey, I think Kisame will do fine!" She retorted, playfully punching Deidara in the shoulder. That was probably the only time in her life when she had punched an Akatsuki member without actually hurting them on purpose. A month ago, she would have scowled at her actions. Nontheless, Deidara laughed in reply.

"I think you had one too many, Cherry Blossom." Deidara spoke, taking a hold of her shoulder. Shivers ran up and down Sakura's body, though they were pleasurable shivers, causing some butterflies to awaken in her stomach.

"_Wanna tell you a story... about the house-man blues..."_ Kisame began, looking rather shark-like up on stage, glancing down at the audience almost greedily. _"I come home one Friday, had to tell the landlady I'd-a lost my job. She said that don't confront me, long as I get my money next friday. Now next Friday come I didn't get the rent, and out the door I went."_ Sakura heard the guitar rumble off in the background as she turned, smiling, to Deidara.

"Told you he wasn't bad!" Sakura sneered jokingly, noticing how Deidara's arm was still leaning against her petite shoulder. She also noticed that she didn't just simply push it off or shift her body away from it.

"Oh, wanna bet, un?" Deidara complied, eyes gleaming micheviously.

_"So I goes to the landlady, I said, 'You let me slide? I'll have the rent for you in a month.' Next I don't know. So said let me slide it on you know people. I notice when I come home in the evening, she aint got nothin' nice to say to me. But for five years she was so nice. Loh', she was lovy-dovy."_ Kisame sang, thouroughly enjoying all of the attention he was recieving.

"Oh, I do want to bet, Blondie!" Sakura said, pushing a manicured finger into his toned chest, which was, to Sakura's dismay, covered by his cloak. He took a hold of her finger with his beer-free hand, pulling her in close to him, her back pushed against his chest.

_"I come home one particular evening. The landlady said, 'You got the rent money yet?' I siad, 'No, can't find no job, therefore I aint got no money to pay the rent.' She said, 'I don't believe you're trying to find no job.' Said, 'I seen you today you was standin' on a corner, leaning up against a post.' I said, 'But I'm tired. I've been walkin' all day.' She said, 'That don't confront me, long as I get my money next Friday.' Now next Friday come I didn't have the rent. And out the door I went."_ The Akatsuki member sang, still smiling to the in awe crowd.

"Let's make this bet interesting, eh, Pinky?" Deidara whispered in her ear, while Sakura nearly shivered in delight.

'Maybe the alchohol's affecting his mind...' She thought to herself, thanking the lord of booze for his wonderous creation.

"Alright. What are the stakes?" Sakura whispered back, sounding much more seductive than she wanted.

"DEIDARA! You're so... hahahah! You're like... wearing... black... and you're blonde! You have blonde hair for Jashin's sake!" Hidan sputtered out, obviously very drunk. Sakura tilted her head back, looking up at Deidara, who was in turn looking down. The two rolled their eyes and laughed.

_"So I go down the streets, down to my good friend's house. I said, 'Look man, I'm outdoors you know, can I stay with you maybe a couple days?' He said 'Let me go ask my wife.' He come out of the house, I could see it in his face. I know that was no. He said, 'I don't know man, ah she kinda funny, you know.' I said, 'I know, everybody funny. Now you funny too.'"_ The Samehada-user sang, looking over at Sakura's current position with a wink, and averting his eyes back to the crowd.

"Hm..." Deidara spoke again, thinking. "How about... Kisame gets booed - I win. Now if I win, you have to... walk around in my outfit, including the Akatsuki cloak, for three days! And if Kisame is cheered - you win." Sakura nodded.

"If I win... you have to pull an Itachi and sing any song of my choice while skipping down the block in midday." She teased, glad Itachi hadn't heard this comment. She knew now that anytime she saw someone wearing just boxers, she would say they 'Pulled an Itachi' just because of that dare. Deidara's eyes narrowed in mock anger.

"You're on, un!" He raged, letting go of Sakura. He noticed that she didn't pull away from him right away. He liked that. Their attention turned to Hidan, however, when it seemed as though he thought the bar table was a girl and shamelessly began making-out with it. Sakura laughed, and Deidara sweat dropped.

"We need to keep him away from alchohol..." They said in unision, laughing.

_"So I go back home... I tell the landlady I got a job, I'm gonna pay the rent. She said 'Yeah?' I said 'Oh yeah.' And then she was so nice... Loh' she was lovy-dovy."_

Sakura smiled and turned towards Deidara.

"I'm definately winning this bet." She spoke confidently, teasing Deidara.

"You say that now, un." He retorted, looking back at Kisame with a blank face.

'Shit, un. I can't lose... Sakura _will_ wear my clothes, dammit!' Deidara thought to himself, trying to keep his eyes on Kisame, and trying to keep himself from letting them wander on a certain pink-haired kunoichi. This was becoming increasingly hard with every sip of beer he took, he supposed he shouldn't really have had that other bottle before... or was it two? He wasn't sure.

"SAKURA! Hidan is reaaaaally drunk!" Tobi screeched over the sound of the screeching guitar. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Figures. Well, what should we do about him?" She asked the boy, glad to see that he was the only responsible member of the group. Well, except Itachi, because he was kind of forced to drink. But hey, he could have said no. Deidara drained the rest of his bottle.

"I say we eat him, un!" Deidara spoke up, picking up his beer and clinking glasses with no one in particular.

"Deidara, you're drunk too." Sakura replied calmly, grabbing the man by his shoulders and annunciating every word very carefully. Deidara's eyes widened and shut, then flickered open.

"Really?" He said, looking at her in disbelief. Sakura bit back an urge to roll her eyes.

"SAKURA YOU'RE PRETTYYYYYY." Hidan suddenly roared, lips breaking away from the bar table.

"Why thank you, Hidan."

"SHUT UP HIDAN, SHE'S MINE!" Deidara screamed in response, pointing a threatening finger at Hidan.

"Atheist!" Hidan yelled, trying to insult the blonde.

"Asshole!"

Sakura looked back and forth at the two while they shouted random insults at each other. She looked and Tobi and shook her head.

_"So I go in my room, pack up my things and I go. I slip on out the back door and down the streets I go. She a-howlin' about the front rent, she'll be lucky to get any back rent. She aint gonna get none of it. So I stop by the local bar you know people. I go to the bar, I ring my coat, I call the bartender. Said 'Look man, come down here.' He got down there. So what you want?"_

"...Aardvark!" Hidan screeched.

"Yeah, well Arthur was an Aardvark, un!"

"Who the fuck is Arthur?!"

"An Aardvark, you silly willy walnut head!" Deidara responded, making it sound as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sakura stood in disbelief.

'Had they really had THAT MANY beers? Was I too busy paying attention to Itachi or something? Damn his... body...!' She thought to herself, looking at Itachi.

"Itachi..." She began, as said man turned around to face her. His face was as blank as ever. "Hidan and Deidara are... drunk." Itachi briefly looked over at the two and glanced back to Sakura.

"I see."

Sakura mentally rolled her eyes.

"Well, yeah. What should we do about them?" She inquired him, praying that he'd give her a good answer.

"Leave them and hope they're found by nice gay guys." Itachi said, shrugging boredly. Sakura cracked a smile.

"As nice as that sounds, I think they'd get pretty pissed. Should we bring them home?" Sakura asked, tearing her eyes away from the gorgeous man to look at her two wasted friends.

_"One bourbon, one scotch, one beer. Well I aint seen my baby since I don't know when. I've been drinking bourbon, whiskey, scotch and gin. Gonna get high man I'm gonna get loose, need me a triple shot of that juice. Gonna get drunk don't you have no fear. I want one bourbon, one scotch and once beer. One bourbon, once scotch, one beer."_

"Let's wait until twleve." Itachi spoke, taking another drink of his beverage. Sakura took notice of this.

"Hey, Itachi, what're you drinking?"

"Sake." He replied in monotone, taking another sip. Sakura mentally calculated in her head.

'He'll get drunk in no time with that stuff... I think I will wait until twelve to go home. I'm going to enjoy the hell out of this.' She thought to herself, smiling both mentally and physically.

_"But I'm sitting now... at the bar. I'm getting drunk, I'm feelin' mellow. I'm drinking bourbon, I'm drinking scotch, I'm drinking beer. Looked down the bar, here come the bartender. I said 'Look man, come down here.' So what you want?"_

Sakura nearly laughed as she listened to the song. It was odd how in-tune the song was pertaining to the current events. She was sure as hell feeling mellow at the moment... Was she drinking a bit too much as well?

Sakura felt a little dizzy and decided to lean against Deidara for support.

"Sorry, Dei... I'm not feeling all too swell at the moment." She apologized, and Deidara smiled in reply.

"No problem, Saku! Anything for a friend!" He replied gleefully, looking a little strung-out himself. Tobi looked worried. Not that you could tell all too easily, with that mask covering his face.

"Maybe we should all go home now!" He chirped, looking at his drunk friends, some more drunk than others. Sakura looked up at him. Since when did her head feel so damn heavy?

"Nahh... Let's wait till the clock is... on... uhh... Twleve!" She replied, brain going slightly fuzzy for a moment. Tobi sighed.

"Fine, Sakura. But Kisame is gunna be maaaaaad!" He spoke in a sing-song voice, turning back to the singing Akatsuki member.

_"One bourbon, one scotch, one beer. No I aint seen my baby since the night before last, gotta get a drink man I'm gonna get gassed. Gonna get high man I aint had enough, need me a triple shot of that stuff. Gotta get drunk won't you listen right here, I want one bourbon, one shot and one beer. One bourbon, one scotch, one beer."_

"Why?" Sakura asked, leaning her head against Deidara's warm chest. Deidara rubbed a hand through her pretty, pink locks. Why did her head feel so heavy... like a brick?

"Because Tobi is being the only responsible adult here!" Tobi replied, spinning around in his stool. Sakura opened her mouth, then closed it again. Deidara put his arms around her slim waist and Sakura made no protest. She wouldn't even be able to protest in her current condition.

"Do YOU like green eggs and ham?!" Hidan asked the bartender, grabbing him by taking a hold of the top of his shirt.

"Uh... yes?" He replied, looking a little worried. Though he was somewhat used to this behavior, the man currently holding him looked rather ghastly and devilish.

"GOOD." Hidan roared, dropping the man on his behind. The bartender sent him a questioning glance and quickly walked away. Hidan turned towards Tobi, much to Tobi's horror.

"Get laid yet, kid?" Hidan inquired the young man, giving him questioning eyes. Tobi sweat dropped.

"Uh... no..." Tobi replied, looking down at his feet. Hidan smiled.

"Good boy! Stay clean, kid! Don't do it till you go through with it!" Hidan spoke, sounding very much unlike himself. Tobi laughed nervously.

"You smell good." Sakura commented, inhaling Deidara's scent.

"Thanks, un." He replied, pulling her closer to him. They sat contently, Sakura sitting on Deidara's lap, both strung out and high as a kite(A/N: If you can guess what song that's from, I will give you... a whole set of Akatsuki plushies!). Sakura could no longer feel her body and Deidara was wracking his memory, attempting to remember his name. He finally got it, and relaxed.

_"Now by this time I'm plenty high. You know when your mouth a-getting dry, you're plenty high. Looked down the bar I say to my bartender. I said, 'Look man, come down here.' He got down there. So what you want this time? I said, 'Look man, a-what time is it?' He said 'The clock on the wall say three o'clock. Last call... for alchohol, so what you need?'"_

Sakura looked up at Deidara for a moment, when she decided to do the only reasonable thing her brain was suggesting at the moment. She straightened her spine up to be somewhat close to Deidara's height, and pecked him on the cheek. Deidara looked down in shock, rubbing his now reddening cheek.

"What was that for, un?" He asked, blush adding color to his face. Sakura smiled.

"Because..." She spoke, wracking her brain for what to say. "Oh yeah! Because I like you, Deidara!" Sakura continued, heavily influenced by alchohol.

"I like you too, Sakura." Deidara replied, hugging the girl even tighter than before.

_"One bourbon, one scotch, one beer. No I aint seen my baby since a nigh' and a week. Gonna get drunk man till I can't even speak. Gonna get high man, listen to me, one drink aint enough Jack, you better make it three. I wanna get drunk, I'm gonna make it real clear. I want one bourbon, one scotch and one beer. One bourbon, one scotch, one beer."_ Kisame finished, taking a bow infront of the loudly applauding audience. He smiled sheepishly in the direction of his friends, realizing they were all completely drunk except for Tobi. Kisame mentally narrowed his already tiny eyes.

'I am going to fucking kill 'em!' He thought to himself while handing the microphone over to the announced. He hastily made his way towards the bar on the other side of the building.

"What are you doing?!" He roared at his fellow Akatsuki members and Sakura. He quickly tore Deidara and Sakura apart, both of them pouting like little children. Kisame could honestly care less if they were 'hitting it off well' or not, he was pissed off at them for getting drunk behind his back. Though, it was more like far ahead of him... But that wasn't the point.

"Kisame, Tobi told them not to!" Tobi told his friend, trying to get out of trouble. Kisame flashed a small grin.

"It's okay, Tobi." He spoke, eyes sneaking back to his drunk friends.

"Kisame... you're... hahaha... YOU'RE PURPLE!" Hidan roared with laughter, thinking this was the funniest thing he'd ever said in his entire life. Sakura giggled.

"Hidan, don't be silly, he's... ahh... chair! No, I mean... uhm... blue!" She commented, giggling at her own high-ness. Deidara smirked.

"Hidan, a girl's smarter than you!" Deidara laughed, pointing at Hidan in mockery.

"Quit it! Tobi, help me carry everyone back home!" Kisame commanded, and Tobi immediately obayed, saluting his fellow Akatsukian. Kisame pulled Itachi over his shoulders, and grabbed Hidan by the back of his collar, draping the man over his right arm. Tobi dragged Deidara and Sakura by their arms and pulled them towards the exit of the bar, right behind Kisame. Sakura was giggling, pulling at Deidara's long hair. Itachi was hiccuping and Hidan was screaming some random obscenity. Several men wolf whistled.

"Gang bang tonight!" One particularly good-looking male commented at Kisame and Tobi with a smile. Kisame grunted and Tobi sweat dropped.

They were soon out of the bar.

Every single word and action was completely fuzzy, if not forgotten. Itachi, Hidan, Sakura and Deidara would hardly remember a single event of that night.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura woke up, immediately wondering where in the world she was. As she slowly glanced around herself, it seemed as though she had passed out in the family room.

But there were several men surrounding her, sleeping extremely quietly except for one that was snoring rather loudly. She saw that his skin appeared to be the color blue and instantly remembered the whole Akatsuki affair.

Sakura soon saw that there seemed to be a bare leg laying across her thighs, and saw that it belonged to Deidara. Lovely. She also saw that Deidara seemed to be completely naked, save his boxers. This made her nearly jump, and she quickly noticed that it was the same for every other male in the room, except for Tobi, who was also wearing his signature orange mask.

But what _really_ made her jump was the fact that someone was curled up next to her, most certainly invading her personal space. She saw that it was Itachi and nearly started laughing. Good thing she had excellent self-control.

This was of course when it finally clicked in her brain.There were half naked guys in her house. All sleeping. All in excellent shape, even Tobi. Sakura mentally drooled. Unfortunately for her, her head started buzzing and she cringed as quietly as possible. To her dismay, the sleeping, half-naked men began waking up.

"Ahh man... I'm so fucking hungover..." Hidan barely managed to speak with a quick smile, clutching his head and rolling over on the floor. Sakura tried to keep her eyes off his well toned body, and instead looked down at the floor.

"That is why Tobi doesn't drink!" Tobi spoke enthusiastically. Deidara groaned.

"You're probably not even legal to drink yet, un!" He croaked, looking extremely tired and pulling his leg off Sakura's with a slight blush. "Sorry." He mumbled, getting up rather slowly.

"Kisame." Itachi stated blankly, and said man looked over. "Where are our clothes." Kisame scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously.

"Uh... I don't really know... When we got home I fell asleep, and I don't really know what happened after that..." He went off, stretching. Itachi looked rather sour.

"Sakura couldn't help herself, I guess. It's okay Sakura, I don't blame you. Though I really don't know why you'd take of pansy ass's clothes, too..." Hidan spoke, also getting up. Sakura pouted, standing up and walking towards the kitchen.

"I think I would have remembered taking off five male's clothing." She retorted, flicking on the coffee maker. Deidara glared at Hidan.

"Hidan, don't be jealous that I have better abs than you. I know your jealousy is understandable, though, un." Deidara commented with a smirk, following Sakura into the kitchen.

"I aint jealous, fuzzbag! My six pack is better than yours, buddy!" Hidan roared, following Deidara into the kitchen as well.

"Hey guys, wanna KEEP IT DOWN? I have a HANGOVER thank you very much!" Sakura protested, hands on hips. She nearly blushed at the two man's bodies as they stood in front of her.

"Well than tell gay ass to stop being jealous of other people's bodies! He sounds like Orochimaru, dammit!" Hidan croaked, motioning towards Deidara's figure. Sakura reached to get six cups.

"Hidan, shut up, you guys are both hot." She nearly froze at what she said, cursing alchohol a thousand times over. Sakura busied herself with fixing the coffee, trying to hide her massive blush and Hidan and Deidara stood in shock.

"O-Oh..." Hidan replied, taken aback quite a bit. Deidara looked surprised.

"Thanks, un?" He spoke, unsure, deciding to answer a ringing phone nearby.

"Hello, un?"

"...Okay... Want me to put Sakura on?"

"...Okay, un." Deidara finished, handing the phone over to Sakura. "It's for you..." He said with a small smile. She took the phone greatfully with a smile.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi, Tsunade."

"We do?"

"What time?"

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit." She said finally, hanging up the phone. "SHIT!" She roared, looking at the two men in horror.

"What, un?" Deidara replied, covering his ears. He was still very hungover.

"We have a meeting with Tsunade in two hours! She's going to kill us if she finds out we're hungover! I'll be dead!" Sakura went off, clutching her head in fear. Hidan supportively patted her on the back, and Deidara followed his actions.

"We'll... just..." Hidan began, unsure of what to say.

"Hey, if things go bad, you can always join the Akatsuki, un!" Deidara suggested with a wide smile, and Sakura returned it.

"Thanks." She spoke greatfully, hugging the two guys, who blushed slightly in response. They hugged her back, and the three let go when the coffee maker started beeping.

"I can't help but think that something happened last night... But I can't remember what..." Sakura began, looking into space, struggling to remember.

"Was it with one of us?" Hidan asked, reffering to the Akatsuki. Sakura nodded. Something big had happened...

Itachi walked into the room, rubbing his temples, looking at Sakura.

"I am never drinking again." He stated very, very clearly.

* * *

**Well... did you like it? I'm not really sure if I did... But, I thought it was funny with the drinking xD**

**So, uh... yeah I wrote this chapter all last night xD Pulled an all-nighter! It helped that I was texting my guy friend... teeehee :) Ah, I'm such a hopeless romantic. anyways, so yeah I definately enjoyed writing this chapter.**

**This chapter was so fun to write, and I really hope you all enjoyed it! See, Sakura can't remember that she confessed some of her feelings to Deidara... but does Deidara remember? Dun dun dunnn! And what will happen at the meeting? I don't even really know, haha. I just have a main idea and flow with all the details xD**

**Well, please review! I was SOOO happy that I got 52 reviews for the last chapter! 52!!! LET'S BEAT THAT AND GO FOR 60 lol!**

_THANKS TO ALL CHAPTER NINE REVIEWERS!_

demona013, pink.sh0uj0-x, gothix29, Chocolat-Chan, winged wondergirl, The Galaxia Chronicler, KakashiKun5665, Inuyashasmistress25, samurifox25, sportchic95, Fairy Of Anime, Wolfie, Crimsonkunoichi, PinkxxxReaper, Sahdowcat, BlUe-EyEd-NiNjA-of ThE UsA, keraQ, NymphtasticDarkness, Deidara-Roxs-Lili's-Soxz, cherry-blossom-of-your-dreams, My House Of Cards, pyromaniac, DragonMaster Reborn, ramenprincess, aznkitty180, Hao'sAnjul, loopylazz, LittleFoxDemon, Crazy Neko Girl, Razzberryfigs, Leilani Daniels, DeiDei-kunsgirl, Lady V-chan, '-Sara-Bellz-', midday, Sakura4eva, ArigatoBlossom, Rainstar148, animelover123456, -SMILING.ROSE, Uchiha Evangeline, NarutoxSakura007, Vaneles, LitoxShorty, Emo-Pink333, Akatsuki-Dawn of Love, Dendra, GoddessPhoenix3173, Icecream Skittles Addict, KanamaruRush, CrystalHeart27, I-Love-Akatsuki

**A SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

Wolfie and Dendra! I always love your reviews so much! Also, thanks Lady V-chan, BlUe-EyEd-NiNjA-of ThE UsA, LitoxShorty, I-Love-Akatsuki, Akatsuki-Dawn of Love, Fairy Of Anime, Chocolat-Chan, gothix29, demona013, The Galaxia Chronicler, Inuyashasmistress25, samurifox25, Lili, midday, NymphtasticDarkness and keraQ for reviewing most if not all of my chapters! I love all of you so much!

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! YOU ALL REALLY JUST MADE MY YEAR :)**

**AND IF I DON'T UPDATE BY THEN, HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYBODY!**

**LOTS OF LOVE,**

**-iiMNOTOKAY**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Welcome to Shut Me Up chapter eleven! This is really just when the whole action and ish is gunna start, hehe :) Well, not so much action in this chapter, but in the upcoming ones!**

**I'd like to thank everyone so much for their kick-ass reviews! I don't think I have gotten a single flame for this story, which is a complete first for me! You guys always put a smile on my face, and that might sound corny but it's so true. New record for reviews - 56 last chapter!**

**Side note: Anyone interested in a SasoSaku story? I'm beginning to brainstorm and I think it might be my next fic... I won't start posting till I'm done or nearly done with this one, though. Or I might write an ItaSaku next... I'll need to think this stuff over xD**

**Btw - Sorry about the kinda long wait. My computer was ultra screwed up and slow, but I fixed it :) Hopefully...**

**Enjoy the latest chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not owned by me. But, I don't hate, I appreciate! Naruto would suck if I wrote it xD**

* * *

**Shut Me Up. Chapter Eleven.**

The large, or medium, or small-sized group - it would really depend on your point of view - sat helplessly around the wooden kitchen table, every single one of them thinking. Except, of course, for Hidan who seemed to be especially hung-over this morning.

"Okay... all we need to do is get ready for today." Sakura began, hands folded neatly on the table, boring into the eyes of her fellow housemates. "Tobi, you finish making the coffee. Me, Deidara, Itachi and Hidan will definately need some. While you work on that, we all need to get dressed and look presentable. You are meeting with the Hokage, after all, and she deserves some respect. That means NO CURSING, Hidan."

Hidan scowled and placed his head on the table. Yes, he most certainly _was_ especially hung-over this morning. In face, that may even be an understatement.

"We'll sort out everything pertaining to last night when we get back, and we'll try to get to the bottom of the... uh, stripping of your clothing at that time, too." Sakura spoke with a light blush on her face. She honestly had no clue what had happened last night when they got home, but she was sure as hell ready to find out.

The rest of the table nodded and stood up. Itachi looked particularly miserable today, and Sakura was pretty sure she knew the reason why. It was probably his first hang-over, since he said he had never drunk alchohol before. The first was always the worst (A/N: No, I have not yet experianced a hang-over, and I certainly don't plan on experiencing one anytime soon. So yeah, I pulled that shit out of my ass, haha.).

"Meet back here in an hour!" Kisame roared while storming up the stairs. Sakura, Deidara and Hidan followed him while Itachi retired to the room underneath the staircase. Tobi had decided to put his clothes in the downstairs bathroom for some reason, and Kami could only wonder what the Akatsuki members who noticed this did to the poor kid's garments. Sakura didn't dread on this fact for too long, though, because she was in serious need of a shower. As she stepped out of her clothing and into the shower, she thought for a moment about last night as she wet her hair with hot water streaming from the shower nozzle.

'What had happened? I know something happened at the bar... But I swear I remember something really good happening when we got home... What was it?' Sakura thought, lathering her hands with shampoo, then weaving her hands through her short, pink hair. She frowned at her fuzzy memory. Damn alchohol. Damn it's mind-erasing abilities to hell!

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Deidara tugged at his shirt, failing horribly at his attempt to pull it over his head without messing up his hair. He sighed, pulling out the hair elastic in a second. He had alreading begun combing his hands through the thick section of hair, smoothing it down. Deidara quickly redid his hair, checking it in a nearby mirror. He hated feeling so feminine... but he couldn't go out with his hair sticking all over the place, could he? It wasn't his fault short hair never worked for him. He smiled breifly at his reflection. Thank Kami for good hair days. Hell, he was having a good hair week...

Although he was happy at his uncommon hair luck, he couldn't help but be puzzled and mystified at the events that happened last night. He swore he remembered Sakura planting a kiss on his cheek and telling him she liked him, though it could have been a dream. An incredulously realistic dream... and didn't he say he liked her as well? Now Deidara saw why he didn't drink all too much.

He pondered on this thought while stripping off his remaining clothes, pulling the hair elastic back out of his hair. Why did he redo it five seconds ago? Deidara figured he was still a little strung out from last night. He did have a couple of beers, he had to admit.

He nearly froze as he turned on the hot water. The bet!

The bet he had completely forgot about until this point... what were the stakes again? Sakura wore his clothes or he pulled an Itachi? Something along those lines... The only problem was that he was pretty sure Kisamed didn't get booed. But, Sakura may have forgotten that little fact. Shit. But Kisame would make sure she knew the truth.

Deidara nearly lost hope. Luckily for himself, he remembered Kisame was very happy to take bribes, as long as it was a **good** bribe.

He smirked to himself, splirting a clump of shampoo on his right hand, his hand's mouth closed in disgust.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Itachi pulled on his black shirt. The only other things he needed to do to be completely ready was throw on his cloak, get something half decent to eat, brush his teeth and finally; fix his hair.

Did obsessions with hair seem to be a trend in the Akatsuki? Perhaps they just liked being well-groomed. Whatever the case was, most members seemed to always take good care of their outer appearance.

Except for, of course, when they were drinking. Itachi nearly cringed at the sight of his elastic-clad 'do; frizzes, clumps, chunks, stray and completely wacked-out pieces of hair appeared all over his head. He couldn't even imagine what he must have done, though it interested him quite some bit. What _had_ he done last night?

Sure, Itachi remembered most of the bar scene. Kisame sang his song, most of the other members got drunk (including himself), Sakura ditched him to go over to Deidara and Hidan was making out with the bar table. All was normal. It was just what happened after the bar that interested him.

Why the hell was he shirtless in the first place? Had he himself removed his clothes while he was knocked out of it? Or had someone else...

Those were the thoughts that seemed to be spinning around the eldest Uchiha's mind at the moment... He couldn't help wondering if Sakura had possibly done it. Though she didn't exactly seem like the kind of woman to do that kind of stuff.

So, he discarded his thoughts and walked into the kitchen, hair still a mess. As he turned towards the fridge, he saw Kisame sitting down at the table, looking completely ready.

"What the hell happened to your hair?" Kisame joked, eyebrow cocked at the sight. Itachi made no reply, unless taking out a banana from the fridge was now considered a reply. Itachi nearly frowned when Tobi waltzed into the kitchen. Itachi disliked the boy's carefree, childlike nature, even though Kisame seemed to enjoy it. He said he 'lightened up the mood of the Akatsuki'. Lightened up the mood his ass. Tobi was a pain.

"Ready for the meeting?!" Tobi spoke with a happy voice, sitting down a few seats away from Kisame, who grinned.

"Yup, everyone else is getting ready." Kisame replied, motioning his head upwards, referring to the upstairs rooms. Tobi nodded in response.

"When are we... ya' know, planning on..." Tobi asked surprisingly shyly. Kisame and Itachi immediately knew what he was referring to. Itachi bolted his head around, face looking stern.

"Do _not_ talk about that while Sakura is in the house. We cannot afford for her to find out." Itachi scolded the boy, peeling the banana.

"Sorry... But don't you feel kind of... bad about double-crossing Sakura? Tobi does..." He spoke, trying to explain his feelings to the blank looking Uchiha. Kisame sighed.

"It's hard since a lot of us have seemed to get... _attached_." Kisame complied slowly, grinning softly. Itachi slowly backed into a seat at the table, taking a hesitant bite out of the banana. He made no response to Kisame's remark, but Tobi did.

"Especially Deidara..."

"I saw him _sculpting_ her, Tobi. The only other person Deidara has ever sculpted was Sasori, and you don't even know how much Deidara respected him. This could end up being a problem." Kisame replied, glancing over towards Itachi, who kept a blank face on.

"That could be problematic." Itachi responded, after he had swallowed another chunk of his breakfast. Kisame nodded in agreement.

The three (excluding Itachi) of them bolted upright in their seats as they heard a person entering the kitchen. Kisame was relieved to see it was Hidan. Said man opened the refridgerater hastily, snatching a frozen pizza slice from it's frozen depths. He was apparently too lazy to heat it up, as he tore a bite of it into his mouth, taking a seat down next to Tobi.

"'Dis ish gu'hna blo'hw" He spoke between bites. Kisame frowned and Tobi stared on behind his mask.

"Huh?" Tobi asked, tilting his head a bit. Hidan swallowed.

"This is going to blow." He anunciated, tearing another piece away from the pizza. Itachi sighed. Tobi made no response, and Kisame nodded.

"Probably..." Kisame replied, tapping his fingers on the table, searching for something to say. Breakfasts together always seemed somewhat quiet and akward with this group, though somehow comforting. He honestly had no clue why. Maybe it was because it was the closest thing to family he had? Kisame could hardly remember his own family. It was pretty much the same for all of the older members, though Kisame was pretty sure Itachi hadn't forgotten most of his childhood.

In fact, Kisame was pretty sure Itachi remembered a lot of his childhood. Killing your whole clan except for your little brother would probably do that to you...

Nontheless, Kisame never dreaded too long on this subject. After all, from now on it was all about the future. No looking back. The weak looked back.

"Where the hell is Sakura and Deidara?" Hidan scowled, checking the clock about the doorway. How long did it take to take a god damn shower?

"Deidara always takes awhile in the shower. It's probably from all that hair..." Kisame began, smirking a bit. "Though I guess women and stuff take long showers... I wouldn't really know." He guessed, shrugging. Hidan nodded.

"As long as we're not fucking late I'll be fine." Hidan leaned back in his chair as Deidara entered the room, shaking and scruffling his long, blonde hair. Kisame chuckled at Hidan's response.

"You sound like Sasori." He spoke, regretting those choice of words when seeing Deidara came into the kitchen. Shit. Did he hear him?

Apparently he did hear. Deidara abruptly stopped playing around with his hair, looked down at the floor for a second, then turned and walked silently to the refridgerater.

"Do we... have bread, un?" Deidara asked slowly, sounding slightly shaky. Deidara mentally cursed. He swore to himself he wouldn't get upset about his partner's death. It was all about the future... There was no time to think of the past. He had a mission to think about.

"Above the fridge." Kisame replied, furrowing his eyebrows, cursing at himself. Deidara nodded and grabbed the packaged loaf, opening it up with fumbling fingers that were usually nimble and swift, slowly taking out a piece. He popped it in the toaster and pressed down a button, the slice of bread disappearing from view, entering the hot chambers inside the metal. Deidara took a seat across from Kisame, boring blankly into his fellow member's faces, waiting for someone to make some conversation.

Right on que, Sakura entered the room, humming to herself. She looked at the houseguests with a questioning glance and went back to humming. She took a seat next to Deidara, across from Itachi and on the other side of Hidan.

"So..." She began, with the Akatsuki members looked up at her softly smiling face. "We have another thirty minutes before we need to head out. Anyone remember what happened last night?" Sakura added, now looking very serious and adopting a grim tone. Tobi raised his hand, squeling 'oooh! ohh!'. Sakura pointed a finger towards him.

"Yes, Tobi."

"Tobi remembers hearing cursing!" He shouted, looking towards Hidan who was looking right back at him. For once, he didn't utter a curse or insult. Sakura was shocked.

"Okay, then we know Hidan was involved in this mess. Remember anything else, Tobi?" Sakura inquired. Tobi nodded.

"Tobi heard some 'un's, too!" Tobi replied happily, looking towards Deidara. Said man responded with absolutely nothing, he just merely looked back at Tobi. Sakura smirked. Kisame laughed.

"Hidan _and_ Deidara. My, my. Anything else?" Sakura tempted with a smile. Tobi nodded again.

"There were some girly giggles! It was definately you, Sakura!" Tobi chirped. Hidan and Kisame roared with laughter while Deidara snickered. Sakura blushed.

"Uh... Okay, so Hidan, Deidara and I..." She stated quickly, trying to rid the blush off her face which seemed nearly impossible at the moment. Itachi smirked, nodding his head a smudge. "Anything else, Tobi." Sakura continued, looking back up at the bright orange mask.

"There was a _lot_ of sighing..." Tobi spoke, turning his head to face Itachi, who kept a straight face. Sakura laughed along with Kisame, Hidan and Deidara.

"Okay, okay." Sakura began, choking back laughter. "So now it's Hidan, Deidara, me and Itachi." Kisame smirked.

"Maybe you guys had foursome." He stated blankly, recieving a harsh glare from Sakura.

"HA. Funny." Sakura replied, not amused at all. Hidan smiled sheepishly, Deidara rolled his eyes and Itachi made no response. He coughed blankly.

"So, Tobi... Did you-Shit! We gotta get going!" Sakura exclaimed, checking the time. They were going to be late. The group immediately stood up and rushed outside. "We... will... finish... this... later..." Sakura boomed between breaths, running beside the men. Tobi nodded along with the others. They ran hurridly and purposefully towards the Hokage's office. Sakura waved slightly when she and the others passed a shocked and confused looking Hinata.

"Tell you later!" Sakura roared towards to the Hyuuga, who just nodded in reply. God, that would turn out to be a very long story...

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Tsunade looked angrily to the door, where someone was knocking on the other side.

"Enter." She barked, hands folded under her chin. She was ticked. Tsunade sighed as Sakura entered sheepishly, followed by Tobi, Kisame, Deidara, Hidan and Itachi.

"You're late." Tsunade growled, standing up. Sakura looked worridly at her teacher, lacing her fingers behind her back.

"Yes... ah, you see... we had a little accident... and..." She began nervously, trying to pick words out of the air. The air seemed to have a lack of words at this moment... A great lack of words. Damn air.

"No excuses, Sakura. Let's just get down to business." Tsunade began, standing upright and looking rather intimidating. The Akatsuki looked on boredly at the Hokage's actions. They had seen much, much worse from their leader. This was nothing compared to him...

"Yes." Sakura replied, straightening her back and putting her hands to her side, looking attent and prepared. Tsunade closed her eyes for a moment, slowly re-opening them.

"As you know, we've heard Sasuke and Orochimaru are resting somewhere along our border. We will be sending all of you there, as well as Naruto, and perhaps Lee or someone. You will be at the front gates at 6:30 AM _exactly_ in two days time. If you do not show up you will be in big trouble. If you are late, you will also be in big trouble. We are expecting a successful mission. Those two days are to be used for preperation, sleeping and such. They are_ not_ to be used for hanging at a bar..." Tsunade informed them scornfully. Sakura's mouth widened and shut. How had she found out?

"Yes, Sakura, I know about that little incident. You're lucky I'm letting you off the hook... just as long as you do not do it again. Understand?" Tsunade spoke, locking into Sakura's eyes intimidatingly. Sakura nodded.

"Yes."

"Good. Now, you..." Tsunade began, turning to look at the Akatsuki. "There better not be any funny business during this mission. I will be sending ninja for back up to possibly assist you. Hell, maybe I'm just sending them to keep an eye on you. They will not hesitate to kill you. Same for Sakura. I give you permission to beat the shit out of them." Tsunade looked over at Sakura, giving her a nod. Sakura nodded back.

"You are dismissed." Tsunade finished, sitting back down at her desk, probably about to open a sake bottle. Sakura nodded and opened the door while the Akatsuki followed her. They streamed back outside and Hidan began laughing.

"I think she was trying to fucking intimidate us!" Hidan roared in between chuckles. Kisame smirked, Deidara nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I'm making sure to be on my best behavior, un." He said sarcastically, jokingly hiding behind Sakura, who giggled.

"Ah, stop you guys. She's just very serious. Plus she can't exactly trust you guys..." Sakura began. Kisame's smirk disappeared.

"We can't exactly trust her all too much either." Itachi replied blankly, walking in the direction of Sakura's house. Sakura pondered for a moment, then nodded.

"I suppose you're right." She said, following the man. Deidara shortly did the same. Sakura sighed. "I just wish there was less... fighting and trust issues... and conflict." Sakura uttered, twirling a pink strand of hair. Deidara caught up with her.

"But art is born from conflict, un!" Deidara protested. Sakura laughed.

"You're obsessed with art." Sakura replied jokingly. Deidara playfully scowled.

"Art is a bang, un. Which reminds me, I never finished that sculpture..." Deidara went off, and Sakura smiled brightly in response. Kisame shot a meaningful glance at Itachi, who nodded blankly in reply.

Deidara was getting attached. Kisame knew that their mission was at stake. This would not be good at all.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura spent the rest of the walk home thinking.

She was seriously forgetting the whole point of her watching the Akatsuki.

She knew she was becoming too friendly. She knew she couldn't trust them... But what had she done? She kissed Deidara, went out, got drunk, did _something_ at the bar and then did Kami knows what back at the house! She didn't even want to know how her houseguests had gotten stripped down to just their boxers.

Sakura knew that she needed to focus on this mission. This was the mission to get her friend and ex-obsession back! She had to get Sasuke back, no matter what the costs were! Though she did have her doubts... Why would Sasuke stay with Orochimaru so long? He must have wanted to stay, so would he even stay or come peacefully if we wanted to bring him back?

She knew the answer to that already. It was a definate 'no'. Sasuke had infact left for a reason, and he stayed for that reason. If he had the chance to go back, he would have taken it if he really wanted to come back home. And why had he chosen Orochimaru to go with, of all people? As one of Konoha's main enemies, he must not have cared much about his home town after all.

Though, when she thought about it, it was kind of funny. Team 7 had all paired up with one of the legendary Saanin... Naruto with Jiraiya, herself with Tsunade and Sasuke with Orochimaru. Well, what do you know... history _does_ repeat itself.

Sakura quickly whipped her thoughts back to the men surrounding her. It would be simple. All she had to do was think of them as business partners. This was all just for business, that was it. She would just have to seperate herself from them for awhile... get her thoughts straight. They were cold-hearted killing machines. Not friends. They were sadistic bastards. Not men to flirt with. They were evil, pure evil. Surely not anyone to kiss... Sakura certainly only liked them because she hadn't had anyone to fool around with... that must have been it. That's what she kept telling herself.

But whenever she looked into those icy-blue eyes, she found herself falling deeper and deeper and having trouble believing her own desperate thoughts.

Dammit. She was getting trapped and she knew it. Sakura was screwed, and she sure as hell knew that.

Somehow, Sakura had a feeling battling her feelings was going to be harder than battling Orochimaru's goons.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

As the six of them finally got home, Sakura seemed to make a beeline to her room.

"I'm tired..." She spoke before disappearing upstairs. Kisame and Itachi found this the perfect moment to talk to Deidara about the situation. Sakura would hopefully be asleep, so there would be almost no chance of getting overheard. Key word: almost. They still took extra precautions, however, dragging Deidara into the downstairs bathroom, closing and locking the door, switching the light on.

"What the hell, un?!" He protested, trying to wriggle out of the two men's grip. He failed horribly at this attempt.

"Shut it." Kisame commanded, listening for a moment to make sure Sakura hadn't come back down. Deidara stopped and stood silently, waiting for an explanation. They better have a good reason for this!

"Listen..." Kisame began, taking a deep breath. He looked at Itachi and nodded. Itachi took over.

"We've noticed how you've seemed to get rather attached to Sakura." He spoke calmly and quietly, locking eyes with the younger Akatsuki member. Deidara stared back with a questioning look.

"I'm not gettin-" Deidara was cut off by Kisame.

"Deidara, listen. We're never going to be able to pull off this mission with you getting close to Sakura. You won't want to leave her, Deidara. You will hesitate. And let me tell you, the ninja who are going to follow us will not hesitate to kill you, or any of us." Kisame said with fierce eyes. Deidara was still a little confused.

"But I'm not getting attached, un..." He exclaimed half-heartedly, looking down at the floor. Kisame grinned slightly.

"Kid... you can keep telling yourself that. Just try to... deattach yourself from her. Remember why we're here in the first place." Kisame opened the door, and he and Itachi walked out of the small bathroom. Deidara sat on the toilet seat, head spinning.

He clutched his head in his hands, shutting his eyes tightly. Was he really getting attached? All he was doing was talking to her, and...

Deidara shortly remembered the kiss.

Oh. That.

Well, he wasn't getting too attached. If he had a choice of being free or staying with Sakura, he'd...

Oh god. He was getting attached. Anytime you'd pick a woman over being free or something you were attached. He knew he'd have to sort this out... But did he really want to? No, he didn't. He felt so alive and good when he was around Sakura, and he didn't want that to go away. He was always bored and pissed off at Tobi when he was at the Akatsuki hideouts or on missions. Deidara didn't exactly enjoy being bored or being pissed off... infact, the only reason why he was still in the Akatsuki was to perfect his art. After he perfected his art... who knew what he'd do. All he knew was that he wanted these two days to be the longest two days of his life.

Because he was sure as hell these two days were going to be filled with either ignoring or flirting with Sakura.

It was his decision alone. Whether or not he really cared about the Akatsuki's secret mission.

Did he?

Not really, no. He didn't care.

But he wasn't going to tell.

* * *

**Cheaaaah! Another long chapter! Sorry if I had a lotta spelling mistakes and such, I wrote this in kinda a rush. See... my great grandma recently died and I've been kinda out of it and busy and stuffs :( But, it was her time to go.**

**On a brighter note, this chapter was awesome to write, even though it was depressing. Oh so depressing! But, we do need some conflict. Otherwise it wouldn't be much of a story. So yeah, inner-conficts and ish.**

**PLUS IT ADDS TO CHARACTER DEPTH! Sure, let's go with that. Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed! It was a blast to write!**

**Remember to review, please! 56 reviews for the last chapter, let's get 60 this time around! Haha!**

_THANKS TO ALL CHAPTER TEN REVIEWERS! LOVE YOUSE!_

pinK.sh0uj0-x, Melzorb, Dendra, Sorrowflame, NymphtasticDarkness, Shadow Quil, Fair Of Anime, hana-chan, Rainstair148, The Galaxia Chronicler, Emo-Pink333, Electra Oriana, serafina25, cherry-blossom-of-your-dreams, AkatsukiAme, Chocolat-Chan, Wolf of Black Silver, Sasuke-Gaara's-girl, Chire, midday, Hai'sAnjul, Akatsuki-Dawn of Love, LitoxShorty, Inuyashasmistress25, samurifox25, Sakura4eva, SilverIceFox, -SMILING.ROSE, demona013, winged wondergirl, GoddessPhoenix3173, My House Of Cards, animelover123456, aznkitty180, The.Lolita, Wolfie, Spaz-chan, ArigatoBlossom, lizzyguurl, Siie-Chan, Crimsy, LittleFoxDemon, I-Love-Akatsuki, Gakaigal, cherry lxl blossoms, Lady V-chan, iheartsadpandas, KanamaruRush, jgirl1984, '-Sara-Bellz-', BlUe-EyEd-NiNjA-of ThE UsA, DragonMaster Reborn, loopylazz, GreyWingedWolf, keraQ, hiraikotsu-master

_ESPECIALLY AWESOME REVIEWS:_

Dendra! The.Lolita! Wolfie! Siie-Chan! Gakaigal! Lady V-chan!

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

**Lots of love!**

**-iiMNOTOKAY**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola, DeiSaku lovers! Or perhaps ItaSaku lovers... or HidaSaku lovers... or just AkatSaku lovers xD Anyways, welcome to chapter twelve of Shut Me Up!**

**Oh no... the plot twists! The conflicts! The strain from the upcoming mission! It's all happening in this chapter, baby! Be prepared... though I shouldn't really be saying that because I haven't wrote it quite yet... See, I do this part first before writing the actual chapter. It gives me something to stare at while I think xD**

**Thank you to all chapter twelve reviewers! I love you all so much, and thanks for all your support with the whole grandma thing, it really means a lot to me. As usual, all reviewers will be noted at the end of the story :)**

**ALSO! Zephyr got the song right in the last chapter. It was most definately Blister in the Sun xD Great song, and I definately suggest you check it out!**

**P.S. - New poll ch-ch-check it outt :)**

**So! Getting on topic... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and thanks for reminding me.**

* * *

**Shut Me Up. Chapter Twelve.**

Sakura twidled her fingers idlely while lying back down on her bed. She had heard a door slam, but couldn't quite make out the words the men were speaking. Damn. It must have been important. Then again, the Akatsuki could overreact a bit in some circumstances... So there was a chance they slammed the door over something completely retarded.

The rosette sighed. Why was life so complicated? Why couldn't the Akatsuki just move into her house perminentaly? That would make life a hell of a lot easier. And less lonely.

Though, it was completely her fault. Or at least that was what she kept telling herself as she drowned in self-pity and disgust. How could she fall in... No. She would not say it. It wasn't love, it was infatuation. Lust. Certainly not _love_...

Sakura sat up. Ignoring the men would only make things progressively worse for her. If she wanted things to get better... Well, she would have to swallow her pride and approach Deidara herself. Surely they'd be able to talk and perhaps hold off their _feelings_ for each other just for now? If the Akatsuki became friendly with Konoha after they had finally caught Sasuke and defeated Orochimaru, then they could most definately continue flirting or what not. All they had to do was take down one of the legendary Saanin, and capture a Sharingan-user. Not too hard, right?

She finally decided on retiring downstairs to chat with the men. They'd have to be prepared for their upcoming mission, anyway... If she could just get Deidara alone for five minutes, she'd have the whole issue settled out in a snap. Sakura was an expert at pretending to get over boys and silly crushes, so why should Deidara be any different?

Sakura's gut apparently thought otherwise.

In the words of Nara Shikamaru, this was going to be extremely troublesome.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Deidara still couldn't believe that he was pretty much being forced to choose between Sakura and the Akatsuki's current main priority. It seemed a little ridiculous, if you asked him. And stupid, too. He didn't honestly even enjoy the Akatsuki all too much... he was practically forced into joining it. Because of that damned Uchiha...

But, he couldn't say he wouldn't miss it... Because he sure as hell would. Damn, this was turning into an annoying problem. The Akatsuki or Sakura?

If he chose the Akatsuki, he would probably not get mauled by the organization, but would lose the love of his life and probably never get married or have children. Yay.

If he chose Sakura, he would most likely get attacked by the Akatsuki, but would be happy. Forever. Not to mention finally settle down! Damn, how he wanted to settle down and focus more on his art. Deidara would give nearly anything just to finally be able to perfect his art... to become a world-renoun aritst! It was unfortunate that this seemed more like a far away dream and so much less than a reality.

Deidara walked out of the bathroom and continued weighing the pros and cons of the situation. This was turning into a very sticky problem, and he didn't like it. He tried to look natural as he sat down next to Tobi on the couch in the family room, avioding Itachi or Kisame's eyes. This became increasingly difficult as they began talking to him, so he gave in and turned his head. Damn lousy self-control!

Hidan seemed to be skipping through the channels jittery. The Jashin supporter seemed to always be jittery and anxious before missions, especially important ones. The big day was slowly crawling closer and closer, and the Akatsuki were definately feeling the effects. Tobi seemed remarkably spunky and spaztic today, Kisame's eyes seemed bigger and his grin seemed wider, and Itachi hardly spoke a word, and when he did it was a half-ass response. Then again, this was a lot like Itachi's normal behavior, so one couldn't say he was effected all too much.

"The mission's coming up." Kisame stated with a grin. Hidan grumbled in reply, Tobi's head twitched and Itachi blinked. Deidara felt the odd need to reply.

"Yeah, un." He spoke quietly, tracing the lips of his left hand's mouth with his index finger. Deidara nearly grinded his teeth when he heard an odd chomping noise and immediate pain in his finger, which he shoved in his pants pocket. His hand was damn lucky it didn't break any bones.

"Everyone remember the-" Kisame abruptly stopped when he heard a noise coming from the stairs. Sakura. They all would have been dead if she heard any of the remaining sentence. She seemed suspicously quiet and alert enough lately, if she had any reason to believe they were up to something she sure as hell would believe it. Though Kisame couldn't help thinking that she would blame Deidara a lot less than the others.

"Hey guys." Sakura spoke with somewhat of a wave, walking towards the couches, plopping down next to Kisame. He thought that was rather odd... Wouldn't she rather sit by Deidara... or at least Itachi or Hidan? Eh, it wouldn't be the first time he was wrong about a girl. Certainly not the first, and probably far from the last.

"Are you all ready for the mission coming up?" She continued, looking at the group surrounding her. She saw a few nods and heard a brief "Yeah, un.". Yeah, they were talkative today...

Sakura picked at her nails furiously, wracking her mind for a new topic. Damn. She was fresh out of topics.

"So... pretty fucking sweet weather..." Hidan began, not even looking at the others. His eyes were focused on the flashing television, and that was where they would most likely stay for awhile.

"Ayup!" Tobi chirped suddenly, sounding strangely peppy and remarkably similar to a child. Sakura wondered what his true age was. Though, there were many _other_ things she wondered about Tobi. Like what medication he seemed to be hopped up on. Seriously, how that boy had so much spunk and energy, not even she, a doctor, knew.

"Hm... I'm gunna have to agree with Tobi on this one." Kisame replied coolly. Sakura shook her head.

"It's better in spring, un." Deidara spoke up, disagreeing.

"I'm siding with Deidara on this one, even though his reason probably has to do with some wacked-out art theory. Am I right?" Sakura inquired with a small smile. Deidara glanced over to look at the woman with a smirk.

"Yeah. Everything blooms and changes in spring, un. Art was meant to change." Deidara complied with a genuine smile. Always smiling because of that silly art. Though to him, it was far from silly. It was an extremely important and serious aspect in his life. Actually, art pretty much was his life.

"That's a veritable point. If art stayed the same forever, it would get boring..." Sakura agreed, nodding her head, smiling. She could feel her heart getting increasingly faster and louder. Damn heart. Damn... love! It wasn't her fault she was falling in...

"No!" She accidentally screamed aloud, finishing her thoughts. Sakura mentally kicked, bit, punched, scratched and mollested herself. The men looked at her with concern.

"Hidan, what did you slip into her drink this time." Itachi stated blankly, still gazing at Sakura. Hidan scowled.

"I didn't slip anything in her god damn drink this time!" Hidan spat, glaring at the Uchiha.

"So you have slipped stuff into Sakura's drink before, un?!" Deidara asked, cracking his nuckles harshly in Hidan's direction. Hidan's scowl turned into worry.

"I never slipped anything into Sakura's drink!" He roared, making a move to strangle Deidara. Tobi fould this his golden moment to speak up.

"Hidan didn't curse! He lied!" Tobi yelled, pointing a threatening finger at the man. Sakura gasped.

"Hidan! What the fuck did you put in my drink?!" Sakura boomed, eyes opened wide and mouth agap. Hidan laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Now, now, Sakura! No need to curse! It was just a little..." Oops, too late. Hidan was knocked out cold thanks to Sakura's left fist. Tobi gasped, Deidara gulped, Kisame laughed and Itachi looked just a tad surprised.

"Uh... I guess that was a little too hard..." Sakura spoke apoligetically, unclenching her fist and lowering her hand. "I suppose I've been a little on edge now that the mission is coming up..."

"We've all been edgy..." Kisame responded, nudging the out-cold Hidan with his shoe clad foot. Hidan made no movement. Only Jashin knew how long until he woke up...

"Should we move him?" Sakura asked, still concerned for the man's health and well-being. Deidara assumed the hospital-related work made her this way. Deidara shook his head.

"Nah, un. He deserved it." He spoke with a small smile. Sakura's heart became noticably louder and faster, though it was lucky for her that only she could tell. She knew she was falling too hard... in... love. There. She had said it, even though she mentally said it. It was quite possible she loved the man. Shit. She wished she didn't. But, Sakura knew that it would be too hard trying to cover up her feelings to herself by telling her brain that she in fact did not like Deidara, not one bit.

But that would be far from the truth.

Because she loved his incredibly girly hair, his striking blue pupils, his toned body, his sweet and funny personality, not to mention the man's insane art skills. That man knew his art and proudly stood up for it. She even loved his 'freak' blood limit. Having one mouth was overrated, anyway. Sakura even loved his faults... if she could name any.

Did Deidara have any faults? If he did, it was surely blinded or ignored by Sakura. That was damn straight. All she saw was more and more things to love...

And it was killing her. She wouldn't be able to take the heart brake when he left to return to the Akatsuki base. She wouldn't be able to handle her insane lonelyness, slowly but surely driving her mentally unstable. Slowly but surely driving her up the wall. And Sakura especially wouldn't be able to listen or talk about anything having to do with the Akatsuki. She would probably start bawling every time she saw a blonde after Deidara would leave.

Though, Sakura couldn't help but have some parts of her brain believing he would stay with her. Forever. She discarded this part of her brain to be the section apparently drowned in alchohol and absolutely crazy. Why the hell would he stay with her? The only thing that had made her think that he remotely liked her in the first place was that kiss.

The exact kiss that made her heart beat faster, her mind freeze and her face blush. It made her whole body tingle, piece by piece. It was just so sweet... compassionate... Yet Sakura wanted so much more.

She found herself staring at Deidara while he was luckily speaking to Kisame over some subject her brain was too busy to listen to. Why couldn't everyone else just decide to go leave? Or perhaps take a small vacation next door to check out some lovely painted walls? Whatever the reason was, she just wanted some damn privacy to talk to Deidara!

Sakura sighed, taking a deep breath. She would have to accept the fact that life wasn't always fair. She would also have to accept the whole concept of reality. There was nearly no chance that Sakura would be left alone with Deidara anytime soon. That was it.

Yet, Sakura was amazed that at that moment Kisame felt the sudden urge to go upstairs to his room. Sakura nodded and smiled to herself. Was this luck, karma, or some other force.

'Love conquers all...' She thought to herself with the smile. Sakura remembered back in the day when she told herself that daily while trying to get Sasuke to fall for her. Perhaps there _was_ a little truth to it after all. Maybe the power of love _was_ endless and had no limits...

Hell. Maybe it was just sheer luck!

Whatever the reason was, Sakura was ecstatic to see that Tobi decided to put things together for the upcoming mission.

'The hell?' Sakura thought to herself, eyes aglow. 'This is some serious good luck!' Sakura nearly screamed for joy when she saw Itachi get up. He complained about a small headache, most likely from his eyes.

"Just don't rub your eyeballs, Itachi." Sakura suggested sweetly, and Itachi nodded in reply. She was a medic-nin, after all, he was pretty sure she could be trusted.

Hidan made a little noise when he finally woke up.

"The fuck..." He spoke before remembering what had happened. Hidan quickly shut his mouth and sat down quietly on the couch, trying not to make even the smallest noise.

Sakura, Deidara and Hidan sat comfortably in the family room, gazing into the television screen. Sakura seriously doubted any of them were actually paying attention to the program currently on the channel, they were all most likely thinking. About what, though? Hidan seemed to be mumbling words to himself, though Sakura couldn't quite make them out. They seemed to be a spell or a prayer, knowing Hidan. A prayer one repeated two days before a mission?

Eh, there's been stranger religions.

Deidara's eyes were staring into the ceiling as he thought to himself about the pros and cons of the on going problem. Deciding on what to do was taking him an eternity. Why couldn't he just decide on one already? And why couldn't there be some mutual agreement in this mix? That would seriously be amazing at the moment.

If Deidara wasn't as loyal as he was, he would have ditched the Akatsuki in a heart beat. But, alas. He did have some trouble just breaking off bonds. He _had_ had so many good times with the Akatsuki, not to mention had grown to respect and somewhat love his fellow members. They were just like a big, evil family bent on taking over the world.

It was Hidan's sudden movement that forced Sakura and Deidara to come crashing back into the real world. Was Hidan... leaving?

"I... have to do something..." He mumbled, slowly stalking upstairs. Sakura's heart nearly stopped. Her and Deidara were... alone?

This was not good. Not good at all for Deidara. If they were alone he'd be tempted. And if he was tempted he'd sure as hell take the forbidden fruit in a heart beat, who wouldn't? And if he took the forbidden fruit, he would have clearly shown his decision. A decision he, himself, wasn't exactly sure on. Deidara wanted to be sure of his decisions if it would effect his life so much.

So, Deidara did the only thing that seemed smart to him at the moment. He got up to go to his room.

At least, he attempted to before he felt a tight but warm grip around his wrist. Deidara turned his head to face Sakura, who was looking down at his shoes.

"Dei... We need to talk." She spoke, looking up into Deidara's cool blue eyes that softened at her words.

"Okay, un." Deidara replied, turning to face the woman. Sakura looked around for a moment before signaling to the kitchen.

"Why don't we go outside... I don't really want anyone else to eavesdrop or anything." Sakura stated hesitantly, while Deidara followed her towards the back door. She quickly opened it, allowed Deidara through, and closed it quietly. The two breifly faced each other. After what seemed like hours of gazing into each other's eyes, Sakura spoke.

"Dei... I don't know how to say this, but..." She began, but Deidara shortly cut her off.

"We need some space?" He finished, and Sakura nodded sadly in reply.

"It kills me to say it, but I think we do. I really like you, Deidara, I do. You're so sweet and kind... and interesting... a-and not bad looking at all." Sakura spoke with a tiny smile, remembering the first night the Akatsuki stayed at her house. They would only be memories in about a week... Seven short days away. Sakura mentally groaned.

"Sakura... I like you, too, un. I mean, you're different from every other girl I've ever met, even though that's not saying a lot since I honestly haven't met too many girls in my life. I don't even know how you inherited such beautiful pink hair and gorgeous green eyes, but I can't say I don't mind them. You're different, Sakura." Deidara replied, taking her hand in his. Sakura sighed.

"I wish you all could just stay here. Though I really doubt the Akatsuki are going to continue being friendly with Konoha after we do catch Orochimaru and Sasuke. I was surprised in the first place when I found out the Akatsuki were going to help us at all... And I was astonished knowing that Tsunade agreed to this. I dunno, I just didn't think it would be possible in the least. All I can say is that I'm glad that it did happen..." Sakura went on, eyes glancing at the horizon. Deidara bit his lip.

'I can't believe we're going to betray her, un.' He thought to himself, wishing that they would just decide to cancell the whole mission. Yes, that would actually work out in everyone's favor, except maybe Tsunade's. She wouldn't be happy knowing that Orochimaru was still on the loose, and probably not too thrilled that Sasuke was still running happily along side him. So, yes, it would be a win-win-lose situation.

"I just wish we'd be able to stay longer, un. But where does wishing get us? Nowhere... I wish it got us somewhere, un. If it did I'd be one happy man, that's for sure." Deidara spoke, looking back at Sakura who seemed rather depressed.

"I know. It just doesn't seem fair, is all. I mean, the one time I meet someone who may actually share the same feelings I have for him, what happens? He has to leave me forever in a week. And that's assuming that none of us die on this mission. We haven't really thought about it, but it's definately possible. I don't know what I'd do if any of us died. Would I be depressed? Of course... Borderline suicidal, probably as well..." Sakura stated, but Deidara turned her to face himself. They were noticably close.

"Don't say that, un." He spoke sharply, gripping her shoulders. He didn't understand why the girl felt so down all the time... Why did she always think of the negative side of things? First about the not pretty thing, and now about possibly going suicidal? Deidara didn't get it. "Sakura, you have looks, smarts, talent and a superb personality, un. We're just lucky that we stepped into your life at one point. None of us deserve the honor of you going suicidal over us, un. We're scum. Low-life. We're nothing." He finished, boring into Sakura's eyes.

"You're not low-life, Deidara." Sakura said shakily, looking away from Deidara's peircing gaze for a moment. Deidara laughed.

"Are you kidding me, kid? We get out kicks from killing people. Hell, _I_ get my kicks from blowing things up, un! Not exactly 'high living' for ya. Just a crack organization trying to take over the world to rid it of war and fighting. Ridiculous, un." He spoke, his mood getting increasingly better. Sakura shook her head.

"You are a talented artist, Deidara. Now I don't care about the others, but you're far from being 'scum' or being 'nothing'. At worst you have an odd habit of saying 'un' after some of your sentences. No one's any better than anyone else, Dei. We're all just trying to out shine each other in this world ruled by the laws holding ourselves down, rules that _we_ created." Sakura stated, staring into Deidara's orbs once more. The man chuckled.

"I guess that's true, Sakura. There's still just one major fact you're missing though." Deidara claimed, an amused grin on his tired looking face.

"And what's that?" Sakura inquired, furrowing her brow.

"You're too good for me, un." Deidara replied, turning around. "You deserve to be with... I dunno, someone better."

Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, yeah 'cause that makes so much sense, Dei! I want to be with you, though! It's just that... Well, fate's being a bitch to us. That's what's standing in our way." Sakura exclaimed, trying to get Deidara to understand. He shook his head in reply.

"I'm too old for you, un. You're young." He stated, turning back to face her. Sakura nearly screamed.

"You're using every excuse in the fricken book!" She spat hastily, glaring at the man. Deidara smiled softly, looking somewhat angered.

"I'm trying to tell you that you deserve better, un!" Deidara yelled back, waving his hands through his long, blonde hair.

"I don't want better! I want you!" Sakura finally screamed, shocked at what she had just said. She supposed it was the truth. She really did want Deidara. She just never guessed that she'd ever actually admit it to the man. Sakura replayed the words in her head, listening to how beautiful they sounded when screamed out loud.

"Oh yeah, un?!" Deidara roared back, taking a few steps closer to the petite woman. His eyes were aflame with a mysterious and unknown emotion. Was it... Love?

"Yeah!" Sakura replied loudly, taking another step closer to the blonde. She was shocked, though not surprised at Deidara's next actions.

Deidara had shoved his mouth onto hers, wrapping his long arms around her skinny, petite waist. Sakura laced one arm around his perfect neck, and another into his blonde locks. There was an animal attraction, it seemed so natural. Just as the other kiss had been so soft and loving, this one was hard, feirce, demanding. There was wanting, even needing pumped into this kiss, and Sakura nearly smiled as the it deepened. She happily granted access to her mouth as Deidara's tongue eagerly demanded entrance.

Sakura squeeled as she felt a sucking on her neckbone. Deidara's left mouth apparently wanted in on the action as it licked, sucked and nibbled on her soft, pale skin. Sakura felt a hard pounding along her back as she realized they must have backed into the glass door.

Would the others see them?

Eh. They didn't care. They were far too busy to care...

Sakura ran her left hand through Deidara's hair, tugging playfully at certain strands. Why did something that was clearly so wrong feel so right?

Sakura's mind shortly reminded her that she was making out with an S-Class criminal, one who tried to kill Naruto at one point. Sakura mentally flipped off her mind, returning her attention to her and Deidara's current competitive tongue war.

Deidara swore he felt someone watching his back, but he quickly ignored his instinct and forced his mind back on the topic of Sakura's lucious, demanding lips.

Sakura finally broke apart the kiss, to her dismay. She was gasping for air, and looked into Deidara's eyes again. He appeared rather disheveled as well, hair hanging all over the place, shirt tangled around his body. The two leaned her heads together, content with their exchange of feelings a few moments ago.

"That was..." Sakura began, waiting for Deidara to finish the sentence.

"Good, un." He finished eagerly, nodding his head.

"I told you you're not too old, Deidara." She teased playfully, playing with another strand of the blonde locks. Said man rolled his eyes. After a long, comfortable silence, Deidara spoke.

"Saku, do you think you'd ever tell the others about this, un?" Deidara asked suddenly, looking somewhat alert. Sakura thought for a moment.

"Maybe. When the time's right, yes. Why?" She replied, looking worridly into his eyes.

"Because Hidan's standing behind the glass door, watching us, un." Deidara complied, eyes glancing towards the door worridly every few seconds.

"Oh. Shit."

* * *

**Bustedd! Ah, I luffed this chapter :) It was so amazing to write, haha. I was thinking about what to write in this chapter, and the idea came to me suddenly. I was like... Gold, baby!**

**I was jammin' out to Diry Hot Sex, Take On Me, Superstar, Never There and In Your Eyes while writing this xD Yeah, it took me like all day because I wrote bits and pieces of it throughout the day. Funnn. Actually, it was really fun. The only problem was that like when I finished it, I noticed that a spot in my mouth where I got stitches started like bleeding and stuff. Ah. Not good xD**

**Eh. The only problem was that there was hardly any humor, if any :( Once again, a more serious but HEATED chapter. Steammy xD**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! WHAT HAPPENED WITH THE WHOLE BOXERS THING WILL BE REVEALED NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE! Or else... I will write a 5,000 word chapter for chapter 14 xD I think the action will really start in chapter 14, because in the next chapter it's gunna be like the last day and stuffs. It'll prolly be perdy long, actually...**

**Please review! Every review is special and counts for me!**

**THANKS TO ALL CHAPTER ELEVEN REVIEWERS! I LUFF YOU!**

Sorrowflame, cherry-blossom-of-you-dreams, LittleFoxDemon, Dendra, AkatsukiAme, winged wondergirl, jgirl1984, PinkxxxReaper, Vaneles, GoddessPhoenix3173, Fairy Of Anime, Chocolat-Chan, cirque-du-freak, The Galaxia Chronicler, LitoxShorty, aznkitty180, Hao'sAnjul, Wolfie, -SMILING.ROSE, demona013, Carly-chan, Shadow Quil, gothix29, keraQ, My House Of Cards, ArigatoBlossom, Rainstar148, haraikotsu-master, black55widow, Gakaigal, midday, lovely-omy826, kittykat, Sakura4eva, Lady V-chan, Emo-Pink333, DragonMaster Reborn, Inuyashasmistress25, AmoriTheWingedWolf, Siie-Chan, kyo12591, Chire, Tis-Dawn-I-Is, WarningZephyr, samurifox25, Deidara-Roxs-Lili's-Soxz, kristy1452, BlUe-EyEd-NiNjA-of ThE UsA, I'llkillyoutomarrow, ninja-freak13, SilverIceFox, kittykat, I-Love-Akatsuki, KanamaruRush

LittleFoxDemon, Dendra, AkatsukiAme, GoddessPhoenix3173, Fairy Of Anime, Chocolat-Chan, Wolfie, Gakaigal, midday, lovely-omy826, kittykat, Sakura4eva, Lady V-chan, Emo-Pink333, DragonMaster Reborn, kyo12591, Tis-Dawn-I-Is, Zephyr, I-Love-Akatsuki, KanamaruRush and Lili just particularly rock xD hehe

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**kyo - I am definately doing an ItaSaku in the near future :) Whether it's just a one shot or a full-blown like fifteen chapter shindig, I dunno yet. But it will happen xD**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love conquers all,**

**-iiMNOTOKAY**


	13. Chapter 13

**Cheah! Chapter Thirteen! Well, welcome to Shut Me Up (again)! I'm loving how many reviews this story has gotten. Seriously like five times as many reviews as my finished stories! You guys are so awesome!**

**AHH! MY STORIES A TEENAGER xD Kyaa, this so does not feel like the thirteenth chapter. At all. ****So thank you reviewers :)**

**Anyone hear the song Hollabackboy by Cobra Starship? Great song! Hilarious! Not on iTunes though, so I had to illegally download it xD Nah, jk, I'm all legal here :)**

**Wolfie - I completely and totally loved that AMV you told me to watch! It was so friggin good, and I completely love that song now! Thanks a ton :) I'm actually listening to Frontline right now xD**

**Also, sorry about taking awhile to come out with this chapter! My birthday was on the 14th, so I've been... busy xD And I've been having... family problems and such. Long story... **

**I have tried to make this chapter super special awesome in order to make up for it though!**

**Wells... on with the chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I shall never own Naruto. HAH. Happy?**

* * *

**Shut Me Up. Chapter Thirteen.**

Hidan stood clearly before them, no emotion on his face to squirm at. It would almost be better if he had anger or sadness sketched on his face, at least then Sakura would know how he would most likely react. With a blank face, he could do anything.

Itachi must have taught him well, or Hidan had been practicing an awful lot. Sakura briefly looked over to Deidara, who looked unfazed and almost bold. Was he going to stand up for their actions? Would he stand up for their love?

Would he even say anything? Only time would tell.

Time was always a funny thing to Sakura... She remembered time seemed to take forever to pass when she was younger, and now she wished it could just slow down and stop all together. Why did time pass? What makes it feel so slow or fast? Why did one second seem to feel like an hour right now?

Hidan slide open the glass door and cleared his throat. Sakura nearly winced. Deidara made no movement, except for a small twitch of his eyebrows. The Jashinist looked nearly lost for words.

"I... do not know... what the _fuck_ you two were doing. Nor do I really want to fucking know. All I am going to say is that Itachi and Kisame are going to be fucking _pissed_, Deidara. Really fucking pissed. I suggest you two clean yourselves up and get back in the house before they realize what the hell you did. I wouldn't be too god-damn surprised if they already knew, actually. So just... hell, get the fuck inside before I change my god damn mind." He spoke slowly and carefully, looking rather hurt. Sakura's guts twisted in millions of tiny, springing knots. Her concious was going to get the better of her if she didn't get inside quickly. She stood up along with Deidara. The three walked back inside the house silently.

"Hidan..." Sakura began, her voice filled with uncertainty and disbelief. Said man turned to face the rosette. "I'm... Thank you." She decided to say, looking into his purple eyes with the utmost honestly. He nodded in response, an unknown emotion visible in his glassy-looking orbs. Sakura frowned.

Did she regret what she did?

Absolutely not. She was just sorry for Hidan that he had to see their very... affectionate display of emotions. Poor guy.

But maybe he shouldn't have been... snooping? Sakura couldn't help but feel her blood boil a bit. Had he been snooping around? Perverted fool! In that case, he got what he deserved.

Then again... they _had_ been rather _loud_... It wouldn't be too hard to hear them. He probably just thought they were trying to kill each other or something. There we go! That's what happened. Hidan was just concerned.

Concerned for her... welfare? The only other person who had ever been concerned with her welfare before the Akatsuki came to live her was Naruto and that was because he liked her. Sakura shortly remembered how he asked her out on a date nearly every day, and always to the same Ramen shop, and how she always turned him down. Except once. But that was only to get information on Sasuke...

Sakura froze. Did Hidan... _like_ her? Had she been completely blind the whole time?

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted as she felt a warm presence grab a hold of her, squeezing her right hand. She looked up, seeing Deidara smiling mischieviously at her. Sakura couldn't help but smile softly at his face and feel reassured. Whatever was going on, it would turn out fine. That's what Deidara was telling her, at least, via facial language.

Facial language... beautiful thing.

Sakura, Hidan and Deidara silently entered the kitchen, just as a good ninja should. Quiet and efficiently. Kisame and Itachi seemed to have disappeared, as Tobi was the only other Akatsuki member downstairs. He greeted the three of them with his signature, peppy 'hello'. Sakura smiled and waved in reply, Deidara spoke a quick 'hi' and Hidan grunted. Sakura immediately picked up on his mood.

'He sounds sad...' She thought to herself quietly, frowning on the inside but smiling on the outside. Sakura had learned to fake emotions pretty well by now. It was an extremely useful skill for missions, drama and most of all; poker. Yes, the kunoichi had become a damn good poker player after several games with Sai, Naruto and some occassional other ninja. Sakura was always up to earn a couple of extra dollars.

The group sat down at the table. Sakura decided to cut the very noticable tension with a short statement.

"So... the mission's coming up..." She spoke quietly, looking at the two glaring men. When had they become so... tense?

Deidara grunted, as did Hidan.

"Yup! Tobi is excited for this mission... it should be fun!" Tobi lied, obviously remembered the Akatsuki's _actual_ mission. It was going to be far from fun for Sakura and... Tobi felt giddy everytime he thought about it. Then again, a lot of stuff made Tobi feel giddy, but this one, however, made him extremely giddy. Unusually giddy.

Sakura laughed lightly.

"I don't think it's going to be much fun, Tobi." She uttered, looking back at the glaring men. She sighed to herself, wondering if they were in a fight over _her_ or something. Though it would be rather flattering, she really didn't need teammates hating each other at the moment. There was an important mission coming up, after all!

Why would they like her, anyway?

Sakura tore this thought out of her mind and began chatting with Tobi about the upcoming mission. Sakura nearly choked on air when she saw Itachi and Kisame entering the room, looking rather serious but somewhat... amused? The two sat down at the table and turned towards Sakura. Said woman nearly gulped.

'Fuck...' Sakura thought to herself, trying to clear her face of all noticable emotion. 'Do they know? Did they see?'

Sakura eased up when Deidara spoke up.

"Kisame... Why do you look so happy, un?" He inquired the man quietly. Sakura knew he was thinking the same exact thoughts she was. Kisame merely grinned.

"No reason." Kisame spoke. Sakura's face paled and she knew it.

'Fuck!' She thought, trying to figure a way to get out of this mess.

Itachi looked at Deidara with a smirk carved into his face. Their eyes bore into each other's.

Deidara hated those eyes. So much... They couldn't appreciate his art. Hell, they couldn't appreciate _shit_. All they did was criticize and hate. He remembered when he first joined the Akatsuki. Deidara hadn't even wanted to... Itachi pretty much forced him to. All because of that enraging deal they had. Deidara knew he could have beaten Itachi if he knew more about him... if he had only focused more! It would have been a piece of cake if he knew what he was up against.

He could have _won_ if he knew was he was up against! At least, that was what Deidara kept telling himself. He supposed there was some truth to that statement... Itachi wasn't better than anyone else in the Akatsuki! They were all on the same advanced level!

"You had a choice, Deidara." Itachi spoke in his icy-cool tone, smirking to himself. Kisame's face turned rather grim.

"A choice of what, un." Deidara replied, playing dumn quite obviously. Sakura's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Itachi, you don't have to be so hard. It's not like he ran away with her or something." Kisame defended, looking a tad worried and nervous. Itachi turned to face his partner.

"Kisame. We made it distinctly clear. He made his decision. He made that quite obvious." Itachi complied coldly, eyes as emotionless as always. Kisame rolled his eyes.

"Itachi... We need Deidara for this. You know that. We all know that."

"Kisame, we clearly gave him a choice. He should have thought twice before kissing Sakura. He was being foolish."

"Hey! It's not all Deidara's fault!" Sakura interrupted, picking up that his decision must have been between her and something else. Deidara mentally groaned.

"Sakura, stay out of this. It was my fault. You don't know what's going on." Deidara replied harshly, glaring at Itachi.

"Well I'm pretty sure I'm going to know what's going on in about five minutes in you continue yelling about this all!" Sakura huffed, looking at the men around her.

"Sakura. Please stay-" Kisame was interrupted by Sakura's booming voice.

"That's it. HOUSEHOLD MEETING RIGHT NOW. Everyone in the family room!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Tobi and Deidara stared at each other in disgust and confusion. They, including Sakura, were all sitting in a circle on the floor, quite similar to how they were seated for that interesting game of Truth or Dare. Itachi would have shuddered if he was physically capable to. Sakura finally spoke up.

"Okay. What the hell is going on?" She spoke harshly, glaring around the circle. Tobi looked back innocently behind his mask, Hidan simply cocked an eyebrow, Deidara looked rather grim, Kisame sighed and Itachi remained emotionless. Sakura's eyebrows furrowed.

"If someone doesn't start talking, I swear to Kami I will get Tsunade in here! Someone better start fucking talking! Why are you all fighting?!" Sakura bellowed, making several hand motions. Why the hell were they fighting? Why did they seem to hate each other?

"Well, Sakura, it all started that night... after the bar..." Hidan began sheepishly, trying not to curse. He didn't want to piss Sakura off even further...

Sakura leaned in, listening. "Well?" She spoke. Hidan laughed nervously.

"Nothing happened that night." Itachi retorted blankly. Deidara sniggered.

"You were drunk, un. You wouldn't be able to remember if you wanted to." Deidara sneered, beginning to remember what _had_ happened that night.

"Itachi, shut the hell up. Hidan, keep talking." Sakura complied, crossing her arms over her chest. Itachi nearly rolled his eyes. Hidan smirked.

"You see... Pansy-Ass, Weasel and myself got into a... bit of a... fight." Hidan began, smirking at the men he was referring to. "Itachi was severally drunk... though me and Deidara don't think so. We think that was how Itachi really does act deep-down." Deidara snickered at this comment, obviously remembering what happened.

"Why is that?" Sakura asked, slightly confused. Deidara laughed, while Hidan smiled.

"Itachi was feeling up Kisame's leg..." He spoke, breaking into a fit of laughter. Itachi glared, his composer broken.

"I did not." Itachi nearly screamed before regaining his stiotic-like appearance and mannerisms.

"Yeah you did. And what the hell else was he saying, Deidara?" Hidan asked the man sitting next to him, who smirked evilly.

"He said that Sakura was..." Deidara choked on laughter before finishing the sentences. "He said... That you... Were... Almost as good looking as his mom, un. But that... Kisame was prettier..."

Kisame's eyes opened wide, and he turned to face his partner with a gulp. He hesitated, then spoke. Itachi looked like he was about to kill himself.

"Itachi... you... said... that?" Kisame began nervously, scooting over towards Tobi more. Sakura stared on in shock.

"I. Never. Said. That." Itachi retorted, glaring a hole through Hidan and Deidara's foreheads. Sakura still looked shocked.

"Is that... A compliment or an insult?" She asked, a bit confused. Hidan laughed.

"Who knows? It mean Itachi's GAY!" Hidan roared in laughter, along with Deidara. The two looked extremely amused, while Tobi laughed nervously.

"Itachi, you said that?!" Tobi asked, confused somewhat. Sakura laughed lightly. It was quite obvious that Itachi was definately speaking under the influence of alchohol during that little outburst last night.

"Well, Hidan, why did you three get into a fight?" Sakura egged him on. Hidan calmed down a bit, regaining control over his body, which was shaking with laughter. Deidara followed suit.

"Uh... well... Sakura, you were half-out of it at that point. So you said something like 'Thanks, Itachi.' and some other shit. Deidara got jealous or something and s-" Hidan couldn't continue, as Deidara seemed to have elbowed him hard in the rib.

"Death by broken ribs?" Deidara spoke, shrugging to himself. Sakura rolled her eyes. As much as she liked Deidara, this was certainly not the time for him to interrupt such an important speech! There were lives on the line! Well, not really, but Sakura liked to think that.

"No, go on Hidan." She spoke, glaring slightly at Deidara who frowned. Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Like I was _saying_, Deidara got jealous and started arguing with Itachi. It was kind of funny, actually, because they were both drunk as hell and muttering random curses and shit. Then I joined in the arguing because Pansy-Ass insulted my religion, the fucking Atheist! Then Itachi called me 'un-cool', so I replied with my kick-ass comeback." Hidan went on, taking a breath to get ready to talk again.

Itachi blinked. Deidara had a face-palm moment. Sakura looked intrigued.

"What was your 'kick-ass' comeback, Hidan?" Sakura asked hesitantly. Did she really want to know? Was it even of any importance?

Hidan smiled.

"I said I'm not cool, and cool is a synonym for cold. The opposite of cold is hot, and I know I'm hot, so thank you for grasping that concept." He finished, smiling as if it was the single handedly smartest thing anyone has ever said.

"And what did this have to do with anything?" Sakura inquired, not really sure of Hidan's rambling.

"Well, then Deidara was like 'I'm hotter than you!' and I was like 'Fuck, no!'. So we were comparing our six packs, and Itachi decided to join. Itachi was really drunk, because normally he's too self-conscience to take of his shirt. It's okay Itachi, everyone's like that when they have a little extra baggage. We understand. But that's not the point. Soon Tobi, who was pretty fucking sober, woke up and said he was the judge. Somehow he and Kisame went shirtless, I forget. I was drunk, what the fuck do you expect." Hidan continued with a proud grin. Sakura sweat dropped.

"Hidan... What does this have to do with anything?" She questioned the Jashinist, who frowned slightly in response. Deidara decided to pick-up where he left off.

"That's when we started getting pissed-off at each other, un. We all got tense I guess..." He concluded solemnly.

"Why?" Sakura asked the group.

"Because of you." Itachi, Hidan and Deidara spoke at the same time.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Naruto looked at Tsunade with disgust written all over his face. Disgust, disbelief, and possibly neasua.

Had she just _honestly_ told him to report on a mission with _them_?

Those... fiends?! Was Tsunade insane?! Had she forgotten that they had tried to kill him before? Take him away forever? All because of the stupid Kyuubi that was residing inside of himself.

She just have obviously had too much sake last night. Or this morning.

"Granny-Tsunade... are you for real?!" Naruto exclaimed with disbelief. She had to be kidding. Tsunade looked up at him, her expression grim.

"Yes, Naruto, I am for real. You must work with them. You have to." Tsunade replied calmly and almost commanding. He would have to learn to get along with them eventually, if they planned to be somewhat friendly towards each other.

"Tsunade! They tried to kill me before!" He complained yet again, quite fed up. There was no friggin way in hell she was serious about this shit!

Tsunade sighed. She sounded tired.

"Naruto... You just need to cooperate for now. We are going through though times in Konoha... We need all the help we can get. We need to bring Orochimaru down and get Sasuke back. That's our top priority right now." Tsunade complied. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed.

"Tsunade, I though our top priority was the safety of the citizens?" Naruto disagreed, wondering what had caused Tsunade's sudden change of heart. Hadn't the safety of the citizens been the top priority since the beginning? No matter what? After all, without the people, the town was nothing. People made the town. Take away their safety and the town would be way up shit's creek, and that was for sure.

Said woman smiled.

"Of course." She spoke sharply, while Naruto scratched the back of his head.

'What the hell?' He thought to himself, beginning to turn away in the direction of the wooden door. The wooden door he had seemed to open and close so many times for so many missions... Would this be his last time walking through this door?

Naruto didn't feel very safe going on a mission with the Akatsuki. And he was pretty sure that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

"Alright, Granny. I'll see you later..." Naruto responded, walking out the door. Tsunade gave him a cheery wave good-bye.

Naruto scowled behind the closed door.

Something was up.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura stared in disbelief at the three men looking back at her.

Were they serious?

Why in the world would they get in a fight over someone like herself? No one had ever gotten in a fight over her before, so why would they start now?

It sounded a bit ridiculous to her.

"But... why?" Sakura questioned the three. She knew she probably sounded retarded and slow, but she didn't care. She wanted to know why they were fighting over her.

The three men had different expressions on their faces. Itachi looked as blank as ever, though his eyes seemed to have looked softer than normal. Hidan sighed and nodded his head, muttering a few well-put curses. Deidara looked desperate and somewhat annoyed with the others.

"Why do you think, un?" Deidara replied with another question. Seriously. Why would you think they'd get in a fight over her?

Sakura scowled in confusion.

"Well... I don't know why you're in a fight over me... But you shouldn't be. You guys are all friends. Someone like me shouldn't be turning you all into enemies." Sakura retorted stiffly.

The three men sighed in unision.

"Sakura... we discussed this already, un." Deidara complied. He didn't care if he was in a fight with Itachi and Hidan. He and Itachi were always in some kind of fight anyway. And he and Hidan were usually ganging up on Tobi and Itachi, so their friendship hadn't really changed all too much. He didn't care what happened. All Deidara wanted was Sakura. He could care less about the others...

"Deidara I know we discussed this. But... I don't want to be a mistake to you. I think you need to think this over more." Sakura protested, sounding a bit angered. If this fight was going to turn out the same way as the other, she had no problem with that.

Kisame and Tobi left the room silently. This argument was obviously rather... personal. They weren't planning on getting in the middle of a fight like this one.

Sakura turned towards Hidan and Itachi.

"Guys... You shouldn't be getting into a fight over me. You're not even going to remember me in a month. Once this mission is over, so will our friendship or whatever relationship we're in. It's pointless."

"What about be-" Deidara was cut off by a sigh from Sakura.

"Deidara, we were being stupid before. It was all hormones before. We need to... Take a break, I think. Think this all over. We need... space." And with that, Sakura turned on the three and returned upstairs, leaving Deidara quite speechless.

"Oh." He replied lamely, looking down at his frowning palms. Had she really just said what he though she had said?

After a friendly pat on the back from Hidan, Deidara was quite sure of what Sakura had said.

What he wanted to know was why.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura ran up to her room, nearly in tears. She bit her tongue.

'No...' She told herself harshly, as if talking to a dog. 'You will not cry. Not yet. Not until you make it to your room.'

Just as she finished thinking this thought, she sprunge her wooden door open rather quickly and bolted inside, closing the door again somehow in the process. Sakura nearly wailed as she landed on her bed.

She couldn't keep it in any longer. Tears flowed down her pale, pretty face; eyes reddening along with her nose.

Sakura could not believe she had actually said that. She had told the one guy she felt so strongly about that they needed to stay away from each other. And for what? So she'd be less depressed when he left? To save perhaps an extra tear for later?

Whatever the reason was, she didn't think it was right for the men to get in a fight over her. Why did they even like her at all? She wasn't anything special... At least, that's what she thought.

The rosette had a mix of emotions at the moment. Pride, hatred, depression, anger and others.

She was proud of herself for uttering words that she never wanted to speak. Words that never should honestly be spoken, ever, no matter what the situation. Sakura was still surprised that she had said them at all. She was even more so surprised that she hadn't cried or hugged Deidara after seeing that look on his face... Pure sadness. Raw sadness. All because of her.

And this was why she hated herself. Why should she have the right to break his heart? His heart that had reached out to her when she was feeling so low? He probably hated her now. And she wouldn't blame him. She had been a complete bitch to him... Kissed him, then told him to stay away. Sakura could hardly believe he was still in the house. She knew if she was him, she would've screamed. Loud. Or went around punching walls...

And this hatred led her to depression. She had just ruined the only decent relationship she'd had in a long time. Actually... Her only decent relationship ever. No one had ever kissed her like that... And Sakura was pretty sure no one would ever kiss her like that again. She had caused her own depression. Brought herself down so low. And once again, she though: for what? Why had she done this? Why? Why in the world would she say that? It was bad enough for just herself to become depressed, and she didn't even want to think about what Deidara was going to feel later. Or how he would act around her.

Oh, Kami. He'd probably ignore her. It'd be so akward...

So, Sakura let her tears over take her as she cried herself to sleep, slowly, quietly, but surely on her soft, pink bed. How she desperately wanted her room to become dark and black... How wonderfully suiting her room would be to her mood...

She prayed that in the morning she'd wake up and realize it was all a dream. A beautiful, romanctic, very real-feeling dream. That was completely and totally fake and over with. Forever. At least then she could only look back remembering how strange it all was...

Too bad it was the real world.

* * *

**Hizahh! Done. Sorry if it blew. Sorry if it sucked. I was rushed...**

**My grandpa recently had a heart attack, so I've kindah been out of it. Out of it and depressed. Eh, so depressed. I guess that's why this chapter was sad, ne? Don't worry. You may want to kill me now but it'll be happy in the end. I promise. Bitter-sweet at worst.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! I can undertstand if you didn't xD You finally found out about the boxer thing... Which wasn't as up to hype as you all made it seem :( Sorry, again lol.**

**So, if you haven't noticed, I'm kindah so-so about this chappie xD**

**Please review!**

**THANK YOU ALL CHAPTER TWELVE REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

hiraikotsu-master, Deidara-Roxs-Lili's-Soxz, jgirl1984, AkatsukiAme, midday, Emo-Pink333, Wolf of Silver Black, ravenangeldarkness, AmoriTheWingedWolf, Vaneles, JenKonoha, Chocolat-Chan, sorrowflame, Deidara and Toshiros property, keraQ, My House Of Cards, Fairy Of Anime, Red n Black Roses, GoddessPhoenix3173, black55widow, Sakura4eva, Rainstar148, Gakaigal, Wolfie, wateveruwannacallme, samurifox25, Dendra, BlUe-EyEd-NiNjA-of ThE UsA, demona013, Uchiha Evangeline, Akatsuki-Dawn of Love, ninja-freak13, DragonMaster Reborn, LittleFoxDemon, Inuyashasmistress25, aznkitty180, Spaz-chan, Hao'sAnjul, -SMILING.ROSE, gothix29, DelicateSnowflakes, ArigatoBlossom, PinkxxxReaper, Cherry-blossom-of-your-dreams, LitoxShorty, Inner Sakura Haruno, Lady V-chan, I-Love-Akatsuki, KanamaruRush, cherry lxl blossoms, Crimsy, Kisha, I'llkillyoutomarrow, Chire, FreeFly629, Kayamie1224, lovely-omy826, cirque-du-freak, Crazy Neko Girl, Siie-Chan

Woah xD That list was looong! 60 REVIEWS! THANKS SO MUCH!

I'd like to thank my usuals, of course xD And EVERYONE who posted a review! Without you guys, I'd be nothing!

LOTS OF LOVE,

**-iiMNOTOKAY**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, all. Welcome to chapter fourteen of Shut Me Up!**

**I'd just like to start by apologizing for the long wait. Well, it felt long to me. I've been diagnosed with this disease, I dunno if I mentioned it earlier, and it causes me to get lots of headaches and stomach aches... The only problem is that I'm starting to get extreme headaches and such, so I've been going to a bunch of doctors and stuff. MRI Tuesday... And I had midterms to study for. I just took 'em a few days ago, though.**

**Anyways, thank you reviewers!**

**I'd like to especially thank Deidara-Roxs-Lili's-Soxz! It was really soo sweet of you to mention me in your story... I really appreciate it :) THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU!**

**Well, on with the chapter, ne?**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Lawl. Naruto is not owned by myself.**

* * *

**Shut Me Up. Chapter Fourteen.**

Sakura hesitently opened her eyes, bright rays of sunlight streaming through her eyelashes in a rude wake-up call. She grumbled to herself, yawning. That was when she realized what had happened yesterday.

'What the fuck is wrong with me?' She inquired herself, mentally kicking her ass. 'I made-out with him... then rejected him? All because of the stupid mission.'

Sakura hastily threw on a pair of shorts and a tee shirt, combing through her messy pink locks in disgust. What the hell had made her done what she had done yesterday?

'Am I... Afraid of a relationship with Deidara?' Sakura asked herself in horror. Why was she afraid of love?

Was it because of Sasuke?

Sakura glared at the name. She loved him but... Why had he made her feel this way about men?

She knew for a fact that Deidara wouldn't leave her. He wouldn't want to leave her... But he'd probably be _forced_ to leave her. Was that what she hated so? The fact that Deidara could be whisked away from her in a millisecond, never to be seen again?

Or was there some old feelings that held her back? Did she still have feelings for Sasuke?

Sakura pondered for a moment.

No. She did not. He had ditched his own village to become stronger... He had undoubtedly become nasty and cruel and probably even more like Orochimaru. There was no doubt about that. Plus he had tried to kill Naruto... More than once.

But so had the Akatsuki. But that was only Itachi and Kisame. So it wasn't really Deidara's fault. It was just his _mission_. Sakura didn't like all of her missions, either. Besides, Gaara was fine now. No harm done, as long as you over looked Chiyo's untimely death.

Wow. Sakura was beginning to scare herself a bit. She'd be fine with forgetting about Chiyo's demise, as long as her and Deidara were cool?

Well, they do say that when you're in love you're willing to forget and forgive...

Was she in love?

Sakura bounced downstairs, praying that she could just be alone with Deidara for a moments time. Just one tiny second, and everything would be back to normal. No more akwardness, no more excuses. Just all love.

Sakura nearly groaned as she walked into the kitchen. Seating obviously right in front of her was Deidara, accompanied by Hidan and Tobi. Dammit. Would he ever be alone? Deidara looked up for a moment, his once smiling face turning cold and stoney.

'I must have really hurt him...' The rosette thought to herself, ashamed of her past actions.

It was ridiculous. The whole thing. So what if she might never see him again? All she needed to do was take the plunge... If it turned out bad, well then at least she wouldn't be wondering what could have happened, or about alternatives. Once it was over, it was over. Bam. Done. End of story. Tsunade wouldn't care _too_ much if she ended up dating Deidara or something... Because, after all, it would make Sakura very happy, and that's what Tsunade wanted, right? Sakura's happiness?

That was what Sakura hoped.

So, Sakura took the plunge, much against her own will. Damned rushed actions...

"Deidara... Can I erm... Talk to you alone, maybe?" She spoke quietly, nearly whispering. The three men leaned in, trying to hear Sakura more clearly. Deidara's mouth twitched. Was it going to form a frown or a smile?

Or possibly a smirk?

The blonde stood up from the table and followed Sakura back to the other room. Sakura took a seat on the coach and sighed deeply.

"I'm... Sorry, Dei. I really am. I wasn't thinking straight. I was being shallow and thoughtless and selfish. I only told you to stay away for my own good, so I wouldn't be as heartbroken when you left. But I shouldn't have said that... I was afraid, I think." The rosette whispered, tears welling up in her emerald eyes. Deidara's face formed a very solemn and serious expression.

"Sakura, un. That's not selfish. You should be afraid... I'm an S-class criminal, un. I'm probably insane. Hell, I kill people for fun, Saku, I'm definately not a normal guy, un. If anyone else told me to stay away, I gladly would. But... I just... Don't want to... Lose you, I guess, un." He finished very seriously, icy blue eyes meeting green orbs.

Sakura shook her head.

"You're not insane. If you're insane... Then I am, too. For feeling to way I do. Only a psycopath can love another psycopath, Dei. It goes hand-in-hand. If you have to leave on a mission or something... then I'll go with you. If you have to leave and never come back because of the Akatsuki... I guess I'll... Just have to join you guys. No matter what that takes." Sakura spoke, seeming to have just made a very important decision. A life-threatening situation.

"You're not joining the Akatsuki, un." Deidara argued, eyebrows furrowing in thought. Sakura scowled.

"And why not?! I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions, thank you very much."

"Sakura, you are _not_ risking your life just to see me. If I have to leave I'll come back and visit you every week, if I can, un." Deidara scowled back. Sakura laughed and shook her head slowly.

"Why don't you just get it? I don't want to live without you! I wouldn't be able to take it if you just left me, coming back once a month. I would go insane. I would have to get commited..." Sakura thought out loud at the last part. Deidara's eyes opened wide.

"You're not risking your life to see me, un, so you are not joining the Akatsuki. What if you died on a mission?! I wouldn't be able to handle that, Sakura, I would blame it all on myself! I'd never forgive myself, un." Deidara protested harshly.

"Well you aren't sneaking into Konoha to see me all the time. You'd get caught and probably exacuted. You aren't going to get killed because of me, Deidara. I'm going with you."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No, un."

"Yes, un." Sakura spoke, mimicking him exactly. Deidara scowled.

"Cute." He mocked.

"Yes you are." Sakura teased, pinching his cheeks like a little boy. Deidara nearly laughed, until he realized they were in a serious conversation.

"Sakura, I forbid you to join the Akatsuki, un."

"I forbid you to sneak into Konoha and risk your life, only to see me."

"Then we'll have to come to an agreement, won't we, un?" Deidara asked, getting agitated.

"We will..." Sakura began, brainstorming. "What if I became a spy or something for you guys?"

"No!" Deidara gasped, grabbing ahold of her arm. He blushed and let go. "Spies don't last very long, Sakura. I thought you'd know that... Being a spy would be worse than actually joining, probably."

Sakura carressed her chin gently, thinking some more. Deidara copied her actions.

How could they both be happy? They both wanted such different things.

"We could always start our own organization, un." Deidara spoke jokingly, laughing to himself about the thought. Sakura grinned.

"That actually isn't such a bad idea." She replied, pondering on the subject. Deidara's face froze in horror.

"Sakura, I was kidding."

"It's a good idea, though..." Sakura responded, smiling at the man who frowned.

"That's against the rules, un." Deidara complied sheepishly, looking down at the floor. Sakura laughed.

"Against the rules of the Akatsuki? What, no ditching?" Sakura laughed. Deidara looked very serious.

"That's why we've been hunting down Orochimaru, un." He spoke quietly, averting his eyes to the ground. Sakura stopped laughing.

"Oh." She replied, nearly whispering.

Deidara briefly wondered if the information they had given to Konoha was correct. If perhaps on this mission they were killing two birds with one stone. If they were, then Leader was definately smarter than he gave him credit more. If they finally captured Orochimaru... Maybe, _just maybe_, Deidara would feel like he accomplished something for Sasori in his life. Deidara was pretty sure falling in love with Sakura was the opposite of avenging his old friend, after all, she was the one who killed him. Or was it Chiyo?

Deidara remembered hearing about Chiyo before. Though not much, since Sasori wasn't really one to talk about his past. Hell, none of the Akatsuki really did. As soon as they joined the Akatsuki, their past was forgotten and forgiven. Whatever happened happened, and that was it. No dreading on the past.

Which was scared Deidara the most in this world. That whatever you did in the past... was forgotten. And one day, after you breathed your last breath, your whole self would be forgotten. Forever. All your life work... gone.

But, that was how life should be. You should live it with enthusiasm, and go out with a bang. That was for damn sure. If you were going to live like you should live, you better make your death the most wonderful and exhilarating one yet. At least then, perhaps you'd be remembered for something.

And that thought was what made Deidara truely happy, at least somewhat. He remembered always wondering how he'd die... Would he die honerably, dying for his partner or something? Or would he die as a traitor... Trying to escape from the Akatsuki, bringing down as many men with him as he possibly could?

The possibilities made Deidara's head spun, which was why he didn't think about these things very much anymore. Actually, the only thing that really had been in Deidara's head for awhile was the thoughts and daydreams about the beautiful, graceful rosette sitting in front of him this very moment. She made his heart slow down and speed up... If she only _knew_ what power she had over him.

Actually, Deidara was terrified if she ever would realize the power she had over him. One look and her wish was his command.

'Damn woman, un.' Deidara thought to himself, bending and cracking his knuckles on his left hand. Before he knew it, Sakura was speaking again.

"Do you think we'll find Sasuke and Orochimaru?"

Deidara thought for a moment.

"I don't know, un." He replied somberly as Sakura looked at him. She sighed.

"What, are you worrying about Sasuke or whatever, un?" Deidara inquired rather angrily. He felt his blood boil at even thinking of his name. Damned kid. Sakura nearly blushed.

"Uh... No. I just... Haven't seen him in a long time it feels like. I want to know what he's like now." She responded quickly, explaning the situation.

"He's probably the same bastard he always was..." Deidara spoke under his breath. Sakura glared.

"What?" Sakura questioned harshly. Deidara smiled.

"Nothing, un."

"That's what I thought you said." Sakura spoke, wondering what Deidara would do if he ever met Sasuke. He'd probably blow his guts up, the jealous prick. Though she couldn't really blame him... If he used to be in love with some other girl and she was going to meet her, Sakura would want to kick her ass, too. His feelings were understood.

Yet, Sakura couldn't help but feel giddy at the thought of seeing Sasuke again. She didn't like him, she just wanted to know what he was like. It was exciting seeing an old crush... Wasn't it?

"Sakura..." Deidara began, taking a look into the woman's harsh eyes. Said woman looked up. "Maybe we should just... Try to be friends, un. Like, see how that goes. At least then we wouldn't be thinking of twenty ways for me to break into Konoha and forty ways for you to join the Akatsuki, ya know? Plus we'd be able to... Think things over all we want, un."

Sakura thought for a moment. Just friends?

Well... There was always friends with _benefits_.

"That sounds reasonable." She replied, placing her hand in front of her new friend's. "Shake on it?"

Deidara smiled, grabbing her right hand with his own. He did a damn well job of controlling that hand's tongue, if he did say so himself.

Hidan waltz in the room, cocking an eyebrow at the two ninja's actions.

"Should I ask...?" He spoke warily, clasping the television remote firmly in his pale left hand. Sakura laughed lightly.

"We're the best of friends now." She explained with a grin. Hidan looked just as confused as before.

"Ah." He decided to speak quickly, turning to look to the flat screen in front of him. Deidara rolled his eyes.

Hidan finally decided to make some small talk. "So I guess Itachi's not gunna maime your ass, then?" He asked with a smirk, averting his eyes towards Deidara, who grimaced in response.

"Ha, un."

"Sakura, I think when we get back from this mission, we should all go to that gay bar again." Hidan joked, smiling like a wolf. Sakura formed a half smirk.

"NO." Deidara roared rather loudly, nearly smacking himself in his head for his rashness. Why did he always have to sound so protective? "I mean... I'll go, too, un." Sakura giggled.

"I don't think they'd let us back in." She complied.

"Lesbian bar?"

"Hidan!" Sakura yelped, ready to smack him over his head. Hidan sighed.

"Regular... bar?" He suggested, hands out and ready to block any threatening movements.

"...Better." Sakura decided, relaxing a bit. Deidara made no facial expressions. Hidan smirked.

"I might have to do some karoake myself..." He spoke to himself more than everyone else.

"I don't think Kisame's going to want to be our designated walker, un." Deidara teased, taking a seat by Hidan.

Sakura sighed to herself. This Deidara situation was becoming stickier than she wanted it to be... She knew she needed to stay away from him. The farther she stayed away the better... But why was it becoming so hard to stay away?

If she was with him every second of the day, Sakura knew she wouldn't be able to keep away when he left. It would be far too hard and depressing without him. She'd probably try multiple ways of escaping Konoha and attempt to locate the Akatsuki bases. Or worse - betray her village completely.

She gulped.

Sakura would _not_ become another Itachi.

Then again... It wasn't like she _had_ anyone to kill off from her clan. With her parents being dead, well, murdered, and her being an only child, it would be pretty hard trying to pull an Itachi... And no, she wasn't talking about running around in her underpants.

Plus, Tsunade would be able to track her down and retreave her in a second. She knew Sakura too well. No, if Sakura was to run away she'd never make it. Ever. Not even if she planned it out perfectly...

And there she went again. Thinking of what would happen after the mission... What happened if something happened during the mission? Kami, she'd go suicidal.

So, Sakura put on her best fake smile, like a pro, and plopped her buttox down on the nice, soft cushion.

"Tobi's not old enough to be a designated walker." Sakura chirped in finally, remembering what the topic was again.

"Tobi's not old enough to do shit." Hidan commented, concentrating more on the television program than what Sakura was talking about. Deidara wiggled his nose.

"Tobi's a prick." He spoke silently. Sakura chocked on laughter.

"Deidara! That's not nice! You're cruel!" She squealed in between gasps, playfully hitting him on the shoulder. Deidara rolled his eyes in sarcasm.

"Yeah, I'm a real badass, un."

Hidan nearly cried.

"Oh... Hahahaha... Wow, Deidara...Haha. No you're not." He spoke the last bit very seriously, giving Deidara a harsh look. Deidara smiled nervously in response. Sakura shook her head, sighing a bit too loudly.

"Well what the shit was that about?" Hidan inquired the woman a little too harshly, trying to make the last bit of it sound lighter and more comforting, but failing horribly.

"I'm just... Thinking..." Sakura announced, eyes glued to the floor. Deidara's eyes pricked up.

"About what, un?" He chirped a little too enthusiastically than needed. Hidan cocked an eyebrow. Sakura half-smiled.

"The mission." She replied, looking somewhat depressed.

"What about it..." Hidan questioned, trying to drag more out of the rosette. Sakura looked up.

"I dunno. What's gunna end up happening... If anyone's gunna... Die." Sakura rushed the last part, blushing a little at the stupidity of her own comment.

"Sakura, no one's going to die, un." Deidara spoke calmly, assuring Sakura that everything would end up alright.

"We don't know that..." Sakura said.

"Sakura, we're not going to let anything happen to you, you dumbshit!" Hidan spoke calously. Deidara nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, you should know that already, un."

Sakura shook her head.

"I could care less about myself. I meant you guys." She argued, eyebrows narrowing somewhat. Hidan nearly gasped, Deidara's eyes oogled.

"What?!" They bellowed in unision, staring at the woman that sat in between them. Sakura meerly rolled her eyes, until Hidan roared with laughter.

"You care more about a pothead on crack organization than yourself?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Sakura replied simply. Hidan and Deidara looked at each other for a second. They erupted in laughter.

"What?!" Sakura screeched defensively, crossing her skinny arms over her chest.

"Sakura... I think you need to get your head examined, un!"

"Yeah, what the hell have you been smoking and where can I get it?" Hidan asked between chortles of giggles.

"Hidan, drugs are strictly against your religion." Sakura roared angrily, turning away from the two, which was rather hard since they were on opposite sides of her. She decided to merely look ahead of her.

"What the fuck ever. Listen Sakura, you've obviously grown a little too attached to us..." Hidan stated, still laughing along with Deidara.

"Have not!" Sakura argued. She knew who was going to win this disagreement by a long shot.

"Mm..." Deidara grunted in pleasure, knowing who was going to win as well.

"I have not grown attached to you." She retorted.

Sakura knew that she was lying to Hidan, lying to Deidara, but most of all; lying to herself.

"Congratulations, Sakura. You're officially crazy enough to join the Akatsuki." Hidan smirked in sarcasm, grabbing Sakura's hand to shake it. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"In that case, good. I want to leave this goddamn awful village." Sakura spoke in her own defense. Deidara cocked his eyebrows.

"You'd really leave this village, un?" He asked in disbelief. Sakura nodded.

"Leave all your memories of Konoha?"

Sakura nodded.

"Leave Tsunade?"

Sakura hesitated, but nodded.

"Leave your friends?"

Sakura hesistated again, but nodded.

"Leave _Naruto_, un?"

Sakura thought for a moment, but stayed undecided.

Deidara felt his heart beat slowly and louder than ever before.

'Well, with what's really going on with this mission, she'd never look at the Akatsuki again. At least, except for looking at where our asses were so she could kick them, un.' Deidara thought to himself, outerly grinning in victory. A victory he didn't want to win...

"See, un?" He complied, high fiving Hidan. Sakura frowned.

"I could still visit him." She argued. Hidan looked at Deidara worridly.

"Mmmm..." Deidara spoke, playing with a lock of his hair hastily. Hidan shuffled his feet.

"What?" Sakura asked worridly. Deidara looked uncomfortable.

"I'm hungry, un." He spoke suddenly, walking into the kitchen. Hidan followed shortly after him.

Sakura shrugged to herself.

'They're acting weird... Though who doesn't before a big mission? Eh, they're fine.' Sakura thought to herself, joining Hidan and Deidara in the kitchen. She smiled when she saw Kisame, Itachi and Tobi accompanying them.

"'Morning." Sakura spoke sheepishly, noticing Itachi seemed to be wearing a meer towel. It took a great amount of self-control and self-preservation to keep from looking at his astonishing muscles. What could she say? She was a woman after all. It was only natural to oogle...

Deidara scowled at what Sakura seemed to be blushing at. Then he quickly regained his composure.

They were just... _friends_, after all. Friends don't get jealous when other friends stare at yet another friend's six packs.

...Right?

Nontheless, Deidara cleared his throat and opened the refridgerator in disgust. Damn Itachi's looks to hell!

He half-heartedly listened on to Sakura, Kisame and Itachi chat about the mission, while Tobi made a comment here and there. It was talk Deidara was accustomed to. He had become a little quiet and shy when Sasori passed...

There it went again. Deidara's heart hitched and he felt his eyes beginning to tear up. Dammit! He was supposed to get over this! Get over it a long time ago, say when it happened? He should have knew it was coming. They were _the_ Akatsuki. They _were_ going to be in danger, they'd always be in danger. People hated them. Feared them. Wanted to bring them down.

Though Deidara couldn't blame them. The Akatsuki did murder countless and destroy a couple of villages here and there. It was natural... The only way to truely end war was to have war, would was somewhat ironic to Deidara. It was like fucking for virginity... It was senseless. But, he would not argue with Leader. It wouldn't be very smart. He'd get his ass kicked out of the Akatsuki and probably killed, or have a fate worse than Orochimaru.

Deidara was really surprised at how Orochimaru had stayed alive for so long. With so many S-class criminals after him, you'd think he would've been taken out by now? He must be strong. Maybe that's why Sasori wanted him killed so badly...

And yet again, tears welled up in Deidara's blue eyes. He was luckily turned away from the others, searching through the contents of the ice box. He disguised a sniffle for a rather obnoxious cough and mentally kicked himself.

"I'll... Be right back, un." Deidara excused himself, rushing towards the bathroom, eyes tearing up even more.

He cursed to himself once the door was closed behind him, tears rolling down his pale, angular face down to his perfectly curved chin.

Why did he become an emotional wreck whenever he thought of his old partner? He shouldn't. Sasori had a partner run away from him and he never cried about it. Why should he? Why should he, Deidara, cry over the loss of a mere... companion? A companion that hadn't even died all too recently, it had been a couple of months now, after all.

It was ridiculous, to Deidara at least. It was the past. It was over with. Death happened. That would _never_ change.

Deidara's breath hitched when he heard a knock at the door.

"What, un?" He spoke quietly, his voice sounding much weaker than intended.

"Dei? It's me..." Sakura replied worridly, hand on the knob. Deidara sighed.

"Come... in..." Deidara responded, head buried in his hands. He didn't know why... but he trusted Sakura. Trusted her enough to see this... side of Deidara. This weak, dependant, depressed side. Pathetic.

Sakura slowly opened the door, it felt like hours to Deidara. Agonizing hours, watching the door slowly creak open, inch after horrifying inch.

Sakura gasped, rushing towards the man immediately.

"Deidara!" She said softly, hugging her housemate who chuckled quietly in response.

"Are you..." Sakura began, but Deidara finished the sentence for her.

"I'm not okay, un..." He spoke jokingly in between sort sniffles and sobs. Sakura's grip tightened on her friend.

"Deidara... Why are you... Sobbing like this?" Sakura inquired, confused. Deidara smiled slightly.

"I'm worse than a girl, un." He joked, sniffing again. Sakura felt her own eyes tearing up.

"No you're not!" She defended him, whiping her own eye. "We all get like this, Dei." Deidara laughed lightly.

"I doubt that."

"Dei!"

"You seriously believe Itachi runs into a bathroom crying his eyes out, un?" Deidara asked with a straight face. Sakura snickered.

"No, since I can't even imagine that. But Dei, I'll be here for you. No matter what. Even if you... Are pmsing or something. You can talk to me, no matter what the situation is. I promise." Sakura said with a smile, holding her pinky out. Deidara chuckled.

"Sakura, that sounds great, but I'm sorry, un. I don't do the pinky promises."

"Shake on it?" She decided, now holding out her right hand. Deidara smiled, grabbing it.

"Deal, un." He agreed.

The two stared in silence for a few blissful moments, until one of them wrapped their arms tenderly around the other. Before they knew it, they were in a warm embrace.

And neither wanted to let go, even if it was against their 'friends only' contract.

There was _always_ friends with benefits, right?

* * *

**Tralalala... I didn't use any XOXOXOXOXOXO's today :( Those are my faves, lawl. Well I hope you enjoyed!**

**Once again, sorry 'bout the long wait. I discussed this with Gakaigal, I haven't really been in the writing or reading mood lately. Bleh, I'm in a miny depression or something. I will listen to Baby Got Back till I smile, dammit!**

**And sowwy if it was all over the place, emotion wise. I wrote it randomly, like a section every four hours, so I dunno how it turned out xD**

**So yeah... This chappie was a bit rushed. Well, not really. Next chapter they're starting their mission xD Oh lordyyy.**

**ALSO! I figured my next story will indeed be SasoSaku, but I wont post that for awhile, until after I finish this one. It's gunna be SakuxAkat but mainly SasoSaku. Like REALLY mainly SasoSaku. After than one I might do a sequel to this story? If I set myself up good enough to do one. Otherwise I'll do a oneshot. THEN I'll do a ItaSaku one shot xD I love how I'm brainstorming my future year for you guys :)**

**Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!**

_THANK YOU ALL CHAPTER THIRTEEN REVIEWERS! I LUFF YOU!_

_Chocolat-Chan, Emo-Pink333, kittykat, cherry-blossom-of-your-dreams, jgirl1984, JenKonoha, Inuyashasmistress25, samurifox25, aznkitty180, black55widow, GoddessPhoenix3173, Rainstar148, Chire, demona013, Vaneles, Sakura4eva, AmoriTheWingedWolf, Carly-chan, DragonMaster Reborn, BlUe-EyEd-NiNjA-of ThE UsA, AkatsukiAme, Uchiha Evangeline, winged wondergirl, Fairy Of Anime, SasuxSaku-Inner Sakura Haruno, shilen terrar, LitoxShorty, LittleFoxDemon, Deidara-Roxs-Lili's-Soxz, Hao'sAnjul, Ichigo101, '-Sara-Bellz-', Wolfie, loopylazz, Spaz-chan, cirque-du-freak5, Siie-Chan, BeautiiQueen, Lady V-chan, Kitten-nin, Gakaigal_

_SasuxSaku-Inner Sakura Haruno - That was single-handedly the BEST idea for a shweet ending I've EVER heard for a story EVER!_

_Wolfie - Yeshh, you are special xD I actually watched the first episode of that show and couldn't decide on if it was purposely like the way it was or just turned out like it xD It was hilarious though! And I'm scared to watch the GummyBear song now, haha._

_Siie - Thanks so much :) Mwahaha, I'm so evil with my mysterious plans xD_

_BeautiiQueen - Thanks so much! I think after writing so many Sakura stories I've finally gotten a hang of her xD Thanks so much for your review, it was so sweet!_

_V-chan - I had midterms too :( But they're over, so yaaayz! Thanks for your review :)_

_Gakaigal - I know exactlyyyy what you're talking about . I haven't been in the mood either, really. Feh, it's depressing xD_

**THANK YOU SOO MUCH REVIEWERS! EVERY SINGLE ONE COUNTS!**

**LOTS OF LOVE,**

**-iiMNOTOKAY**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ayo, readers! Welcome to chapter fifteen of Shut Me Up!**

**Shalalala... I think this story is gunna be only a few chapters longer. If you want me to drag it out a lot, I can try to make it twenty chapters xD But I'm not makin' any promises.**

**As usual, thank you all reviewers! Over 600 reviews! I couldn't do it without ANY of you. Seriously, all of your reviews COUNT BIG TIME and I appreciate them all. I would have NEVER imagined any of my stories could get this many reviews ever. I was thinking 100 reviews, if I was lucky. Gawd, you guys rock my world xD**

**I am now happy to say that my next story will DEFINATELY be SasoSaku with some AkatSaku mixed in there. I'll do a ItaSaku one down the road as well. And maybe... just maybe... I will do a sequel to Shut Me Up. MAYBE. Or just another DeiSaku one shot because I love this pairing.**

**Perhaps even a little HidanxKakazu one shot? Kukuku! I'm so evil.**

**Anyways, on with the story! Added author notes will come later on!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Shut Me Up. Chapter Fifteen.**

Sakura and Deidara eventually broke apart, though neither of them were honestly willing to. They just figured if someone realized both of them were missing and put two and two together, they'd end up getting screwed in the end.

And neither one of them really wanted to get screwed.

So, the two of them walked back towards the kitchen, feeling unmistakably easy-going and calm. It was as if they were looking back on a rather funny inside joke or something, for Sakura and Deidara seemed to have a huge grin plastered on their faces. Then again, when _hadn't_ they had a huge grin plastered on their faces after talking one-on-one alone?

Sakura quickly strutted into the somewhat crowded kitchen, her good mood showing clear as daylight. Kisame looked at her with a puzzled expression, but quickly realized that she had entered the room with Deidara. It was just a _little_ obvious that they must have had a heart-to-heart or something of that sorts.

The Samehada wielder smirked to himself and turned back to the conversation between Itachi and Tobi. Tobi seemed to be convinced that he was getting a lollipop if he did a good job on the upcoming mission. Itachi looked like he was about to murder himself.

'He may be an annoying little prick, but he's entertaining.' Kisame thought, deciding to turn towards Hidan to start some conversation. If he was lucky he'd insult 'Jashin' and get Hidan fired up.

What could he say? Kisame thought other people's anger was funny.

Deidara smiled like a five year old at a carnival as he opened up a box of cereal. Deidara was not a complex man, except when it pertained to art, of course. A nice, hearty bowl of cereal could get him through the day easy.

And that was all Deidara really asked for, honestly. A nice bowl of cereal and maybe some half decent art supplies. With that, he'd be happy.

See? Not very complex. Easy to please. Happy go lucky.

Though love... Love was extremely confusing and alien to Deidara at the moment. One minute Sakura says she wants space, and the next she's apologizing? Then she's comforting him in the bathroom while he mourns over Sasori yet again?

It look all of Deidara's self-control to keep from going any farther with Sakura in that bathroom. Ah, their lips were so close... So very close...

Deidara could picture it in his mind. If he had just leaned in, bam. There could have been fireworks.

But, he had wimped out. Though it wasn't really wimping out, was it? Sakura said she wanted some space. He gave her space. Or maybe Deidara just wasn't in the mood for a heated make-out session.

This author laughs in irony. We are talking about a _male_, after all. So, Deidara obviously wimped out.

But... To him, it didn't matter. If Sakura thought they should take their time and think things over, then god dammit he would take his time and think things over. If she wanted space, he'd give it to her. If she thought they should ever go their seperate ways... Then he'd do it. Because if that's what she wanted, or what she thought would be better in the end, then he'd have to listen.

Kami, he'd do nearly anything for her.

There would probably only be a few exceptions, of course. A man needed to have some dignity, after all.

Deidara mentally chuckled. Lord, if Itachi ever found out all he would sacrifice for Sakura, he'd never hear the end up it. Ever. Though, if Kisame found out he'd probably never hear the end of it either.

Actually, that goes for _everyone_ in the Akastuki. Had anyone else honestly ever fall in love with a woman while on a mission before?

Probably not, since this was probably the longest time they'd ever spend time with a non-Akatsuki kunoichi. You couldn't really fall in love with someone you battled with and killed, right? That'd be a little akward.

Nontheless, Deidara was sure the others must have experianced love at least _once_. They had to have...

Hidan probably fell in love with some big-chested blonde long ago. She probably hold her alchohol pretty well, and she had to have been loud and outgoing. Or know her cusses. And she'd have to be strong, of course. A high ranked kunoichi, no doubt.

Kisame probably fell in love with someone tiny and sweet, probably a brunette. Deidara could just picture him with a brunette. Or was there more shark-like people from where Kisame was from? Who knew? It's not like Deidara had ever seen his parents before... No one had. They were most likely dead by now, if not killed off years ago.

Now Itachi... Kami, Deidara had a hard time thinking of the girl Itachi would love. Strong, no doubt. Incredibly strong. Or would Itachi enjoy playing superman for once? Being a knight in shining armor? Deidara scoffed at this thought. Yeah, right. She'd have to be strong and wouldn't take any bull. Cold as a stone. Tempermental, perhaps? Or silent and deadly. Yes, definately quiet. Catlike, presumably.

Deidara couldn't even think of who Tobi would love. He really couldn't, for fear he'd start laughing. Would she wear a silly mask as well?

They were really all ridiculous thoughts. At least, until he imagined who _he'd_ end up falling in love with.

He never really put much thought into who he himself would end up with... Deidara always figured she'd have to really stand out. Be very unique. She'd be smart, Kami, he wouldn't be able to take a girly version of Tobi.

It was kind of funny to Deidara how well Sakura seemed to fit his description, actually.

Which was why he couldn't seem to whipe that grin off his smug little face.

Hidan raised an eyebrow to Deidara's actions.

"What're you so fuckin' happy about?" He inquired maliciously, taking an aggressive bite out of his plain granola bar. Deidara shrugged.

"Good hair day, un." He replied innocently, tugging at one of his long, blonde locks.

Hidan rolled his eyes. Kisame smirked. Sakura smiled. Tobi chirped on about his lollipop. Itachi blinked. A cough erupted from Sakura and the men seemed to awaken from their short trance of wonderings. With the good mood Sakura and Deidara was in, _something was going on_. All they needed to do was figure out what, exactly.

And Kisame knew how to do it. He made a short nodding motion to Hidan, seeming to telepathically show him his master plan. Astonishingly enough, the Jashin worshipper seemed to catch on. Hidan swiftly and guiltlessly made his move.

"Sakura, can you help me pick out what weapons to bring with me on the mission?" He asked, his sugary tone sounding a little odd to Sakura. Nontheless, she nodded yes and hesitantly followed him upstairs. Kisame grinned.

"Deidara, is it official yet?" Kisame questioned harmlessly. Deidara's eyes seemingly narrowed in slight confusion.

"Huh?" He replied. Kisame nearly chuckled. He knew Deidara was going to play stupid. Unless he actually didn't know what he was talking about. Perhaps Deidara didn't know he was being so obvious about his mood?

"I think we _all_ know what's going on between you and Konoha's cherry blossom. I suggest ya tell us what you've been doing before we have to force you to, and Deidara, we do _not_ want to force you to tell us." Kisame spoke plainly, a grin splashed on his blue face. Deidara shortly wondered if there was a day when Kisame did not grin in his very shark-like manner. And if there was, he certainly could not remember.

Deidara hesitantly opened his mouth.

"Well..." He began, taking a deep breath.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hidan smirked as he led Sakura towards his room. He knew very well that he had only a few weapons for himself and that he'd be taking all of them on their mission. But did Sakura need to know that? Of course not. It was only a mere white lie.

White lies were nice lies. No harm done.

"How many weapons do you have, exactly?" Sakura asked tentatively, climbing the stairs behind Hidan.

"I dunno." He shrugged. Sakura rolled her eyes. The two stopped as they finally reached Hidan's room... Or rather, Sakura's guest room that was being exploited by Hidan at the moment. The rosette vaguely smiled. She sighed.

"Hidan... I know very well that you don't need help picking out weapons."

"And why would you say that?" He replied, his sugary tone still intact. Sakura laughed lightly.

"Your tone of voice, obviously."

Hidan smirked, crossing his arms over his slightly exposed chest. His slightly exposed _muscular_ chest, in that case. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Caught. Well, what the hell did you think I was doing then?" Hidan asked, his usual tone, as well as his curses, returning. Sakura smirked in victory.

"Well, you obviously were trying to seperate me and Deidara, right? Which would lead me to believe you were either going to ask me something, or Kisame or someone was going to ask Deidara something. You might have wanted to ask the both of us something. And you would presumably ask us about each other. Which leads me to further believe that you have suspicions about our 'friendly' relationship." Sakura spoke quickly, smiling wider with every word spoken. "Am I right?"

Hidan's mouth nearly twitched in amusement. The girl had brains, he could certainly give her that. Amazing analytical skills, that was for sure. He was pleasantly surprised.

"Fuck... Yeah, pretty much." Hidan replied almost lamely. Sakura's grin reached her ears.

"Well... Go on." She commanded. Hidan muttered words under his breath, most likely filled with foul language galore. He momentarily sighed.

"What exactly _were_ you and pansy ass doing when you ditched us?" Hidan spoke in defeat.

"Talking and then we hugged." Sakura responded, very straight forward. Hidan's mouth moved, as if he was going to say something, but it quickly closed up again. He obviously rethought his comment.

"_Really_?" He inquired slowly and sarcastically, as if trying to get the words to really sink into Sakura's brain. Sakura made no movement to show surprise.

"Yes." Sakura said honestly. Hidan seemed dumbfounded.

"Er..." He began, wracking his mind for a question or smart-ass comment. Sakura's eyebrows quirked.

"What were you thinking, we were making out? Having dirty hot sex? Get your mind out of the gutter, for Kami's sake!" Sakura scolded. Hidan looked taken aback.

"For _Jashin's_ sake, thank you very fucking much. And no, I am not _that_ perverted. You were alone in a friggin bathroom, of course we were going to think things." Hidan complied hastily, curses flying out of his smooth mouth. Sakura scowled.

"Fine. Next question."

Hidan paused, as if contemplating about his next question. Sakura's face softened up.

"Sakura... Aw, hell. Do you... Really... Like that asswhipe artist?" He questioned quickly, looking almost afraid of her answer. Sakura's expression changed to chock, but only for a moment. It quickly changed back to a blank look.

She sighed. Hidan wasn't sure if this was out of spite, defeat, or possibly relief?

"Yes... I do." Sakura replied almost grimly. Hidan wasn't exactly surprised. He smiled, though it oddly resembled a smirk.

"You better not fucking tell anyone I ever said what I'm about to say... Alright?" Hidan spoke harshly, looking Sakura straight in the eye. She nodded slowly in response. Hidan smiled - and for once, it was a true smile.

Sakura never would have thought Hidan would be like... this.

"I happen to know for a goddamn _fact_ that Deidara is pretty much in full-blown _love_ with you... And... Aw, fuck. I think you two should just get the hell together already. Seriously. Cause you're not pulling off the whole 'friends' thing very friggin well, if you ask me. So, you have goddamn permission from me to... Do stuff with Deidara." Hidan finished with a long sigh. Sakura nearly laughed, just barely catching herself.

"Hidan, thank you. But I don't really need your permission..." Sakura said weakly, still trying not to laugh. Hidan nearly growled.

"Shut the hell up, I'm trying to be nice for once." Hidan spat, rubbing his temples angrily. Sakura giggled. She took a step closer to him, pecking him lightly on the cheek.

"Thanks, Hidan. I'll make sure to hook you up with someone when we get back, don't worry." Sakura spoke with a wink, retiring downstairs to join the others in whatever they seemed to be doing. Hidan stood there, in shock, hand on his cheek. He felt two very distinct feelings engulf his soul; disgust and excitement.

It was very rarely those two emotions mixed together.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Kisame and Itachi looked on with great interest as Deidara began to spill his guts about his little romance with the only woman living in this house at the moment, amazed at how much Deidara had truely kept inside all this time. You would have thought he'd be ready to burst with all these feelings welling up inside of him.

It was honestly astonishing.

When Deidara had finally finished his account of the going-ons with him and Sakura and his feelings, Kisame was truthfully in awe. Completely and totally in shock.

He had become _this_ attached to her? Kisame would have never guessed. He thought that perhaps Deidara had just developed a tiny crush, something that he hadn't had in awhile. See, as an Akatsuki member, you didn't see pretty woman very often. And if you did, you were usually on a mission to take that very woman out. And no, they didn't mean take her out on a _date_. Kisame had guessed that Deidara was finally releasing his inner-pimp or something. Apparently, he was very wrong.

Because it definately wasn't just a crush to Deidara. Oh, no, certainly not. It wasn't a crush. Deidara was in love.

There was simply no other explanation for it. The way Deidara had looked when he talked about Sakura, the way his eyes seemed to light up when he spoke of the kissed they had shared...

It wasn't just love. It was borderline _obsession_.

Deidara was totally and completely in love with Haruno Sakura. End of story.

But the question now was weither or not Sakura was completely in love with Deidara...

And that was something that Kisame had luckily sent Hidan to go do, if he really understood his signal. If not... then Kisame would just have to ask her himself.

He and Deidara were friends. It was practically his job to find this stuff out, or that's what he thought.

Because it wasn't just going to effect Deidara alone. No, this Sakura issue was going to effect the whole entire Akatsuki, weither they all realized it or not.

Basically, Sakura had the power to destroy the Akatsuki in the palm of her hand.

It was a good thing she hadn't realized that yet. A very good thing.

If Sakura had realized the power she held, what would she do? How would she go about destroying the Akatsuki? Would she utterly break Deidara's heart, putting him into some kind of deep depression? Or would she fall even more in love with him, dragging him along, and make him question why he was in the Akatsuki in the first place?

Kisame knew that Deidara hadn't willingly joined the Akatsuki. He was there, Itachi had pretty much forced him to join. In fact, if it wasn't for Itachi still being around, Kisame was pretty sure Diedara would have left after the death of Sasori. But, here he still was.

Could a girl possibly drive him away from the organization?

"Deidara... If you feel so strongly about her... Then I think ya should tell her." Kisame replied seriously, nodding slightly to said man.

"Really, un?" Deidara asked with a smile softening his features, warming his face. Kisame grinned.

"Yeah. Go get her, tiger, she wont be able to resist you!" The Samehada wielder spoke with a suggestive look in his face. Deidara chuckled and silently thanked his friend.

Kisame always seemed to be there for him when he needed him most.

Kisame's face suddenly turned grim. He opened his mouth slowly.

"Deidara... Just don't forget about the mission." He spoke quietly and firmly. Itachi nodded silently in approval. Deidara frowned.

"I wont. I promise, un." Deidara replied quickly.

It's funny how promises seem to be lies with pretty ribbons wrapped around them...

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

It was after Deidara and Kisame had their discussion when Sakura bounded downstairs; Hidan a few yards behind her, looking rather pink.

It wasn't really the kiss that had made Hidan blush, it was more of what Sakura had said. She was going to hook him up with someone! He, Hidan, would finally have someone of his own, and not have to fight over her with Deidara and Itachi...

Hidan nearly laughed as he remembered some of his antics when he and Deidara competed over Sakura just a mere few days ago. It really did seem childish now, though most funny memories Hidan seemed to have seemed rather childish when he looked back on them. He figured he must have just acted in the moment. It wasn't like Hidan planned ahead all too much. The only time he really planned ahead was when he was fighting...

Kisame and Deidara appeared to have been talking, but must have stopped right before the two of them had come downstairs. They were facing each other, but quickly spun around to greet Sakura and Hidan with a smile and wave.

No. Not obvious at all.

Sakura and Hidan quickly took a seat in the family room, figuring the others would shortly join them.

The mission was approaching much too quickly, and all Sakura wanted to do was enjoy the little relaxation time she had before having to spring into action.

It was quickly after her short talk with Hidan that Sakura had made her decision. She was going to tell Deidara exactly how she felt, and she wasn't going to take any excuses. She was going to look him straight in the eye, narrow her eyes just a pinch, and spill her guts out. And Sakura didn't care if the world heard. Weither she honestly wanted to or not, she was determined.

She wanted to spend the rest, or most, of her life with Deidara. That was one thing she was damn sure of.

After the rest of the housemates filed into the cozy room, Sakura smiled as Kisame began the discussion. The room seemed both tense and rested at the same time. The mission was coming up, so they were all slightly nervous. Yet, they all seemed to be relaxed while in each other's presence. What could they say? After all they had been through in the short amount of time they had been together, they had really bonded. They had become somewhat of a mini-family in Sakura's perspective.

She was obviously the mother of the group; looking out for the others, but having that motherly temper of hers.. Tobi was kind of like the young child; seemingly immature and carefree. Kisame could be described as the wise uncle; always giving other helpful advice and tips. Itachi was the loner of the family; keeping to himself most of the time, making snide comments here and there. Hidan would be the smartass relative; foul mouthed and quick to speak, most of the time without thinking very much. And Deidara, of course, would be...

Sakura wasn't exactly sure what Deidara would be. She knew that she'd _like_ to say that he would be the father... But it just didn't seem to fit quite right.

Sakura would need to think about that one. She anxiously tapped her fingernails on the arm of the coach in tune to a song stuck in her head.

She had decided that she would tell Deidara the truth - and tell him tonight.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

After the family roomed had eventually thinned out, most of the housemates retired to their rooms to get a good night's sleep for tomorrow, there was only Kisame, Deidara and Sakura left.

The three had unanimously decided to go upstairs together, for none of them honestly wanted to be downstairs alone, stay up too late, or fall asleep on the not so comfortable couch.

Sakura had found that this would be the perfect time. Kisame wouldn't get in the way or be annoying, in fact, he'd probably end up ignoring them or walking ahead of them so they could have a few moments of 'alone' time. Kisame just seemed to be good with that kind of stuff, and Sakura was extremely grateful for that.

Just as Sakura had predicted, she noted how Kisame suddenly sped up on the stairs, reaching the top in near seconds while Sakura and Deidara took their sweet time. There was no doubt that by the time they had reached the top Kisame would already be in his room, probably keeping the door slightly ajar to listen to what the two had ended up speaking about.

So, when the lights were dim and the silence was golden, Sakura stepped up to the plate. She opened her mouth.

"Sakura..." Deidara began before Sakura could get a word in. Her mouth shut quickly.

"Yeah?" She replied in a near whisper as not to disturb the other housemates.

Deidara seemed to pause for a moment. Seconds that seemed like hours passed before the pair as Sakura waited for him to finally speak again. It seemed as if he had finally chosen his words, because his mouth opened up again.

"I don't care if we haven't known each other for that long, un. Or if that we're not right for each other. Or even if others don't approve of us, un... Sakura, you make getting up every day worth it. You've made the days I've spent here amazing... Hell, you brighten my mood whenever, wherever. To put it simply... I... love you, un." Deidara finally spoke, standing one step above Sakura on the stairwell.

Sakura grinned. She pulled in closer to the artist, standing on her toes, planting a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I love you, too." She complied fearlessly, wrapping her thin arms around Deidara's muscular body. Deidara quickly responded, his arms in turn tenderly lacing behind Sakura's back.

The two, walking arm-in-arm, hesitantly walked into Sakura's room. They quickly snuggled into the queen-sized bed, engulfing each other in their own sweet body heat.

Sakura and Deidara fell asleep in each others arms because, fuck the others, they were in love and they didn't care who knew.

* * *

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO PUT UP! I know you really don't wanna hear my excuses... But I had to get an MRI and there's been drama and all this ish... If you wanna hear the whole story, feel free to PM me xD**

**If you ever wonder if for some reason I am unable to update or get online or get grounded, I strongly advise you to check out my tvDOTcom account listen on my bio. I write blogs and I'll usually post something about my story status here and there.**

**ANYWAYS! I really hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will start off the mission... And we'll see what the other's think about Sakura sleeping with Deidara... NOTE: THEY DID NOT LIKE DO ANYHTING... At least not yetttt xD Nah, this is all rated T people. For now xD jkkkk.**

**Mkay, I'm starting to get some serious headaches, so I'm gunna make this short and sweet!**

**THANK YOU ALL CHAPTER FOURTEEN REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOUS!**

_jgirl1984, Kitten-nin, Sugarplum-sweetheart, Sakura4eva, black55widow, LitoxShorty, aznkitty180, Akahayate, Ri-16-Chan, Chocolat-Chan, JenKonoha, Wolf of Silver Black, samurifox25, xtwilightwolf, DragonMaster Reborn, easyasA.B.C, PinkxxxReaper, AkatsukiAme, Uchiha Evangeline, Akatsuki-Dawn of Love, wateveruwannacallme, Leila411, Dendra, Fairy of Anime, Spaz-chan, DelicateSnowflakes, Rainstar148, AmoriTheWingedWolf, Crimsy, GoddessPhoenix3173, BlUe-EyEd-NiNjA-of ThE UsA, Deidara-Roxs-Lili's-Soxz, Akito Udahare, -SMILING.ROSE, Wolfie, kunoichixakura, LittleFoxDemon, Akatsuki-Deidara Fan, cherryblossom13101, The-Crazies, gothix29, sammyamber123, Inuyashasmistress25, Blackghostflower016, Gakaigal_

_Akahayate - Thanks for your super-nice review! I'm honored to be one of your two favorites :)_

_Ri - lawl, Sasuke mightttt make an appearance xD You'll have to find outttt :)_

_Rain - Thanks :) I've just really been dying to do a SasoSaku for awhile now, and I think I finally developed a good plot for it... Hopefully xD Thanks so much! Oh, and I love yar story, I think I need to check out the latest chapter though, cause I haven't been on in awhile._

_Lili - No problem, chickadee! Lawl, yeah that was like the best line I've prolly ever done. Eh, we all have sick senses of humor xD And we are all a little weirdddd, hahaha._

_Wolfie - Yeah, cause when I watched ep 1 I was completely out of it xD Ah man, you gotta get an account and post one of your stories! I'm sure they'll rock. And if they don't, hey, you'll improve! I know my writing definately improved from my first story to this one. Yeah some of my favorites are a little weird or... explicit xDDDDD_

_Gakaigal - Awe, you're so sweeet:) The mist is great! I think it's a remake of the fog... Anyways, yeshhh I just need to make sure I set myself up so I can do a sequel... Cause if I happen to finish this story up amazingly, then I don't know if I'll want to xD Thanks, I'm finally feeling somewhat better!_

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Lots of love,**

**-iiMNOTOKAY**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heya, DeiSaku lovers! Welcome to the sweet sixteen of Shut Me Up!**

**Thanks, as usual, to all of the reviewers! I love you all so so much :3**

**ALSO! I wrote a one shot for the anime Darker than BLACK, and if you watch that show I suggest you read it xD I also suggest watching Darker than BLACK cause it's pretty much the ish, not gunna lie. SO YEAH, WATCH IT! -brainwashes you all-**

**Andddd I wrote an ItaSaku one shot... Which was alright, in my opinion. I don't like one-shots as much, there's so much less plot and character developement. It annoys me xD**

**Anyways, on with the chapter! This authors note is short and sweet! Sorry about the long wait!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Shut Me Up. Chapter Sixteen.

Instead of waking up to a tender kiss like Sakura had dreamt, she was shaken harshly and told to "Get the fuck up before I make you".

Sakura grumbled. Typical Hidan. But where, exactly, was Deidara? She had remembered quite clearly that they had fallen asleep together...

Which was when she spotted him, in her bathroom, brushing his blonde hair out like a maniac. She could certainly see why, after all, his hair was knotted pretty badly and looked at if he just came home from some kind of a Rolling Stones concert.

"What time is it..." She asked quietly, stretching her arms with a long yawn. Hidan rolled his eyes rather harshly and pointed to the clock with a short grunt. Sakura nearly screamed.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" She bellowed, jumping out of the pink sheets onto the cool hardwood flooring. She landedwith a thud, quickly regaining herself, and rushing down the long flight of stairs. Thank Kami the rosettehad already packed for the mission. If she hadn't, boy would she be up shit's creek right now.

Sakura was extremely relieved to see that Kisame and Itachi seemed to be ready already. They shot her a questioning glance as she sprinted towards Tobi's sleeping quarters, only to find it quite empty. She ran back towards the two men.

"Where...?" She asked, out of breath. Itachi blinked.

"Kitchen." They replied in unision, pointing towards a person concealed by an orange mask. Sakura sighed. She retreated to her room again, beginning to attempt to herd the remaining housemates back downstairs so they could finally get their asses on the road. Sakura knew very well the concequences of being late. They were not pretty. They were not fun.

They were certainly nothing she should be thinking about right now, after all. Sakura needed to get her team on the move, and pronto!

She entered her room, only to find Hidan and Deidara already leaving.

"Thank. Kami." She sighed, turning back around. Deidara gave a grunt in reply, obviously tired and most likely not in a superb mood. Hidan merely muttered a string of curses under his breath, probably including some vows and prayers to Jashin in the mix as well.

All was as it should be.

Sakura took an embarrassinglysimple head count at the front door, muttering random reminders to herself, as well as to her team mates.

"Deidara, do you have your..."

"Clay, un? Check." He replied quickly, his hands quietly feeling the lump in his pouch.

"Kisame, you have..."

"Samehada? It's right on my back, kid." Kisame spoke. He knew very well that Sakura was just trying to kill some time and possibly some jitters before they got to the infamous front gates. After that, it was all business.

Little did Kisame know that Sakura was actually worried sick about what would actually happen on the mission. Would someone get hurt? Injured? Sick? Die? Oh, lord. If someone died Sakura would never be able to forgive herself. It'd mean that she was incapable of healing a fellow team mate; that she wasn't good enough and that she'd never be able to make up for that mistake as long as she'd live. It meant that it was all her fault. Sakura didn't like it when things were all her fault. It didn't giveher a great feeling, which is quite understandable.

Though, it wasn't just the actual mission she was worried about. She was also concerned about the after shock of the mission... Would Sasuke be executed? Or would he simply be put in prison? Sakura had a hard time believing the latter, as Tsunade was pretty keen on getting rid of Sasuke for good. It seemed as if he had turned completely bad, honestly. No one who joins up with Orochimaru could be on the 'good' side.

But, whatis the good side? Sakura wasn't sure of that anymore. The Akatsuki were originally on the 'bad' side, but now she was nearly positive they weren't all too bad. Was she, kunoichi of Konoha, on the 'bad' side to the Akatsuki? Perhaps. Perhaps not.

Perhaps she was just a nuisance.

Most likely. Always a nuisance. Since day one of Team 7. She wasn't very strong. Poor little Sakura, the weak one. Poor little Sakura, the ugly one. Poor little Sakura, standing in Team 7's shadow. But she had worked hard, hadn't she? She had gained the right to be the apprentince of Tsunade the Hokage, hadn't she? She had worked past the old and rebuilt her future.

Perhaps she was a threat to the Akatsuki?

Sakura's thoughts were cut short as she saw the gates in view. She smiled as she saw Naruto's waving figure in the near distance.

She hadn't seen that in quite some time.

Sakura seemed unaware of her obvious acceleration in speed as she approached the familiar blonde. Deidara, however, was _quite_ aware of it. As was the other members of the Akatsuki.

Deidara felt a pang of guilt in his gut, but quickly dismissed it.

_It's work_, he thought to himself. _I can't help but obay my orders..._

Hidan seemed to be thinking the same thing, for the two held eye contact for a second, quickly turning away from each other. Deidara nearly huffed.

Damn conscience. Making him so unecessarily indecisive.

Being indecisive was not a good thing. Being indecisive wastes time. Being indecisive hurts others.

Being indecisive gets you killed.

"Naruto!" Sakura chirped, giving the man a short hug. It took Deidara all of his strength not to jump on the other blonde. Kisame looked at the artist with an almost pitiful expression.

Were his inner thoughts that obvious? Were his emotions so clear?

Deidara huffed, this time for real.

Damned love.

"Hiya, Naruto!" Tobi yelped, offering Naruto a high-five which said man half-heartedly accepted. It seemed as if the Akatsuki were more interested in Naruto than he was interested in them. Sakura wondered if perhaps there was a reason why things seemed this way.

Or was Sakura just jumping to conclusions?

_Yes_, she reassured herself._ I am just imagining it_.

Nontheless, the criminals shook hands with Naruto, and off they were.

The dew on the leaves were clearly visible, reflecting colorful rays of the brilliant sunshine as it beat down on the ninjas' backs. The air was cool and refreshing, bringing them all hopes of a sucessful mission.

However, it also brought certain teammates extreme anxiety. Anxiety with no hopes of being cured anytime soon. Anxiety which was bound to cause those certain teammates to screw up in one way or another. It was lucky for those certain teammates that they already knew of these feelings.

So, yes, you could say that they knew in advance that they were going to seriously fuck up.

The farther and farther the group sprinted into the forest, the more tense the atmosphere became. It was plainly obvious that Naruto was uncomfortable with most, of not all, of the Akatsuki members, and that Sakura was horribly worried that they wouldn't get along very well. It was thanks to Deidara that the ice was finally broken.

"So, un. Does anyone know exactly where we're going?" He spoke, clearing his throat afterwards. The whole group looked amongst themselves, seeking an answer.

"The outskirts of Konoha." Naruto replied almost grimly, looking back into Deidara's icy eyes. The artist seemed satisfied with this response and contonued looking forward.

Deidara knew that not only would riding one of his clay birds to the location be fun, but also a hell of a lot quicker. He, however, knew that he needed to save his clay for the actual battle. If he ran out of clay he was pretty much up shit's creek, seeing that he couldn't think of any ways to use his chakra off the top of his head.

Deidara, without his art, was merely a normal, mortal man.

With it, he was nearly invincible. And he knew it.

The seconds quickly ticked into minutes, which slowly crawled into hours. Sakura signaled for the team to halt. The silence was becoming unbearable.

"This is enough. We need to have some team bonding time. I don't think I'll be able to take the lack of closeness anymore..." She announced, plopping down on her bottom. The remaining teammates followed her lead.

"What are we gunna do, then?" Naruto asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, what the fuck?" Hidan inquired, swiping some sweat off his forehead. Naruto wearily glanced at the man's intimidating weapon. Team bonding time was most certainly needed.

"We are going to do this like we did back in the academy..." Sakura began with a small smile, the thought obviously bringing back fond memories. Naruto was tempted to complain.

Tobi clapped his hands together in a rather cartoon-like manner. Hidan looked on questioningly. Kisame coughed. Deidara 'eh'ed. Itachi blinked.

"State your name, some likes, dislikes and your life goal!" The rosette chirped, hands folded neatly on her lap, a smug smile bound to her face.

Naruto shook his head. Tobi made an excited gesture. Itachi's lips quivered for a moment, as if he remembered something long forgotten. Hidan, Deidara and Kisame, however, broke out into uncontrolable laughter.

"Guys, stop! I'm serious!" Sakura argued, glaring at the trio who ignored her.

"STATE SOME LIKES... OH, JASHIN! HAHAHHA THAT'S FUCKING GREAT!" Hidan spat, clutching his revealed sides.

"DID YOU HEAR THAT, UN?! HEY KISAME... HAHA... WHAT'S YOUR LIFE GOAL?" Deidara pat Kisame on the shoulder, shaking from laughing so hard. Kisame simply held his head in hiss head, emiting a very shark-like laugh into the midday sky. He was obviously too amused to even reply.

Sakura, unlike Kisame, was not amused one bit.

"I'm SERIOUS!" She roared, flinging herself among the laughing men, who ignored her once again. Sakura placed her hands on her hips. This time, she meant business.

"If you don't cooperate right now I will punch you so hard you'll be seeing stars for months. Not only that, but I will haul your ass all the way back to Tsunade and you will be severely punished, probably to the point of dying. And you will die alone and cold unless you state your GOD DAMN name, likes, dislikes and your life goal RIGHT NOW." She ranted, a fist raised high in the air. The trio, taken aback, calmed down.

"Alright, alright, I'm fucking sorry." Hidan replied, taking a very deep breath.

"Good." Sakura stated, very pleased with herself and how she handled the situation. "Now, Hidan, please begin." Said man took another deep breath and plunged into the discussion.

"Alright. I'm Hidan. I like... Jashin. I like... women. I like... drinking. I like the combination of women and drinking. I dislike pansy ass fag faces. I dislike atheists. I dislike people who have an obsession with money. My life goal is to... kill off all evil and save puppy dogs and kitty cats from being stuck in trees of doom." He finished with a small bow. The group clapped, satisfied with his response. Sakura looked thrilled.

"Go, Kisame!"

Kisame briefly cleared this throat.

"The name's Kisame. I like food and meat and blood. I really liek ripping things and cutting things! Especially limbs... Anywho, I dislike things I cannot eat, rip or cut. My life goal is to be... Do I seriously have to answer that one?"

"YES." Sakura replied harshly. Kisame twitched his nose.

"My like goal is to... Be the best swordsman. Aha, done." The group clapped once again, Naruto slowly edging away from the shark-man sitting next to him, most likely due to his obsession with cutting.

"Alright then... Naruto, you go!"

Sakura knew damn well that the Akatsuki most likely took this whole excersize as a complete joke. And strange enough, Sakura partially aimed for this excersize to become just that. If they started goofing arounf and started having fun, the tension would no longer exist and everyone would end up being a lot more comfortable. And for them all to be more comfortable would mean that the mission would have a higher chance of being sucessful. And that was a very good thing.

On the flip side, Sakura knew that Naruto would take this excersize seriously. Far too seriously. But, who was she to stop him?

"Okay, Sakura! My namee is Naruto! I like ramen, food, orange, anything living and ramen! I dislike villians, bad people, meanies and wedgies! My life goal is to become Hokage, which will definately become a reality!" The orange-clad ninja vowed all in one seemingly long breath. It was quite obvious to Sakura that Deidara was trying his very hardest not to chuckle. Instead, he decided to stuff his fist in his mouth. Oh, how classy.

"Very nice, Naruto." Sakura said, her eyes softening for a moment. Typical Naruto. This moment was interrupted, however, by a small noise coming from Deidara.

He was obviously having a hard time holding back his laughter. Sakura sighed.

"Your turn, Deidara."

Said man smirked.

"I'm Deidara, un. I like art... It's a bang. I also like, un... uh... someone." Fellow Akatsuki members rolled their eyes at this statement, and Sakura blushed. Naruto made no connection. "I dislike people who underestimate my power, un. I also dislike people who think art lasts forever. My life goal is to prove a certain someone wrong and to prove my type of art is the best, un." He concluded with a smile, which Sakura couldn't help but return.

_Why does he have so much control over me,_ she thought to herself while telling Itachi to go next. This thought seem to hover over her brain for most of the mission, yet it was still unasnwered. Did love really do these kinds of things to a person? If it did, then Sakura could honestly say that love was just a little bit frightening. More than just a little bit, actually. Much more.

"I'm Itachi. What I like is confidential. What I dislike is confidential. My life goal is confidential. End." Itachi spoke, not putting too much thought into the excersize. Sakura allowed it, though. She didn't honestly even expect to get _that_ much out of the man, getting a mere five sentences was surprising. Sakura spoke up again.

"Alrighty, my turn! I am Sakura... I like training, things that are pink, someone and spring. I dislike rude people... And my life goal is to... Find out what my life goal is." Sakura finished with a grin, happy to see that this excersize was completely with everyone in one piece. That was surely an accomplishment.

The group was silent, though it was not an uneasy silence. It was a content, happy silence. The kind that's warm and almost comforting in some respects. The group felt calm and secure.

This mood was quickly destroyed by a rustle coming from the bushes behind them.

"The fuck?!" Hidan cussed, reaching for his weapon immediately, almost instinctively.

"Shit." Naruto whispered to himself, getting up in record time. The remaining teammates followed suit and looked around the area. Before any words could be spoken, another rustle was heard right in front of Hidan.

Without any second thoughts, he swung.

A loud cry escaped the mouth of whatever was hit, and it quickly jumped forward to the group.

Sakura's mouth dropped.

**I AM TRUELY SO VERY SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG!**

**About the whole MRI thing, it was for my head and nothing bad was found, luckily. I went to a neaurologist and they said I suffer from migraines and stress headaches and crap. So, I got some meds and I'm good now xD Somewhat... Kindah :3**

**ANYWHO! Sorry again for taking so long... I really do feel like a bitch, keeping you all waiting and then giving you this short piece of crap. I FINALLY have spring break, so I'm REALLY going to try to update by Friday, seeing that I'll have some free time, hopefully.**

**But, yesh, the feelings are official to the Akatsuki about Sakura and Deidara, though Naruto is clueless... What a surprise xD**

**AND OH NUUUU... WHAT WILL POP OUT OF THE BUSH!**

**Thanks to all chapter fifteen reviewers. I'd list you, but it's like 2 AM and I'm exhausted.**

**MUCH SUSPENSE IS HEADING YOUR WAY! I think I might just be able to make 20 chapters...**

**Oh yesh! I'm just deleting the author's note, not the whole story xD I would only delete a whole story if it was really really bad or I redid it or something.**

**Sorry about not reviewing any other stories lately, either... I've been off the site for awhile... -regrets it-**

**Thanks again so much for reading this... I'm sorry again for the ehh ish chapter, but the next one will be better and much much longer.**

**Please review! I wanna make it to 700, haha. Gawd, I'm spoiled...**

**THANKS SO MUCH!**

**-iiMNOTOKAY aka Shea**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hiya, fangirls! Welcome to chapter seventeen of Shut Me Up!**

**Once again, I'm really sorry about the super-long wait. It's totally not fair for you guys, and my excuses are pretty lame but I have been getting a shit load of school work lately. We've had a lot of state tests and such, and you know how the third marking period is... Anyways, since it's fourth marking period I should be able to update a lot more frequently! Hurrah!**

**I'm definately feeling that this story will be around 20 chapters. CAN WE MAKE THE 1000 REVIEW MARK? It'd be certainly lovely, though I doubt it xD**

**Though I'm still totally in awe at my awesome readers and reviewers! Well over 700 reviews! Thanks so much, I wouldn't be able to do it without you all!**

**This chapter is dedicated to two awesome people! Wolfie and Lili, whose stories I prolly haven't been able to review or read lately (teehee), but you girls are completely amazing and rock my socks (:**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: You know this stuff.**

* * *

Shut Me Up. Chapter Seventeen.

Tobi screamed into the wide sky, birds flew abruptly into the air from the near heart-attack the loud outburst had caused.

"I didn't go yet!" He bellowed, clutching both sides of his head in a rather dramatic fashion. Hidan nearly lunged at him, but was luckily stopped by Kisame's massive arm.

Sakura nearly scoffed at what had jumped out of the bush. Bleach-blonde hair, a skirt shorter than ever imaginable, purple just barely clinging to her curvacious body.

"Ino..." The pinkette gritted with malice, wondering why the hell her 'good ole' friend was here. Ino waved a friendly hello, but not before setting her greedy blue eyes on every single man in the small, circular clearing.

"Hiya, forehead!" The blonde chirped back, walking closer to the odd group. It rather amused her, seeing a skinny, pink-haired kunoichi teamed up with so many tall, muscular men. One with blue skin, one with incredibly smooth and silky locks, one with slicked back, white hair, another with a peculiar orange mask, one with vidid blue eyes and short, spiky hair, and finally one with long, girly blonde hair. Ino stiffled back a giggle.

"Who the fuck is she?" Hidan spat, his eyes checking out the possible enemy from head to toe. Ino rolled her eyes.

"She's Ino... But why are you here?" Naruto inquired, confuzzled about the whole ordeal.

"Well, Tsunade wanted me to drop off a bit of information and help to you guys." She replied simply with a small grin, taking out a small, folded note from her side pouch.

"What is it, un?" Deidara asked, thumbing his clay with boredome. It had occured to him that playing the silly game of 'team bonding' was much more exhilarating than listening to some blonde broad yap. Infact, Deidara would much rather be blowing the blonde broad up at the moment than listening to this nonesense. What information did she deliver; fashion tips? Deidara decided it was probably something pertaining to either food or clothes, nothing of importance for sure.

Though, on the other hand, the Hokage did send her. So perhaps it was something on minor importance? He doubted Tsunade would randomly allow some stupid blonde to journey all the way over to his group to simply inform them about something so silly.

Kisame raised an eyebrow at the girl, wondering why her attitude didn't seem to go quite right with her appearance. He thought she'd be slightly warmer, more friendly. Or even a little bit dramatic...

The 'blonde broad' went on.

"It's about the whereabouts of Sasuke and Orochimaru. Top secret information, so Tsunade only wanted me to come, go figure. Anyway, I'm supposed to head back after you recieve this, unless you're in dire need of help." She paused for a moment. "But, it seems you all are fine enough. Since you are playing some weird ass game, after all. Don't worry, I won't report that to the Hokage. So, I'll be on my way."

Ino turned to leave, when Sakura swiftly grabbed her left arm from behind. The blonde turned in fright.

"Nice try, imposter." Sakura spat with a malicious grin, flinging the look-alike behind her, crashing 'Ino' into a hard tree.

The imposter rose up in a very snake-like manner, whiping dirt off the side of it's paling face. The cackle that erupted from it's lips sent shivers up and down Sakura's spine; it had sounded so horrifically familiar it was frightening. Itachi's eyes hardened at the sound, his body was immediately alert and ready to fight. Even Kisame grunted with pleasure, gripping ahold of his precious Samehada.

"How very clever of you." The imposter hissed, his voice a mixture of silk and rocks. Sakura made no sounds as she bounded straight for the familiar figure, fists clenched tightly in place before being launched at the imposter's smooth face.

A bead of sweat swam down Sakura's pale face as she realized the imposter had moved just in time to evade her monsterous punch. She noticed, with a slight cringe, that Ino's face seemed to be almost melting off the villain's true face, leaving even paler skin behind.

Itachi nearly smirked as he saw long, black hair fall effortly into place on the imposters head.

This wasn't just any imposter.

This was Orochimaru.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Sasuke stood, quite comfortably, against the hard bark of the tree.

He knew exactly what was going on. Exactly what would be said, exactly what would be done, and most importantly, exactly how it would turn out.

And boy, would it turn out good. At least for him.

He'd be able to fight Itachi at last.

He'd be able to fight Naruto, again, at last.

He'd be able to fight that damned kunoichi at last.

He'd be able to kill them all, at long last.

It would be an excellent day for the nearly extinct Uchiha clan, and an even better day for Sasuke.

The young Uchiha just seemed to have Lady Luck on his side today...

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Naruto nearly growled. What, exactly, was Orochimaru doing _here_? Weren't they the ones who were supposed to find _him_? Whatever the reason was, it had made their search five times easier, that was for sure.

Though there was a twisting sensation existing deep down in Naruto's gut. There had to be a reason for why he had come to find them. He must have known that they were coming...

Which meant there was a spy.

A spy, or someone on the inside who was feeding Orochimaru and Sasuke information. Naruto briefly remembered Kabuto during the Chuunin Exams. It had to be something to that degree...

"Sakura!" Naruto roared fiercly, taking her attention off of her target for a brief moment.

"What?" She replied hastilly, her vivid green eyes glowing with adrenaline.

"There has to be a spy! Someone on the inside who's actually on their side!" He spoke while making a quick hand sign. A perfect Naruto clone instantly poofed into view.

"A spy...?" Sakura thought out loud.

Who in the world could have been the spy? And when could it have happened?

Suddenly, it hit Sakura like a train. It had to have happened while they were at that damned bar. They were all drunk, save Kisame and Tobi. But Kisame was much too busy singing to have had the chance to be replaced. Itachi was acting much like himself, though he may have been a tad drunk. The bartender would have noticed if Hidan had been replaced, since he had been threatening the poor man all night. Deidara was pretty much groping Sakura the whole time, so there was no way he could have been replaced. And if he had, Sakura would be inclined to beat the shit out of his imposter twice as hard. No random man was going to lay a finger sexually on her and get away with it!

Which was exactly when it dawned on her.

Tobi had been replaced.

"Someone, grab Tobi!" Sakura had screeched into the now dimming sky. But it had been too late. Tobi had already disappeared, along with the sunlight. Orochimaru seemed to glisten in front of the now smaller group.

Sakura almost blinked at the expression on Itachi's face. It seemed completely relaxed, awfully at ease. Almost as if he was about to shout something...

"Now." Itachi spoke clearly.

And with that, Sakura felt an immense pain on the side of her face.

She was knocked out.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Naruto's eyes narrowed. He couldn't even begin to believe why that had just happened. Did Itachi just knock Sakura out?

Was this really happening?

"What the fuck..." The Kyuubi-holder mummured, fists now clenched in tight balls. He confidently stared down the remaining members of the Akatsuki. Itachi looked bored. Kisame looked somewhat relieved. Hidan looked thrilled. Deidara, however, looked doubtful. Was he perhaps guilty?

Naruto had quickly decided that Deidara was devastated about what was going to occur and what had already occured. Maybe Deidara had become a little too close with the rosette kunoichi; flirting with the enemy was never a good thing. Although flirting was tolerable, falling in love was nearly out of the question for a mission like this one. Deidara must had known what was going to happen all along, but he flirted and got attached anyway? Naruto supposed that Deidara was one of those hopeless romantics, or whatever that shit was called, always falling for the lamb. The lion fell in love with the lamb. But, was the lion just going to sit around and watch this all happen? Naruto hoped not.

That was also when Naruto had just barely decided that Deidara may not be all that bad. Though by that time he was completely surrounded by the Akatsuki, a very uncertain looking artist included. Blackness quickly engulfed him in it's cold, trecherous flames.

He had been captured.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Deidara looked nearly queasy while rushing back to the Akatsuki hide out. He could barely walk straight, and he felt as if he was going to spew at any possible moment.

Lovely.

Kisame must have noticed, since he offered the struggling team mate a hand. When Deidara declined, Kisame raised a brow.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a short cough, attempting to look in front of him and at Deidara at the same time. It wasn't working out too well.

Deidara shrugged nonchalantly.

"I dunno, un." The artist replied in a near whisper. Something was quite obviously up. Kisame gave the blonde a hard pat on the back.

"Listen, kid. You had to let her go. You couldn't just let one little girl interfere with your life laid out in front of you! You guys had some good times, and fun times too, I would guess, but it's time to say goodbye. You just have to let her go, kid. That's life."

Kisame's pep talk seemed to do the complete opposite of what it had intended. Deidara slouched even lower, beginning to thumb his clay once more. If Sakura was going to be a problem with his relationship with the Akatsuki, why was he here? It wasn't as if Deidara had willingly joined, either. He was forced to. By that damned Uchiha.

Itachi. The exact reason he was here at the moment.

The exact reason why he had left his village.

The exact reason why he had met Sakura.

The exact reason why he was running away from here...

"Kisame..." Deidara began, briefly clearing his throat. Kisame quirked an eyebrow in response. "Can I... Get... Her..."

Kisame frowned.

"Deidara, you know how things are here. We can't let anything or anyone get in the way of our future with the Akatsuki. I've been in your situation before... I know how you feel... But you just have to forget about her, Dei."

The artist sighed. The group was within a mile of their hide out; Naruto was slung over Kisame's shoulder. The Kyuubi-container looked rather funny unconscious. His mouth was wide open, revealing uncommon sharp teeth, as well as a large, red tongue. His eyes were half open and were the color of the freshest spring. The man's hair fell around his face and neck, sweat causing it to uncharacteristically stick to his skin.

It was a sight you could quite easilly laugh at. Deidara, however, was far from a laughing mood, and instead began picking at a piece of his long, blonde hair. He sneered at a split end.

"Holy fuck, we're so damn close! Only a few more of these bastards and we're ready for the next part! This is fucking great!" Hidan nearly hopped from tree limb to tree limb, obviously far too excited about their latest win. Hidan may have become somewhat close with Sakura, but he had no reason to feel sorry for the Kyuubi, nor did Deidara.

But something in the pit of Deidara's stomach seemed to keep questioning why exactly he was going through with this malicious and foolish plan.

Why? For world domination? Wasn't that a rather kiddish dream? A game that five year olds played while attaining their first kunai, throwing it lazily at each other in the sun's warm, cuddling rays? The last one standing would be considered the 'king of the hill' and worshipped until the next winner was announced. Ridiculously foolish.

Certainly not worth killing Sakura over...

At least, in Deidara's opinion. Though, to their Leader, this dream seemed much more different for him. Was it because of some neglected, abusive childhood? Or was it even because of a selfish grudge? Whatever the reason was, Deidara had no clue why he had been following it for so long now.

Sure, Gaara was a fun target. He was strong, no doubt, and Deidara actually got to fight him. But Naruto? He was probably still only a child, seeing that he was taken out so easily. Far too trusting for his own good. And he had barely put up a fight... Deidara could at least hope that the kid would wake up before they got to their base for Kami's sake. Otherwise the mission would have been far too well planned for his tastes.

Deidara sighed.

Why did his current position seem to be so complicated? Sure, he'd love to run back to find Sakura, but the damned Akatsuki were blocking his path.

Was there a possibility of a win-win situation at all?

In his dreams, maybe.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Naruto couldn't open his eyes.

In fact, he could hardly think. To be quite honest, Naruto was half out of it, just barely clutching on to conciousness.

And, to be very frank, he did not like his current position. The Kyuubi holder had a very good idea of what was going on, regardless of his lack of site and very little mind. It was pretty obvious that he was either dead or being kidnapped, and since it felt as if he was moving and he could hear familiar voices he had to be kidnapped. Hopefully.

Because being dead would suck.

However, it wasn't himself that Naruto immediately thought about. It was Sakura.

He knew that when he was last truely awake, she had been surrounded with the rest of them by Orochimaru, which meant Sasuke was probably in the area. Sakura was most likely knocked out by someone so she wouldn't interrupt their plans, which meant she was painstakingly vulnerable.

Naruto's blood boiled. For all of Sakura's life she had always felt so vulnerable. She never shined next to her team mates; Sasuke and Naruto. During combat, she was the one needing to be rescued. And even though she had worked so hard to get to her current position as a strong medic-nin, she was still the one needing to be rescued.

But was it partially true, perhaps, that Naruto needed saving as well?

For he simply could not move a single muscle; trying to breathe was hard enough.

Naruto's thoughts wandered as his mind lulled back into darkness, taking a brief nap.

He prayed that he'd have a chance to wake up again.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Deidara plainly jittered next to Kisame at the entrance to the damp and notorious Akatsuki hideout. This was where Gaara, as well as many others, had been sacrificed. Was it finally Naruto's turn as well?

The artist, however, had much different thoughts. Thoughts pertaining a certain pink-haired medic-nin. One who was most certainly in danger... There was no doubt that she was in Orochimaru and Sasuke's area, and even though Itachi had made his 'best' attempt at hiding her, Deidara knew there was no way in hell she was safe.

He couldn't exactly consider dumping the poor girl in a hole in a tree stump a 'best' attempt. In fact, it was a pretty lame attempt in Deidara's opinion.

Nonetheless, here he was. Ready to walk to Naruto's dark fate, leaving Sakura behind. Forever.

Deidara really wished Sasori was here. Sasori may have been extremely hard on his partner, but he honestly did have a soft spot deep down, and was an excellent listener. If he was just here right now, maybe Deidara wouldn't be having this dillema...

Then again, if Sasori was here, Sakura would have most likely been dead.

Deidara did not dread on that logic.

Hidan slightly turned towards Deidara. It was more than obvious that Deidara seemed disturbed by something, and it was an easy guess that it was because of the 'rosette bimbo'. He softly placed a supporting hand on the man's shoulder with a smirk, giving him a slight squeeze.

"Listen, Deidara, you bastard. If you aren't going to act like the damn hero no one is. Go save your fucking girl you dumb piece of shit."

Deidara's heart nearly leapt.

He was gone, but not before he could smile back.

* * *

**WOOOO! Sorry about taking so long, again. Once again, should be updating a lot more, since now I actually know what I'm going to be writing about! Yaay!**

**But wow... Actually liked that chapter... Kindah! Well, the ending. I dunno about the beginning, because I wrote one half like two weeks ago and like the last 500 words like tonight haha. 'Twas a fun chapter. A little action, and now some plot. Sorta.**

**Gyahh. Thanks reviewers! I'd love to list you, but I'm on medication for my migraines and I'm tired and far too lazy. Don't worry, I shall list you all on my last chapter! I'm trying to make it go for twenty, which was why this one was a little short.**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-iiMNOTOKAY aka Shea (:**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello. Sorry about the super long wait again. It's funny, isn't it? You'd think you'd have more time at the end of the year, while it's actually the complete opposite. So, I apologize once again for being a complete jerk and keeping my awesome fans waiting! You're all the best and deserve to get a new chapter every day. Even though that would be sososososo hard.**

**Anywho. So! Chapter 18! Here we are! I actually do think I'll be able to get to 20 chapters with this story. I may have to squeeze out the plot a tiny bit, but it should work. And I'm not ENTIRELY sure of what the next chapter with contain, but I know the ending and that's all that matters. I guess.**

**Enough of this. On with the reading!**

**Disclaimer: You get the deal.**

* * *

Shut Me Up. Chapter Eighteen.

Sakura's breaths came out shallow and irregular. Why did the back of her head feel so damp? Was she shaking? She felt as if she couldn't move.

Numb.

She felt totally and completely numb. This wasn't exactly a feeling she was accustomed to, to say the least. Sakura was a fan of feeling. Even if she got hurt because of this love, the lows were well worth the highs. Though, at the moment, she wasn't entirely sure of what was going on. Because of two things.

One: she had no clue where the hell she was.

And two: she couldn't feel anything.

The rosette blinked a few times, eyes straining to both seperate and combine the light at the same time. What was wrong with her? Why was she so out of it? Which was when it hit her.

Not literally, of course, but figuratively.

She had to have been knocked out. But why?

Her small lips worked into a hardly noticable smile as her eyes finally adjusted to the little to no light filtering into her dark and damp shelter. It appeared that she had been stowed away into some tree of some sorts. But why? Why was all of this happening to her? Had she even done anything to deserve this? She couldn't recall doing anything to piss Tsunade off recently, and it wasn't as if she had been a bitch to anyone either.

Her breathing hitched when she heard a twig snap only five feet away. Sakura may have been out of it, but her survival skills were good no matter how badly her condition was. That was one thing she knew she could count on no matter what.

She had automatically reached for her kunai. Her movement was nearly machine-like, for it was too well oiled and precise to be even considered cat-like any longer. But what she had felt on her kunai had snapped her back into reality.

Clay.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Itachi was damn well tempted to kill Deidara as he sprang into the dark, away from Naruto and closer to Sakura. But, he couldn't. Itachi was the mature one of the group and he simply could not lose his cool. It may just be possible for Deidara to make his little visit _very_ brief, and for them to continue their mission immediately afterwards.

Which nearly made Itachi laugh. And what, exactly, were the chances of Deidara making his little visit brief? Not very high. Not very high at all. Because Itachi happened to know how people acted. He had learned things about human nature that most people had not. Maybe it was because he was a Uchiha, maybe because he was an S-rank ninja. Whatever the case was, he knew it and that was all that happened to matter at the moment.

Deidara wouldn't simply come back. Deidara would most likely dwindle and try to heal the poor girl. They would end up running into trouble of some kind, most likely Orochimaru or Sasuke.

Which made Itachi wonder where, exactly, those two were. Not only had what had just happened confuse his fellow teammates, but even himself. Tobi was missing, which meant it would be extremely hard to perform the ritual in the first place. And now with Deidara running off, it would make the task even harder. Deidara would simply have to come back in order for it to be accomplished.

Itachi wondered for a moment if Deidara and Sakura would end up running into Orochimaru or Sasuke.

He nearly chuckled.

_I should write novels_, he thought to himself.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hidan could quite easily say he had no fucking clue what the hell what was going on. Actually, those were his precise words, cussin' and all.

He didn't know what had happened to Tobi, he didn't know why Sasuke or Orochimaru were here, and he didn't know why they had ditched Sakura. If Tobi had run off, couldn't she just help them with the ritual? Surely they could brainwash a woman, it wouldn't be a hard task. All they'd have to do is go shirtless...

Hidan laughed to himself. He almost wished they had to fight someone, because he was feeling the immense urge to stab himself. Just a nice, solid movement to any major organ would do. But which one? The heart was so dull and overdone by now... Surely the kidney would be just as good? Or the pancreas perhaps?

But certainly an artery would be just as good. The jugular vein? The brachiocephalic veins? The median cubital? So many to chose from, so little victems. Hidan would simply need to get into a fight later on. He was simply itching to... And he knew he owed it to Jashin. Ah, poor Jashin had been sacrificeless for quite some time now...

Hidan would have to remember to ask Kisame about major organs later.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Deidara was zipping through the forest, much too rushed and worried to even consider hopping on one of his infamous clay creations and flying into the dark. The fact of the matter was that he needed this rescue to be quick, precise, and under the radar of Orochimaru.

Deidara knew that Orochimaru had to be strong. There had to be a reason why Sasori had always tried to keep in touch with his spies over the years, he knew it. The man was obviously very strong and probably quite insane. But then again, who wasn't? The Akatsuki were probably considered insane by nearly every single living inhabitant in Kohona, if not the entire world. In fact, the only reason why they weren't considered insane by the _entire_ world was because of their vast number of odd jobs which just happened to include helping out smaller nations. Smaller nations who paid generiously.

He knew deep down that he was missing a small fact. One thing that had turned this whole plan into complete chaios. But what was it? Tobi? Where was the poor kid? Was he even a kid? Deidara couldn't say for sure. He was pretty certain hardly anyone, except Leader, knew the true identity of the boy. Had he double crossed them? Or had he just been kidnapped? Was there even a real Tobi to begin with?

The situation made his head spin.

Deidara decided to take a deep breath and focus on his current problem; to search and retrieve Sakura. Simply enough. She had been ditched in a rather large tree stump, had she not? Which meant that she'd be easy enough to find. Since she'd been knocked out (with ease, he hoped) she couldn't have gotten very far, if she moved at all.

The artist wore a proud, tired smirk as he realized the surroundings looked rather familiar. He was getting close and he knew it. All he needed to see was a small spot of hot pink and he'd be golden...

But what if he never saw that spot of hot pink? What if Sakura had somehow managed to escape... Or even worse, be captured by Orochimaru? Certainly Itachi wouldn't simply let him foolishly wander for hours on end. He would probably only have an hour tops. Hell, even an hour was pushing it. This search for Sakura was a race against time. If the clock won, who knew what would happen.

He may never be able to see her again.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura froze.

Clay.

How could she have possibly forgotten? Vivid memories replayed and rushed through her head at the speed of light, sensations crept across every inch of her body. The Akatsuki. Itachi. Kisame. Tobi. Hidan. And most of all; Deidara. How could she have ever forgotten for a _second_? Was her mind trying to keep her from getting hurt?

Of course. Because she had been ditched.

Where, exactly, were her 'teammates'? Sakura nearly asked herself this question with a scoff. Teammates? Why in the world would they have left her to die in the middle of nowhere. The least they could have done is left her a note of some sorts... Or food, or water, or a map...

_Wait a minute_, Sakura thought. _The clay_...

Was that exactly what the clay had supposed to be? Was it perhaps supposed to be a sign for Sakura? Telling her to wait, or that someone would soon be on their way to rescue her? Whatever it was, Sakura gladly accepted it. Unless, of course, the clay had just been a mere coincidence. But the rosette tried to stay positive and optimistic, and decided to not think of that.

She, however, came up with a backup plan. Just in case.

Her heart nearly jumped when she heard another sound, this time coming from right behind her. In an instant her elbows were locked, fists curled tight around her weapon of choice as if it were a winning lottery ticket. Because right now, Sakura didn't care if she aimed to kill.

She was going to survive to see Deidara, dammit, and she would do it now.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Deidara could hear his heart pounding inside his own chest as he approached where he was damn sure Sakura had been left to her certain doom. Was this it? Had he finally found her?

What was he going to actually do when he finally saw her? Give her a hug? Kiss? Something else? Deidara nearly kicked himself out of fustriation.

_I can't let my mind wander_, he thought to himself. _At least not now, yeah._

And what if Sakura wasn't exactly glad to see him? He wouldn't exactly blame her. Being brutally knocked out and thrown into a tree stump couldn't exactly leave you seeing rainbows and butterflies. And what if she had enough of this organization? What if she wasn't interested in him anymore? What would he do?

Deidara kicked himself, this time for real. It'd be better to let his mind wander than to think of this useless, depressing crap.

Nonetheless, the artist marched onward towards the certain location of his dear kunoichi. And with a very confused grin he was quite saddened to say that there was absolutely nothing there.

Was he wrong? Had she moved?

Deidara sat down for a moment, recollecting his thoughts. If she hadn't been placed in that tree, then she must be nearby somewhere. Most likely a 100 yard radias, which isn't that bad at all. If he still couldn't find her after searching a 100 yard radias, it would be safe to assume she had either been captured or left. Hopefully the latter.

And that was when Deidara had a brilliant idea.

He began walking to his right, rather aimlessly. Did he really know where he was going? No, he couldn't really say he did. But did he know what he was doing? Yes.

"Katsu..."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Katsu..."

Sakura heard the stranger utter before she nearly stabbed him in the heart.

"Deidara...?" She breathed, before the weapon clutched in her hand burst right before her eyes in a gorgeous display of metal, dust and flames. The orange, silver and brown danced in the air momentarilly before settling on the grassy floor to decompose.

"Found you, cherry blossom." He spoke, his voice raspy with exhaust. Did she hear slight trembling?

Sakura felt incredibly weak. For the first time in her life, she wanted to cry for being saved. Not because she was upset, no, it was quite the opposite. And worst of all, she had nearly killed her savior. Stabbed him in the heart.

Oh, how _ironic_.

"You have a leaf in your hair, yeah." Deidara uttered, picking the green suspect out of it's complimentary pink surroundings.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. It started out slow, but the tears soon started bursting out like a busted faucet, her sobs uncontrollable and heavy, completely and totally unstoppable.

"What's wrong?! I come to save you and you're crying, yeah?"

The rosette sniffled.

"It's just that... You're... so... stupid!" Deidara's mouth opened to protest, but he soon stopped at seeing how worked up she had become at his arrival. Was she happy? Or was she just a complete mess? Whatever the reason was, Deidara decided it was best solved by some sign of affection.

He slownly knelt down to Sakura's level and wrapped his warm arms around the shivering woman's. Deidara smiled sweetly at how well she seemed to fit (AU - IN HIS ARMS, LET'S KEEP IT TEEN RATED HERE PEOPLE), almost like a puzzle piece.

"Sakura?" He asked softly, stroking on a smooth piece of her famous pink hair.

"Y-yeah?"

"I think you're a mess, yeah."

The two laughed, enjoying each other's sweet company. Company that Deidara, believe it or not, had missed terribly over that past few hours.

And that was what scared him the most.

If he couldn't possibly bear to be seperated from Sakura, then that'd mean he'd put her in danger multiple times. It'd mean she'd be a target for his enemies that know him the best. And if they ended up dating and, Kami forbid, that one of the current Akatsuki members ended up turning against the group, they'd know an _aweful_ lot about the two. And as selfish as it sounds, Deidara wanted Sakura completely for himself. If they had to keep it on the down low in order for her to stay a citizen in Kohona, which Deidara would force her to do, she'd doubtlessly get asked out on dates. She'd be tempted. She'd meet new guys.

Deidara wouldn't want that. He wouldn't like that one bit.

So, what would be the final solution? Deidara had no clue.

"Sakura, we're going to have to go back to the others." He spoke carefully, trying to sound strong and commanding. Sakura tilted her head.

"Why?" She inquired.

"We have unfinished business, yeah."

"With what."

Deidara paused. Honesty was the best policy. But Kami, was it a killer.

"The Kyuubi..."

Sakura stood up immediately. Her hands were thrown on her hips and her weight was forced on her right foot. A threatening glare was plastered to her beautifully crafted face. She looked _menacing_.

"Deidara. Fuck. No. I'm not letting Naruto get killed. Where are they." Sakura spat at him, glare still very noticable.

Deidara nearly choked (on air). He had forgotten she was there when Gaara had been sacrificed, which meant she knew the actual process. This made the task of bringing her back to the group five times harder, and would probably mean she'd end up getting knocked out again if Itachi had his way with things.

"I don't really know... Sakura, we _need_ him. You don't know how long..." The artist was interrupted.

"Deidara, I'm going to be very frank with you. I love you. I do. I have no clue why, but I really do. But, I love Naruto as my brother. We're like family, and he's NOT getting killed just because you're crackhead cult wants to take over the world or something."

Deidara sighed. He had a deep feeling this time would come.

"Let me ask you a question, Deidara." Sakura spoke quickly, staring into his icy blue orbs.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you in the Akatsuki?"

Deidara paused. Was there even a reason? Sure, he had been forced into it thanks to Itachi, but couldn't he had simply left? Well, it wouldn't have been a very simple task, but he could have gotten out of it. He knew deep down that he let his curiousity get the best of him. He knew on that day so many years ago that there had been Akatsuki spottings in that certain area. And what had he done? Gone there. He may have gotten himself into this mess, but he knew now only he could get himself out of it.

Did he want out?

All because of one girl, did he want to throw all of those years away? What about all he and Sasori had worked for? Was that equivalent to nothing in Leader's eyes? Had Itachi even had any respect for him or his art? Everytime he had been scoffed at while practicing, every bead of sweat, did it help him get anywhere?

Was his career, his youth, his art, no! His _life_, worth anything?

"I don't know, yeah." Was Deidara's response.

Did he want to be... good?

Certainly not. Deidara being good was just plain odd. He craved freedom, he craved horror! If you were good you couldn't have those things. Restrictions and rules killed your fun.

Though weren't there restrictions and rules in the Akatsuki as well?

The Akatsuki and the ANBU... were they really any different?

So maybe Deidara wouldn't be good. But maybe Deidara didn't want to be bad.

"Sakura, let's save Naruto."

"W-what?" Sakura asked, startled.

"You heard me, yeah." Deidara replied with a smirk, turning with a wink and rushing into the west. Sakura smiled and followed after.

Maybe Deidara just wanted to be Deidara.

* * *

**WOAH. That ending worked out... SOOO much better than orginally planned. You seriously would not even believe ahah. ****Anywho, sorry for the shortness. Trying to lengthen the plot so you can get a few extra chappies out of this!**

**I have to say, I actually really did like this chapter for some odd reason. Man, and did it just flow! It was a lot of fun to write and I definitely enjoyed it.**

**OH! And I realised something recently. I've been spelling definitely wrong for like ever haha. I've spelt it with an 'a' for years and no teacher ever bothered to correct me. So, excuse my aweful spelling.**

**DAMN I REALLY DID LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

**Anyways, thanks so much for the reviews! Thanks especially to Sakura4eva, who got me to get off my lazy ass and actually update! It was so nice of you to PM me and I appreciate it muchoooo!**

**Well, I'm off to possibly write the next chapter? Or watch some D. Gray Man? Or read FMA manga? Or something?**

**Does anyone have any pwnsome anime suggestions for me?**

**Anywho, PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS KEEP ME MOTIVATED AND MAKE ME HAPPY AND MAKE ME UPDATE.**

**HAVE A WONDERFUL EVENING!**

**-Shea**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello loves. I'm truly sorry for taking such a gosh-darned long time to update! I apologize, I just completely forgot about it over the summer and I've been super busy with schoolwork and soccer lately! This isn't even a really free weekend for me, I'm supposed to be going in a soccer game in like two ours but I just suddenly got an amazing idea for this story and had to roll with it!**

**MAJOR REFERENCE TO SASORIxDEIDARA IN THIS CHAPTER! You win cookies and pies if you can spot it!**

**Thanks to all of the reviewers last chapter. You all really make my day!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

* * *

Shut Me Up. Chapter Nineteen.

Sakura could hardly keep herself from smiling. You know how it is; it's like one of those moments when you know everything is going to work out perfectly, when everything makes sense, and when you can't even contain yourself of this fluttering emotion.

Did she know everything was going to work out perfectly? No. Did everything honestly make sense? No. But, Deidara had had an outstanding change of heart, and that's all that mattered.

Though, she did have to question herself. Was he really serious about this? Wasn't it his life's goal to destruct as much of the world as humanly possible? If good guys finish last... then wasn't being good overrated?

Apparently not. She didn't know what the hell she did to cause this reaction from the blonde artist, but boy did it blow her away.

Though, she began to grow doubtful as they sped through the dark and damp forest. She became preoccupied and nearly slipped on a virtually invisible branch when she finally decided to question Deidara's motives.

"Are you… serious about this?" Sakura inquired quietly, attempting to regain her composure, or lack there of.

"About what, yeah?" He threw back, not exactly understanding what the pinkette was talking about. Sakura sighed, fumbling over her words.

"Saving Naruto." Said she, deciding to just come out with it. Beating around the bush was so five weeks ago. Getting straight to the point was what her future was truly about. No more bullshitting. No more petty little descriptions or speeches. Short and sweet was what her world needed.

Deidara almost fell.

"Seriously?" The blonde replied, eyeing her suspiciously. Sakura nodded back; signaling an affirmative. "Why wouldn't I be serious about it, yeah?"

"I don't know." She sighed back. Something in her gut was twisting and turning. Was she still a little bias against the Akatsuki's motives? After all, Deidara's ex partner had nearly killed her! And Sasori would have definitely killed her if she hadn't thought on her feet and hadn't had the help of Chiyo. She couldn't exactly blame herself, but still. Was all those moments together with Deidara completely useless? They couldn't be. They added up to a lot. She trusted him. But did she trust his motives and his background? Perhaps not. She wanted to trust him; all of him, every single word he spoke. She wanted to believe every promise he whispered, every action he made and every movement he took. But that gut of hers simply would not allow it. It ran shivers and bolts of electricity up and down her spine, warning her of a possible traitorous decision.

She now hated that gut. With every cell, tissue, muscle, tendon and nerve in her body, she despised it.

Deidara bored into her eyes. Another thing about him that made her want to squeal in delight and glare back at the exact same time. The iciness of his eyes melted her heart; the exact opposite of what she expected them to do. They warmed the depths of her very soul, and she loved it.

"You can tell me." He spoke.

Oh, how she _wanted_ to tell him. But, it would have to be something that she had to bite her tongue on.

She could tell him later.

"No, it's nothing. I was just surprised. Pleasantly surprised." Sakura assured. So much about beating around the bush. What a load of bullshit that was.

Deidara smiled back sweetly, nodding his head slightly. Did he really think that's what it was about? Of course not. But, he knew Sakura would tell him eventually. In time, when she was ready. He could wait a couple of hours or so. It wouldn't kill him.

"Anyway, we should probably come up with a plan. Correct?" Sakura asked tentatively. She honestly had no clue what she would do in order to retrieve Naruto. A handful of Akatsuki members against her lone self wasn't exactly going to have a satisfactory outcome. In fact, they'd probably kill her, it honestly would not surprise her. She was quite certain that spending around a week with them would honestly keep them from killing her once they got in their way. But, if Deidara had a plan, then they'd probably kick some serious ass. At least, that's what she wanted to believe.

"Correct, yeah." Deidara replied with a tone of certainty in his voice. He had a very, and I repeat, very vague idea as to what to do in this situation. It would take a hell of a lot of clay and an equally large amount of chakra, but it would work for sure. As long as Naruto didn't die in the blast, everything would turn out absolutely fine.

"Involving explosions, I presume?" She guessed without much effort. How could a plan involving Deidara _not_ involve explosions? Deidara without his signature works of art was like Bert without Ernie, or peanut butter without jelly. It would be rather ridiculous.

Plus, it wasn't like Deidara had much _else_ to offer. At least, referring to attacking and such. Deidara had plenty to offer in other categories, and boy did Sakura know that.

Deidara nodded. "Yeah. I could blow up the place, you could go in for Naruto. I'll distract them if they happen to survive or still be able to attack. You could treat Naruto's wounds as we escape. Easy-peasy, yeah." Though it sounded easy enough, Deidara knew it would be hard as hell blowing up his friends. Could he even physically do it? He'd probably end up choking last second, and he knew it. As much as he said he was all about saving Naruto, was he really ready to do such a thing to people he'd known for years? People who helped him back up to his feet after the death of his teammate, whom he'd loved as a friend, and possibly even more?

There was no way in hell he'd be able to do it.

"Sounds good to me." Sakura replied, beginning to spot the hide-out in the distance. Deidara muttered curses under his breath.

She couldn't just say 'no', could she? Didn't she feel some remorse towards the people she'd flirted with for the past week or so? Wouldn't she greatly dislike seeing them being blown up into itty-bitty pieces, or at least getting a severe third-degree burn? He supposed not. Or else she would have surely spoken up… Right?

As Deidara and Sakura sped closer and closer to the edge of the woods, their heart beats seemed to multiply to an extravagant rate. Adrenaline may have been on their side, but the advantage was certainly not. It was quite clear that if they happened to not survive, they'd be dead meat. Second thoughts began to appear. Could they really go through with this?

Sakura whispered to the blonde, her voice slightly shaking. "Should we do it... now?"

"I guess, yeah." Deidara whispered back. God, he was so unprepared. He began feeling the clay in his strong hands as sweat dropped down his forehead. His hair was matted against the back of his neck thanks to a mixture of perspiration and drops of water, but he didn't care. Dirt was splattered against his black robe and pants. His boots were dull with wear and tear. Looks could suck on it at the moment.

Deidara had to take a closer look at the remote drops of water suspiciously spilling from Sakura's eyes. She was… crying?

"Sakura. What's wrong, yeah?"

Sakura looked up. She had been busted, though she tried to wipe away a tear with the back of her index finger. A short sniffle was concealed under a well applied fake cough. Sakura may have been a professional at faking it, but her attempt was useless to Deidara. He knew what was up.

"I just… can't… watch them get hurt." She spoke almost silently. The tears were building up a little quicker now, and she knew that they were about to all spill over onto her cheeks. Great. Just what she needed at the moment. "As much as I want to save Naruto, I don't want to hurt them…"

Deidara stroked the side of her cheek with his free palm, the other was busy working on his bomb. "I know, Sakura," He began. "that's why you're a medic. You weren't made for killing. You were made for saving, yeah."

For some reason, something snapped inside Sakura. There it was again. Made for saving. Sure, she always saved other people thanks to her hard work and determination, but wasn't _she_ always the one getting saved in the end? Poor, helpless Sakura trapped in the unknown, with no one but Naruto or Kakashi to save her. It made her sick. It made her want to puke. It made her fume. She didn't want to be known as the poor helpless girl. She wanted to be known as the strong, skilled woman. A savior. And in order to do that she needed to suck it the fuck up and get back into her game. She owned this game. She was smart. She thought quick on her feet. She had skills. She was going to be able to do this, and she knew it.

"Actually. I'm fine." Sakura spoke suddenly, all traces of tears disappearing in an instant. "I'm going to go in, actually. You can be my backup, right? Watch my back? Just throw some clay in if it looks like I'm in trouble. Yes. That would work fine…" She sounded preoccupied while barking her short directions.

Deidara was troubled by her sudden change in attitude. Was this the Sakura he knew all this time? Suddenly changing her mind because of one little statement? He wasn't exactly sure of what he was going to do know. Should he tell her to stop? Or to cover her back like she told him to do? Debating this in his mind was useless. He had to say _something_.

"Sakura, stop." He said boldly, all traces of uncertainty gone from his voice. Sakura turned around for a brief moment, looking a tad questioning. Her eyebrow was cocked as if to say 'hurry the fuck up'.

"Yes?" The rosette replied. It better be good.

"Don't you want to… think about this, yeah? I don't want you getting killed." Deidara suggested. Bad idea.

"Deidara, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Sakura barked back. Deidara cringed. He was fucked.

"No, I know that. I just think you should think about what you're saying ,yeah! One second you're crying about not hurting your 'teammates', and the next you're ready to go in there and kill them? Sakura, I'm only saying it because I'm concerned, un! Trust me. We can do it together."

Sakura thought for a moment. This moment felt like an eternity to both her and Deidara. She thought about both sides of the argument. Although she was likely to get killed or hurt if she went in alone, it had to be done. It just had to.

Sakura finally spoke. "Deidara, this is just something I have to do. Naruto saved me so many times it's been ridiculous. Although he might be a pain in the ass and completely annoying and at times immature, Naruto's my responsibility. He's my _real_ teammate, and he has been since the start. You can back me up if you want, but please don't get in my way. This is a battle I have to fight. I don't care if I get hurt. I just have to do it."

Sakura's words, in her opinion, were very true. Who was the one who stood by Sakura throughout the years, no matter what? Naruto. Who was the one who insisted she was beautiful and that Sasuke was just an asswad? Naruto. Who was the one who offered her a hand through thick and thin? Naruto. Every question's answer was one person: Naruto. And although the Akatsuki were her friends, killing Naruto was out of question. It was disrespectful to be used in this way, and completely uncool. There will be a fight. There will be screaming.

There will be blood.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Naruto, to be quite frank, was nearly out of it. He was just barely hanging on to his consciousness as he heard dark, ominous voices around him. He heard them as if they were whispering, though he knew they certainly weren't. Their voices were probably echoing throughout the cave in an annoyingly loud manor. For this reason, Naruto was slightly glad to be nearly unconscious.

Though, he had to say, being chained up wasn't exactly thrilling. In fact, it kind of sucked. A lot. He couldn't feel anything, and he could hardly open his eyes. He felt exhausted; completely beat. What was he doing before this? Running a marathon? No. Training? No. Fighting? Most likely. Yes, he decided. He was most definitely fighting before this.

And who, exactly, were the people surrounding him in a greedy fashion? One of them seemed rather moody, as if he was about to kill someone. His mannerisms suggested that he was just a very vicious person trapped inside a calm body. Another seemed larger than the others, and almost humored about the whole ordeal. Was he… blue? Yes. He was blue. What an odd color for a human to be… Maybe he wasn't human, actually. The other person in his view was spewing curses out of his mouth as if he was in the middle of some kind of war, and very obviously losing. His hair seemed white-ish, maybe silver. Maybe grey. Was he old? He didn't seem old… Maybe he dyed it…

Naruto decided that he was probably in the hands of the Akatsuki. But for some odd reason, he was too tired to make an attempt to escape. Was any of his training even helping him in this situation? Apparently not. There must be someone or something that could help him. Certainly a trick he learned could get him out of this corner he backed himself into. The problem was his lack of chakra, actually. Without that, he was finished.

He then decided that there was surely one person who could save him. Maybe that person was with him when he was attacked or something. Yes. There was someone with him. Someone he obviously must have trusted a whole lot.

Sakura. Of course.

As he felt his eyes begin to shut, and his mind begin to wander, his lips formed an almost peaceful smile. He was at peace. Someone would save him. And if not… well, maybe he was too tired to be saved.

His eyes finally shut, and he heard a strange commotion around him. Someone shouted "what the fuck is she doing here?!" very loudly. Naruto twitched his nose at this noise.

How aggravating.

* * *

**Well, did you like it? Gyah. I'm so sorry for taking so long, once again. It wasn't very nice of me! Anyways, I'm getting a momentum at the moment, so I think I'll end up writing the last chapter tonight as well. But I won't post it for a week or so, depending on how my reviews turn out and stuff.**

**Also, sorry this chapter was a tad short. Next one will be muchmuchmuch longer. Because it's the last chappie. Which is making me slightly sad... I don't want it to be over! I've had so much fun writing this story! And I'll miss all of my awesome reviewers! You guys rock so hard.**

**Thanks again so much for the reviewers of chapter 18! I would list you, but I'm off to go to a soccer game! Wish me luck! (Edit, we won the game haha)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! It will make the next chapter come out faster, teehee!**

**Thanks so much!**

**Much love,**

**Shea.**


	20. Chapter 20

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Sometimes things were simple. You take something in, process it, and let it go. Other times, you take something in, put some thought into it, and push it to the back of your mind. And on the other occasions, you take something in, ping-pong with your thoughts in your mind, and have no clue what the hell you plan to do about it. It was almost like choking on cigarette smoke; something that you would expect to flow out of yourself with a beautiful sense of weightlessness and freedom, but it gets stuck inside you, you try to breath, and you choke.

Right now, Hidan was choking. A million thoughts zoomed through his head; what the hell was he thinking, what the hell were THEY thinking, and how the hell could he do this right now. It wasn't just him, was it? No, it couldn't possibly be. Deidara, after all, flew the coop. What about Itachi? Kisame? Weren't they a tad bit doubtful about the events about to transpire? How in the world couldn't they be?

Guilt pawed and scratched at Hidan. Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. No. Do it. Ditch. Do it. Ditch. Don't be a pussy. Don't be an asswhipe. Don't do something stupid. Command after command flew across his brain, his nervous system a set of tangled electrical wires.

Making decisions always seemed easy to him before. To him, it was all about his religion. To kill or not to kill. Killing is a pretty easy command for a body. Fight or flight. Hidan always fought, since running away like a god damn girl didn't make much sense anyway, seeing that he was, after all, immortal. To try to kill Hidan was pretty much like sticking your head in a lion's mouth, stupid, risky, and probably going to end in a death.

But, taming the lion was never quite unheard of.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

The sun was rising over the forest's green canopy. And she was off, like a torpedo so to speak, not letting one single thing get in her way. And if someone happened to cross her path, nice knowing you.

She was not a stupid girl, nor was she weak. Not anymore. And with the backup she had recently acquired, she was ready to kick some ass, and come out of the battle without a single scratch; without a single drop of blood. On her end, at least.

And Deidara couldn't change her mind even if he wanted to. Well, he did want to, he was just a lousy persuader, and let's face it, he was a bit of a softie. If Sakura wanted to fight the Akatsuki, then she better have Kami on her side. And he sure as hell wasn't going to leave her survival up to a god that didn't accept him in the least, and probably didn't accept her all too much either. In fact, he probably hated the both of them. Then again, a very few didn't.

But, he was going to help her to the best of his abilities. If she asked him to jump, he would probably laugh at first, but when no one was looking, whisper into her ear "How high". Mountains he would move for her in the blink of an eye, seeing that dynamite did wonders for tunnel builders. And if someone was coming at her going full force, they better expect to see a front row view of some beautiful fireworks, and see a finale of nothing but the darkest black they've ever witnessed immediately following it. And that was only if they didn't touch her.

He didn't want to even think of what would happen if Itachi happened to lay a hand on the girl. So, he decided not to, and instead focused on the beauty leading him.

"We're getting there." She spoke indefinitely, not even glancing behind her. All traces of glee and sorrow were gone; only a cock to her eyebrows and tightness of the lips remained. Deidara could hear her knuckles crack ahead of him.

"I know." Was his only reply, at least at first. What else was there to say? I hope we don't die? You look beautiful when you're pissed? Deidara may not be the sharpest crayon in the box, but he certainly was no idiot. He knew better then to try to reason or make conversation with her now. He did, however, feel that he owed her some words. It was his friends that did knock her out.

"I have your back," He trembled at first, hoping that she managed to hear such a soft spoken statement. As quiet as it was, he meant it with all his body, from his Californian blonde hair to his grimy toe nails. "And I always will." The blonde finished finally, picking up some volume and strength now.

Sakura glanced back for a moment, and he swore he saw her twitch her lips into a grin.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Itachi focused. If he drained his mind of the memories and feelings, there would be nothing left to bring him guilt, or have any doubts. Forgetting seemed to be a persistent problem for most, even Itachi hadn't exactly mastered it, at least not yet. He was working on it. Almost there, just not quite.

Which was exactly why he felt the way he did. Usually, when he did this kind of dirty work, he felt nothing. No happiness, no excitement, no disappointment, no guilt. Nothing. Today, he just seemed to be unable to purge the color pink out of his system. Everything he saw had an unmistakable pink tint to it, from the ground he stood on to the blood running down from Naruto's fresh cut.

He blinked. Blinking was something Itachi had mastered. It was easy. You see something, visualize it in your mind, are able to make a judgment about it, and wipe the canvas fresh again. You could do it over and over and over. The sight might not change, but your mind does. You notice new things, change your opinion on something, maybe even realize you were mistaken.

His current situation, however, was quite the opposite. He started with something so familiar to him, such a normal, everyday mission, and judged it for what it was worth. Then the problem began. Like a mite in his skin, it sunk down into his body, digging deeper and deeper and farther and farther. It got so far that he realized it was probably about time to see a doctor about this persisting problem. What a shame though – it was too late for the damage to be undone.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Kisame didn't over think things all too much, and that was probably one of the greatest qualities about him. He took the problem as it was, and solved it in the easiest way that made the most sense. He didn't think about problems for hours, and he most certainly didn't think about death all that much.

"Is it time?" He asked, already knowing what the answer was. It was a simple answer, not much to it. Sure, it would be a little hard without a few members, but it was possible. More than possible actually, seeing as how powerful the three of them had become over the past few months. They may have taken a week or so off, but let's face it, a week isn't enough to turn a jungle cat into a kitten.

"Yes." Itachi answered. Simple enough. Made sense.

Just then, there was a presence about the group. Someone was there. Watching. Waiting. Ready to hunt. Kisame aimed, and lunched his sword through the red sky.

Target hit.

He almost chuckled when he saw a familiar decapitated head roll down by the threesome.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

By the time the two had finally reached their destination, nearly half an hour passed. Who knew what could have happened at that point, and if whatever damaged that occurred was reversible. If it was a physical change, no problem. If it was chemical, however…

Nothing could be done about it.

As Sakura creeped along the footprint carved path, she almost stumbled over her own two feet. What the hell was he doing here?

"W-what?" Sakura uttered, a scowl carved into her creamy complexion. Wasn't he… no longer here? Confusion fluttered in her mind, question after question, theory after theory flooded her brain. What. The. Hell.

The caught ninja turned, smiled, and winked.

Sakura pumped her fist through the air, catching the traitor just in time. A moment sooner, and she would have nailed his forehead; a moment later and she would have missed entirely. Luck was on her side today.

The man snickered, and raised his right hand, as if to sign something to her. But something hit him before the sign could be made. A giant, sharp object flew towards the two, just cutting her across her left cheek. The other person, however, was not quite as lucky.

Tobi's head rolled to the ground.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Deidara barely even saw what had just happened. To Sakura, it all happened in slow motion, time was momentarily suspended just so the bloody image could be forever burned into her retinas. Sure, she had seen someone get their head chopped off before, but it was never someone she had known. And it never almost happened to her before, either.

But, there was a first time for everything. Deidara rushed to his love as soon as he picked his jaw up from the ground, which took quite some effort, surprisingly enough. He flipped his blonde hair out of his face, just to make sure what had just happened was real, and not just some crazy hallucination or illusion. And, believe it or not, it had actually happened. One of his ex-friends had gotten decapitated, right in front of his very eyes, and he didn't deserve anything less.

"Are you…?" Deidara began, not even sure what he wanted to say. Sakura looked up into his icy blue eyes, and simply snorted. The two began cracking up immediately afterwards.

"Very lady-like."

"Please, you're more feminine than me!"

"I'm the only one with the penis in this relationship, or at least I would hope so."

"Don't worry, you are. But how do I know that for sure?"

"You'll see. After all of this." Deidara finished with a wink, nudging the pink haired bombshell towards the entrance of the cave. She grabbed his hand and sprinted inside.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

The following events that took place not even confused most of the people it concerned, but they vowed they would never speak of it again. Ever. Even if tortured, it was to remain an absolute secret. No matter what.

The couple entered the scene. Itachi, Kisame and Hidan all nearly jumped at the same time. Something about heads rolling and people bounding in out of nowhere could nearly give a pretty average person a heart attack. Too bad none of them were even close to average.

Hidan flung down his weapon.

"Why the fuck are we even doing this shit anymore." He raged, pacing towards the side of the cave, taking a seat. "We all got way to fucking soft during this 'vacation'. I am ashamed of myself right now. I would fucking kill myself right now if I could."

Kisame rolled his eyes.

"He's got a point." The blue man spoke, examining his nails while Itachi seemingly thought.

Itachi sighed.

"I am only going to say this once," He began, locking eyes first with Sakura, then with Deidara. They both shook their heads, beckoning him to continue. "I understand you are an 'item'. I respect you as in 'item'. We all get that you are an 'item'. But, that's no reason for you to have suddenly flipped a shit and ditched us, Deidara. Correct?"

"Correct, un." He answered shyly. Itachi sighed again.

"And Sakura, I get that you're friends with this… thing. On the floor. Passed out. Whatever. After seeing a fellow member suddenly turn out to be a traitor, and seeing that he was so close to our leader, I'm thinking some changed might be going on…"

Hidan looked up, almost laughing.

"No fucking SHIT." He barked.

"Therefore, maybe Naruto should be… spared. Since… we may have no reason to be doing this right now. If the leader ends up using this power against us, we're more than likely to end up dead. And as much as I would like to see some of us dead, I do not want to end up dead." Kisame nodded shortly in agreement.

"And. I guess. If you guys want to… continue your current closeness… There's really nothing I could do to stop it. It would just be a shame losing the both of you as acquaintances, seeing both of your strength and power."

"And we would miss screwing with you." Kisame added quickly, grinning ear to ear.

"Not saying we would stay near your village, Sakura, because I hate pretty much everyone in it… But. We would stay close. Very close. And maybe, if you ever wanted to, you could stay with us."

"Like a motherfucking SLUMBER PARTY! I never knew Itachi was a faggot before." Hidan spoke. Sakura smiled at his comment.

"Itachi. I don't even know what to say… I just don't understand why you guys all suddenly changed your minds. I don't get it." Sakura replied, a tear threatening to run down her cheek.

"Let's just say," Kisame began, pulling an arm over her shoulder, "that we took a liking to you. And you're lucky it wasn't an eating-related liking. Because if it was, you would have been eaten right about now, because I'm getting hungry."

"So, this is all for real, un?" Deidara asked slowly, making sure that he understood everything that just happened. It was odd for Itachi to make such a seemingly rash decision. But if it was his honest choice, he had absolutely nothing against it.

"Yes. Can we hurry back to Sakura's to eat now? This is ridiculous. I need food." Itachi replied, walking past the group, out of the cave. Hidan and Kisame, carrying Naruto over his shoulder, followed suit, while Sakura and Deidara lagged behind.

"So… looks like you kick some ass today, un." Deidara joked, pulling Sakura closer to his chest. Sakura grinned, looking into his eyes once more.

"I did do pretty good, huh." Their lips met while their arms wrapped around each other, the two becoming one at last. Everything seemed to make sense, and everything was perfect. At least for now. If it was momentary peace, it was better than nothing. If Itachi was lying, at least they had each other.

"So, about making sure I have a penis…" Deidara began while Sakura rolled her eyes, leaning forward to go on her tippy-toes, reaching the blonde at eye level.

"Oh, shut up." She answered, pecking him quickly on the lips.

"I can't wait for you to make me, un." He replied, leading her outside, hand in hand.

They both had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

FINISHED.

Thank you to all of my reviewers, you are all dolls and I love you. Thanks for making me get off my ass and finishing this!

What did you think? It takes a day for me to make an opinion on any of my written pieces. Oh well, it's done.

Thanks for reading! Please review!

Love,

Shea.


	21. Author's Note!

Hi everyone! I just wanted to start out by saying thanks to EVERYONE who read my story! And a huge double thanks to everyone who reviewed; you guys really kept me going when I really wanted to give up or got too frustrated. So thank you for believing in me and keeping me motivated! To this day I still go back and read certain ones with a smile or a lot of laughing. I'm so glad so many of you enjoyed my story.

I just wanted to let all Deidara/Sakura fans know that I have another DeiSaku fic in the works; Grind! It's much darker than Shut Me Up, but my writing has gotten so much better, and there will be lemon in it down the road! So please check it out and let me know if you like it or absolutely hate it.

Thank you again for being a fan and making me smile! I love you all!


End file.
